Bizzaro Twilight
by booboo.kitty2.0
Summary: -AU- What would Twilight have been like if the roles were reversed? Edward, Emmett & Jasper are humans living in Forks with their dad, Charlie working at the police station. Bella, Rosalie & Alice are vampires sent to live in Forks by Carlisle & Esme
1. The Beginning

**__**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I've always wondered what would have happened if Bella was the vamp and Edward was the human so here ya have it!

Rated NC-17 for later chapters.

Beta'd by the most excellent beta EVER- **vjgm**

**BPOV**

Who knew that Forks Washington would hold such a wonder as this human man?

Okay, so Alice knew, but that was beside the point. She knew everything.

Rosalie and Alice, my sisters, and I, had our individual gifts as vampires. Alice, had visions of the future. Rose was gifted with reading the thoughts of others. And I was given the ability to project thoughts into the minds of others.

Beyond our own individual talents, we had a special gift as well. A group ability if you will. This was something that was very rare and only occurred in the closest of our kind. We had the ability to share our gifts with each other through touch.

When we had physical contact with one another, Rose and I could see Alice's visions and Alice and I could read the thoughts of others through Rosalie. But through me, we were able to project three different thoughts to three different people, if we were concentrating hard enough and had direct skin to skin contact. And we had fun with our talents.

But less than a month ago, we were sent to live in the family home back in Forks, where nothing exciting ever happened. Our vampire parents, in their infinite wisdom, banished us to this godforsaken hole of a place for a decade. An entire decade! Gah!

My sisters and I had resigned ourselves to the years of boredom we'd been sentenced to, knowing that it was futile to try to argue with our father Carlisle and our mother Esme, because it was deal with them, or deal with the Volturi.

And let's face it, no one wanted to deal with the Volturi.

Three weeks into this miserable sentence, we were all about to die of boredom. There was literally nothing to do in this place. Unless you were into hiking or some other kind of outdoor sport, but other than hunting, we weren't exactly outdoorsy. Which was probably the reason we were sent here in the first place, to torture us…slowly.

But then again, if it wasn't for the outdoors, I never would have run across _him_.

One afternoon, after being trapped in this hell for a couple of months, we had gone out to hunt. Taking a new route deep into the wilderness, we crossed the scent of three human men. Clinging to the tops of the trees, we followed the trail, out of curiosity more than anything else.

Honestly, what else were we going to do here? We were forbidden from going into town or the surrounding big cities because we might actually enjoy that, which left the woods. It wasn't our fault that these men happen to be hiking here, right? No harm in being curious.

My sisters and I were struck by how drawn we were to these humans, the attraction to them so instantaneous. Not just scent or blood attraction, but physical attraction. Sure, we'd been attracted to human men before and had great fun with that, but this was something more. Something deeper. Like the fates had cooked up these men in their cauldron just for us.

So, we continued to watch them for as long as we could, following them through the wilderness, each of us staking a claim on the human we liked best.

"I want the big one, I need a sturdy man," Rose said with a grin.

Alice and I rolled our eyes. Rose always thought very highly of herself.

"I like that blonde one," Alice said with a dreamy sigh. "He seems so peaceful."

That was fine by me, because I had already had my sights set on the tall, bronzed haired man. The one they called Edward. There was something about him that I just couldn't put my finger on, but if I had my way, I was going to find out.

We stalked the three men, as they hiked through the woods, listening to their conversations. They were brothers, could this get anymore perfect?

A light breeze blew up into the trees, flooding my senses with the most intoxicating scent I'd ever smelled. I knew immediately it came from Edward.

I slunk down to a lower level of branches to get a better whiff of that delicious smell. A stronger breeze blew past his body and I could practically see it coming in my direction. I braced myself against the tree as the wonderful smell washed over me. Oh sweet Lord. I took a deep pull of the Edward infused air and filled my lungs to capacity with his erotically delicious scent.

A barely audible moan trickled out of me before I could catch it as I gripped the trunk of the tree, nearly cracking it in half.

Edward stopped in his tracks on the trail and looked up into the trees.

"Did you hear that?" he asked his brothers.

I clamped my hand over my mouth just about the time I heard a melodic giggle to my left.

The blonde one, Jasper, halted his steps and cocked his head in the direction where little Alice was clinging to the top of a fir tree, her lips pressed tightly together to stifle her laughter. Even though she was far too high for his human eyes to see, she scrambled higher just to be safe.

Rose squeaked as she tried to hold in her laughter, shaking the tree she was hiding in.

"Okay, I heard that shit," the big one, Emmett, spun around in circles trying to locate the sound he'd just heard and spotted the tree quaking.

"Maybe we'd better head back to the truck," Jasper said, backing up the trail, his eyes trained on the surrounding wilderness.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, let's head back."

We continued to follow them until they reached their truck and headed back onto the road. Hidden behind the veil of trees we tracked their truck back to their house.

The front of their house faced the town, almost keeping watch over it and, as luck would have it, the back butted up against the lush green of the forest.

My sisters and I watched the men disperse into their house. Jasper headed down the stairs and into a bedroom that was built there. Emmett loped up the stairs and nearly rattled the whole house with the force he used slamming his door shut.

And Edward, my Edward, slipped into one of the other upstairs bedrooms. I watched him sit at a desk and start to scribble in a notebook of some kind, a journal maybe. He stared out the window, directly into tree I was hiding in. Even though I knew better, I could swear he was looking right at me, gazing at me.

I was totally immersed in Edward's stare that I didn't realize I was creeping closer to the house until I felt a tug at my shirt.

"Bella…" Alice's voice pulled me out of my trace like state. I knew that look on her face and knew better than to ask questions.

Without another word, we raced home in silence.

Once back at our house we discussed what our plan of action would be, should we choose to pursue these men.

"Did you hear Emmett's laugh?" Rosalie sighed dreamily.

"I loved the way Jasper couldn't keep that one little piece of hair out of his eyes," Alice giggled.

"And the way Edward smelled..." I took a deep breath, remembering the flavor that hung on his scent.

We continued into the night with endless dreamy sighs, nervous giggles and excited squeals.

One thing was undeniable, we had to pursue these men. Brothers. Three brothers for three sisters.

"They are meant for us you know," Alice said quietly. "That much I saw."

"But what are we supposed to do Alice?" Rose asked. "We aren't allowed to make any contact with humans. You heard what Carlisle said 'No going into town and causing trouble!'" Rose said in her best dad voice.

"Hang on," I said, coming up with a plan. "Carlisle said we couldn't go into town, but he never said anything about having contact with humans specifically," I rationalized. "We can't go seeking them out but, if they just happened to come here…"

Alice's squeal interrupted me. "Yes!" she screeched, waving her hands in the air, a sure sign she was having a vision that she wanted to share with us. Rosalie and I each took a petite hand and closed our eyes, letting the vision wash over us.

And what a wonderful vision it was indeed. I saw the three of us and the three human men, happy and together in this house. There wasn't anymore to it than that, just a glimpse, but for now, that was enough.

Maybe, thanks to Alice and her wonderful visions, life in Forks wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"The timing has to be just right though or it will never work," Alice warned, letting go of my hand.

"How long are we going to have to wait?" Rosalie asked. "I got so excited I let go before I could see."

Alice shook her head. "That part wasn't clear yet, but we need to take some action from here though." She glanced at me and smiled.

Yes, I saw that part of the vision too.

"Tonight," I began, "we start getting inside their heads, through dreams, bury ourselves deep into their subconscious. Do what ever it takes once you're in there. Baby them, screw them, whatever it takes to get good and seated in their minds. Make them want us more than they want air and water. Projection works best on humans when they are in a dream state so that's how we begin."

"We should feed," Rosalie piped up all of a sudden.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, since we kind of got distracted on our earlier hunt," she said with a giggle.

"Good idea," I said. "We are going to need our strength and deep concentration so we are going to have to feed more often than normal." We all agreed and headed out to hunt.

Night after night, for weeks, I sat with my sisters. Our hands joined, we crept into their dreams.

We settled onto the living room floor, side by side in a line. I lead the way. This was my gift so naturally I controlled it best. Rose and Alice would never be able to project this far and this precise on their own. I had to guide them, one at a time, into the proper mind. It took a few tries and immense concentration but we got it right. Once I got them to the house, they could find take over with their own projection.

Closing my eyes I concentrated, projecting my thoughts, narrowing them down to a thread. I wound the thread around the trees, through the sleepy little town to the house shadowed by the forest.

With a nod, I signaled my sisters that it was time. They each took and hand and joined my projection in front of the house.

Once my sisters were safely inside the proper mind, I left them to their work.

I slid my thoughts up the side of the house and up through Edward's window.

_Ahhh, there he is, sleeping so soundly._

I crawled inside his head, wrapping the vision of myself around his mind, burying myself deep into his subconscious. I was prepared to take over whatever dream I'd stumbled into, but it wasn't necessary, I was already there.

He was dreaming about me, again.

_I smiled at him._

_He smiled back and took me by the waist, pulling me close and wrapping his long arms around my entire body. His green eyes were so inviting. He pressed his forehead to mine and was just about to kiss me_.

That's when I heard Rosalie giggle to my right and caught glimpses of the thought she was projecting.

"Damn it Rosalie," I hissed, squeezing her hand, "focus."

"Sorry," she giggled again but reigned her control back in.

The three of us sat in the middle of the living room, Rosalie on my right and Alice on my left.

_I went back into the head of the beautiful bronze haired man, Edward, and he greeted me with open arms._

"_I missed you," he smiled, kissing the top of my head and taking me in his arms._

Flashes of Rosalie and her giant, naked, human man toy rushed through my mind.

"Ugh, that is so disgusting Rose!" I yelled, dropping both their hands and leaping to my feet.

Rosalie cringed, but couldn't stop laughing, "I'm sorry, Bella, I got a little carried away." She laughed louder when she saw my face and a wicked grin spread across hers.

"No kidding," I spat back at her, shaking my head, trying to get the image of their naked debauchery out of my brain. "Just…ew," I shuddered.

I looked down at Alice, my sweet little pixie of a sister. "How much longer Alice?" I asked. I was about at my wits end. "Please tell me we are going to meet them soon, I'm about to claw my own skin off with all this waiting."

She held one tiny finger up at me and closed her eyes, concentrating.

"Oh!" she squealed, flapping her hands at me and Rose.

We quickly grabbed a hand each and saw what Alice saw.

"See," she bounced. "Do you see?"

"A little help here sis," Rosalie growled, she had absolutely no patience.

"Hang on," I said, concentrating on the vision. "About a week right?"

Alice squealed, nodding her head and dropping our hands as she sprang off the floor.

"We finally get to meet them? Is that what you're saying, we get to meet them in about a week?" Rose asked.

"Five, six days tops." Alice said as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands, "I can't wait!"

Rosalie stood and brushed off her backside "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to go watch Emmett sleep, you two coming?"

We nodded eagerly and started for the door after Rosalie.

Alice grabbed my shoulder, stopping me at the door. "Just remember, projection only, no contact, okay?" A vision flashed through my head. One of me standing over Edward's drained body with my eyes blazing, red with his blood.

I cringed at what I saw. I didn't want that to happen at all.

"Got it, thanks Alice," I said quietly, giving her a tight squeeze before we ran out the door to catch up with Rose.

We sprinted through the woods to the house Edward, Emmett and Jasper Swan shared with their father, Charlie. Thank God their house was on the outskirts of town and we could stick to Carlisle's stupid 'no going into town' rule. As long as we stayed on the back side of the house, where their backyard became untamed wilderness, we technically weren't in town. Watching them sleep was such a treat so we rationalized our blurring the lines of the rules. We had to see them.

I caught Rosalie's scent coming from the other side of the house. I assumed she was in place, watching that big human, Emmett, moan and groan in his sleep. He seriously was huge.

"Does this make us awful people?" Alice's melodic voice, tainted faintly by guilt, floated up from the ground floor as she peered Jasper, sleeping in the room in the basement.

I sighed and shimmied up a tree peeking into Edward's bedroom window. I could see him as clear as if I was standing right there next to him, he was so beautiful.

"No, Alice," I said, "we're just…" I tried to think of the right word, "acclimating."

"Yeah right," I heard Rosalie chuckle from the other side of the house. Damn it, I hated that she knew when I was lying to Alice.

"Shhhhh, you're going to wake one of them," I hissed.

I knew that wasn't true, but I was trying to concentrate on the task at hand which was not going into Edward's room, because every ounce of my being wanted to leap through the window and breathe the same air as him. To see him, touch him, feel him. But after seeing Alice's vision I knew I had to wait, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

I held onto the tree trunk and closed my eyes, and projected into his head. He had the warmest mind.

I sat in the back of his dream, just observing what he was seeing. I smiled to myself when I saw he was still dreaming about me still.

_We walked, hand in hand, along the banks of a gurgling river. He raised my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. His long, warm finger swept across my cheek._

"_You're so beautiful," he whispered, taking my face in his hands and drawing it closer to his._

I could practically feel his breath on my face and his warmth on my skin.

_His lips moved slowly closer to mine as his eyes closed._

"Soon," I said quietly to him, sending just my voice into his head. I retreated immediately from his mind and clung to the tree. I watched him stir in his sleep. I heard him groan in pleasure and curiosity got the better of me, I had to know why.

I closed my eyes again and snuck back into his head. No sooner had I slipped into his dream that I jumped right back out again, effectively falling out of the tree and dang near landing on top of Alice.

"What's wrong with you?" she whispered to me as I lay on my back, looking up at the branch I'd just tumbled from.

"Get out of here Bella," Rosalie said quickly. She could hear my thoughts and knew exactly what was wrong with me. "While you still can."

I nodded in the direction of her voice and raced home. I sat in my room and thought about what I'd seen inside Edward's head that had knocked me for a loop.

He was dreaming of me again, and we were kissing.

And naked.

I was trying to wrap my head around how badly I wanted that to be real. More than I'd ever wanted anything in my two hundred years of existence.

***Five days later***

**EPOV**

Sitting in the middle of our tiny kitchen, I took a deep breath, another exciting day in Forks. I watched the rain trickle down the window and contemplated my choices in life. Every drop that made its way down the glass came to the same boring end, the window sill.

Just like the path choices I had in my life. No matter which one I'd chosen, they would all end back at the same, non eventful, conclusion. I was destined for an average, life. A cop's son that, just like his two older brothers, became a cop in the same hick town he grew up in.

My dad, Charlie, clomped down the stairs, "C'mon son, time to head to the station," he called from the front hallway.

"Yep," I responded.

I rinsed my bowl in the sink and then met my dad in the hallway.

"Here ya go," he said, handing me my gun belt.

I pulled in a deep sigh, "Thanks dad."

Life as a cop in a small town was beyond boring, it was downright tedious. There were days when I considered taking all of the bullets out of my gun, just so I wouldn't be tempted to shoot myself in the head out of sheer and utter boredom.

"Meet ya out in the car," Charlie called as he was heading out the door.

"Yep," I replied, pulling my police jacket off of the hook and sliding my arms though the holes. I zipped up and stared at myself in the mirror. My unruly hair going every which way, the off white collar of my fleece lined cop coat, to the 'Forks Police Department' patch stitched to the right side just over my heart.

But my heart wasn't here anymore.

Not since I started having those dreams about a month ago, the ones with_ her_ in them. I closed my eyes and remembered with near perfect clarity, her soft chestnut brown hair, perfectly white skin, banging body and golden eyes. Last night I dreamt about her mouth. That sweet, succulent mouth pressed against mine, sliding up and down my naked body. And then my mouth on her. The dream was so vivid that I can almost taste her flesh on my tongue.

I was jerked out of my memory by Charlie laying on the horn of the cruiser. I took a deep breath and headed out the door, making a promise to myself, that one day I would find her.

When we got to the station I saw my brother, Jasper, already sitting at the main desk. He and my other brother Emmett had gotten there an hour or two before me and dad. We rotated staying at the station late and showing up early and twice a month we took the night shift for the weekend, giving the other officers a break.

This was one of those weekends.

"Hey dad, Ed," Jasper said, barely looking up from his computer screen. "Edward," Jasper said, trying not to smile, "why don't you and I go out on patrol, you don't want to be around Emmett right now."

"Why?" I asked, wondering what in the hell I could have done to set Emmett off this time.

Jasper stood and tossed me the keys. "Just trust me."

I did trust Jasper, so I turned on my heal and started for the station doors.

"Ohhhhhhhh Eddie…" I heard Emmett calling from around the corner.

Crap. Now what? What new kind of hell had he conjured up to torture me with now?

As soon as he turned the corner, I saw it. Emmett had my sketch book clutched in his meaty grasp.

Oh hell, not this. Not now.

"You have some interesting pictures in here Eddie," he sang, flipping to one of the pictures in the notepad, one of the girl from my dreams. A half naked one to boot.

He walked over to me and fanned me with the pages. I snatched the book out of his hands before he could yank it away. Emmett may be huge, but he was slow.

"Stay out of my locker Emmett," I grumbled shoving the sketch pad inside my jacket, heading for the door again.

"Leave him alone Em," Jasper said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Emmett grabbed me in a head lock and tried to yank the pad out of my jacket, "I just wanna know who she is man, she's hot."

"Knock…it…off!" I choked, giving him a swift elbow to the gut, making him loose his grip and clipped him in the nose with the side of my other elbow.

I wasn't out of his grasp for long though. He grabbed me in a tackle grip around the waist and hoisted me onto the interrogation table with a resounding, "Oof."

"Boys," dad called, coming around the corner, "what's goin' on in here?"

"Nothing," we all said in unison.

Emmett hefted me off of the table and onto my feet like a rag doll. "You almost got me good that time," he grinned, wiping a trickle of blood out from under his nose.

"Yeah, well, stay out of my stuff," I stretched backward and felt my back crack.

Em laughed and clapped me on the back.

Dad scratched his neck. "Well, what ever you boys were up to, rein it in. Edward, go put your stuff away in your locker, we just got a call about a ruckus over at the old Cullen place by the river and I want you boys to go check it out, all of you. It's probably just a bunch of kids smokin', drinkin' and carryin' on anyway."

"Aren't you coming pop?" Emmett asked, ripping the keys out of Jasper's hand as he passed by.

"No, you boys to take it," he said, sitting down behind the desk. He slung his boots up onto the desk, his hands behind his head and his hat over his eyes, "I'm going to sit this one out."


	2. Setting the Scene

**All the usual diclaimers apply and once again I'd like to thank vjgm and her Jedi Beta skillz!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!!**

**BPOV**

I took my time lighting the candles strategically placed through the downstairs, moving at near human pace. The longer I took, the more time I would kill and the sooner I would be in the same room as Edward. Breathing the same air. I couldn't wait.

Rose made an anonymous phone call to the police station to report suspicious goings on at the old house that sat vacant in the middle of the woods, our house.

Not that the house was run down by any means, Esme would never let a home of hers get shabby, ever. A caretaker came out once a month or so to clean and, when needed, reported and subsequently discarded or replaced any furnishings that were abused by an overzealous trespasser.

I finished lighting the last of the candles. Straightening up, I surveyed the environment, it was bathed in a soft flickering light.

We had the stage set and we knew our parts to play. We decided to go with the damsels in distress route. What guy could resist that right? Our story was that we had come to our family's home on an open ended vacation and, being the poor defenseless women that we were, couldn't find the main breaker to turn on the electricity.

Yes, this was going to be perfect. What could possibly go wrong? Three helpless women, in their pajamas, at night, in a candlelit house, in the middle of the woods?

We either had the makings of a wonderfully romantic evening, a cheesy porn or a really bad horror movie.

Or even worse, a hideous combination of all three.

I shuddered at _that_ very real possibility.

No, _that_ was not going to happen. I wouldn't let it happen.

Loud, pulsing, music rattled the walls as Rihanna's 'Disturbia' echoed throughout the house.

Alice danced down the stairs singing along to the music wearing a little pink cami and a pair of black boy shorts. She stopped in the middle of the staircase as soon as she saw my disapproval.

"What? Too much?" she asked, gesturing to the music swirling around in the air.

"Just a bit," I nodded. "We're not supposed to have any electricity, remember?"

"Shoot, I forgot," she said, darting back upstairs to kill the music.

Rose descended the stairs with flair. She was wearing a negligee that was completely see-through.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Seriously, Rosalie, would you really sleep in that. We are supposed to look like we're getting ready for bed, ya know?"

"Number one, we don't sleep," she started, counting the points she was making on her perfectly manicured fingers. "Number two, if I did sleep, yes I would sleep in this, and number three," a huge grin spread across her face, "Emmett sleeps naked."

"Gross, I didn't need to know that," I huffed and shook my head at her.

"Don't be hatin' because you're afraid your man might shove you out of the way to get all up in this," Rosalie said, running her hands up and down her nearly naked body.

A growl rumbled out of my chest and I flew across the room before I knew what I was doing.

Something hit me in the chest, catching my attention and stopping me from advancing.

I saw little Alice's body situated between me and Rose, a petite hand pressed to each of our chests.

"Bella," she said in a calm voice, "Rose was just kidding."

Alice's vision flashed through my mind and I saw myself clawing Rosalie to shreds. Apparently Rose saw it too because we both gasped and backed away, breaking contact with Alice's hands.

"I'm sorry Bells," Rose said quietly, peeking from around Alice. "I was just joking with you."

The vision shook me.

Did this human mean so much to me that I would hurt my own sister just from the sheer _thought_ that he might prefer her over me?

Yes, he did.

I blinked at the realization and took a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry Rose," I said. "It's just…Edward…he's not just any human, he's different."

"I know," Rosalie said. A pained expression crossed her face and I knew that she had those same feelings for Emmett.

I looked to Alice, who was nodding in agreement.

"This isn't just for fun anymore is it?" I asked my precognitive sister, knowing full well what her answer was going to be.

"No," she shook her tiny head. "This stopped being a game the second they crossed our paths. Their futures are too tightly wound around ours to see anything other than this is serious."

I chewed my bottom lip and contemplated what she had just said. "How deep in are we?" I asked quietly.

Rose and I stared at Alice, waiting for her answer.

"Deep enough that we can't stop what we've started, but not so deep that this has to end badly."

"So this doesn't have to end with us…" Rose couldn't finish her thought, but Alice and I knew where she was going with it. She was wondering the same thing I was, were we in any danger of hurting the men we held so dear to our unbeating hearts.

Alice took a deep breath, refusing to answer Rosalie's question directly.

"What I do know is that none of us wants to hurt any of them in any way," she said quietly. "Just keep a hold of that thought."

We all stood in silence, watching the candlelight flicker over each other's faces. Rose took my hand and I heard Alice trying to hide her thoughts from us. We knew our sister. If she was thinking anything that would hurt either one of us she would never let us know. Reaching out in unison, we each took one of Alice's hands and we braced ourselves for the visions.

The first one hit. It was vague and a little blurry. A possibility, albeit an unlikely one, but a possibility none the less. The three of us, standing where we were now. Our eyes wild and bright red. That was all the vision contained, but it was enough.

We all gasped and clamped our hands tighter together.

The second vision hit. This one was much clearer than the last, a better possibility. A decidedly happier vision to say the least, much like the one we had right after we saw them for the first time in the woods. The three of us with our three human men, together and so very happy.

We relaxed a little but Alice squeezed our hands tighter still. She had one more vision to share.

This vision was the clearest of all. The three brothers standing directly in front of us and it was so clear I nearly reached out to touch Edward's face in front of mine. That's when I saw his eyes. The brilliant green had given way to soft amber and his skin was bright white like mine. I watched his lips move as he mouthed 'I love you' to me.

I squeezed Alice's hand as tightly as I could and saw the vision spread over my sisters, each having the identical vision concerning their intended human man.

I held onto that vision. An eternity with my Edward.

"It has to be their choice," Alice whispered, explaining what only she could read in the vision. "This future won't work if it isn't their choice."

The sound of tires turning off of the main road and onto the gravel of our private street snapped us all to attention.

"Rose?" I said, looking her up and down. She was still wearing that god awful negligee.

"I'm on it," I heard on the wind as she rushed up the stairs to change into something a lot less revealing.

"The power?" I wondered out loud.

Alice left, flipped the main power switch off and returned so fast that, to human eyes, she would have only appeared to move a fraction of an inch.

Rosalie appeared between Alice us, a huge grin stretching across her beautiful face.

"Its show time," she said and a loud knock rattled the front door.

**EPOV**

I couldn't get that girl out of my head. I had dreamed of her every night since I went on that hike with my brothers over a month ago.

Something happened out there in the woods that day, I could feel it in my bones. Something had changed.

I leaned over the front seat of our police truck as we headed out to the old Cullen place. "Hey Jazz, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah man, shoot."

I glanced at Emmett, who appeared to be too wrapped up in singing along to the radio to pay attention to anything I was saying to Jasper.

"Have you felt any different since we got back from that hike last month?"

"Different how?" he asked, turning in his seat.

"I don't know, just different," I said. "I keep dreaming about this girl, and the dreams are so real and vivid that I can't get her out of my head."

Jasper looked at me like he'd just seen a ghost.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing man," Jasper shook his head. "Just, the same thing's been happening to me too."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's always the same girl too," a goofy smile pulled up the side of his mouth as he thought about her. "She's amazing."

We both turned to Emmett, who was staring out of the front window. Apparently he was paying attention to our conversation. He looked like he was too scared to admit that he knew exactly what we were talking about.

"Em, you too?" I asked.

He just nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

I slid back against the seat. "Whoa…" I whispered, nervously pulling my hands through my hair, "what the hell happened out there?"

"I don't know," Jasper said shaking his head. "But you know what is really freaking me out? The fact that I'm not freaked out at all."

"Yeah," Emmett said, speaking up for the first time. "I know."

We rode in silence for a few minutes, trying to wrap our heads around what was happening.

"Maybe we all have that West Nile Mad Cow Virus or something like that," Emmett said, trying to make some sense out of what was going on with us.

"No, man," Jasper chuckled. "I seriously doubt that."

"Hang on," I said, leaning over the front seat again. "Are we all dreaming about the same girl? Long brown hair?"

Em and Jazz both shook their heads.

"No, short black hair, tiny little thing too," Jasper said with a smile.

A lewd smile spread across Emmett's face, "Tall, blonde and legs for days," he said.

"Hmmm," I wondered. "Maybe Em was onto something; maybe we got bit by some kind of weird bug. We were hiking in an area that we'd never been to before."

"Yeah," Jasper nodded. "We should check for reports, of any kind, from that area when we get back to the station."

We agreed that we had some serious investigating to do and dropped the subject. But the stale air of the vehicle was still charged with the fear and excitement of the unknown.

I sat back against the seat and watched the trees whiz by in the darkness. I could almost see her face in the glass, looking back at me, smiling.

I closed my eyes and thought about the last dream I'd had of her.

_She was running naked through the woods and I was chasing her. Her laughter was like bells peeling, melodic and sweet. She ran to a big tree next to the river and leaned her back against it, waiting for me. I slowed to a walk and stood directly in front of her. She touched the middle of my chest with one finger and it was so cold. _

_I raised the back of my hand to her cheek and caressed her face from her temple to her jaw. Her skin was oddly hard and cold, like she was carved out of marble, but it felt…good._

_She felt, right._

"_Do you love me Edward?" she asked, her voice, it was almost like she was singing when she was only talking._

"_Of course," I answered, without hesitation._

_She took my face in her cool hands. "Forever?"_

"Forever," I startled myself by mumbling out loud.

"Whatcha dreaming about there buttercup?" Emmett laughed, looking at me in the review mirror.

"Nothing," I cleared my throat and huffed, shaking my head.

Damn it, why did Emmett have to be the one to notice?

"Nothing my ass," he laughed. "You said something about 'forever' and then started grinning like an idiot. I bet he's poppin' some wood back there," he tried to look over his shoulder, into the back seat of the truck and nearly ran us off the side of the road.

"Watch the road, dumb ass," Jasper yelled, gripping the dashboard. He turned around and saw the longing in my eyes. "It was about her, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," I sighed, wishing I could just crawl into a hole to avoid the ridicule I was sure to get from Emmett.

I was more than shocked when all I got was a sympathetic look in the mirror.

"Sorry, Eds, I was just playing," Emmett said with true sincerity.

I nodded and looked to my brother Jasper. "What happens in your dreams Jazz?" I asked.

Jasper cocked an eyebrow at me. "What the hell do think happens, dude, I'm not gonna break down the horny details man, jeeze."

"That's not what I mean," I said, trying to think of a better way to phrase my question. "I know in mine, it's not all sexy and stuff. I mean, don't get me wrong, there is definitely some…"

"Mind blowing dream sex," Emmett interjected.

"Well yeah," I conceded. "But other than that, there is like, love stuff too, ya know?"

Jasper smiled and nodded, "Yeah man, I know."

"Jeeze, listen to you two, you sound like a couple of girls," Emmett said, shaking his head. "You want some horny details Ed, you talk to me man, I'll tell you about some details," he wiggled his eyebrows at me in the mirror. "Not all this love and bringing her roses shit."

Jasper crossed his arms and glared at Emmett, a smile teasing up the side of his face. "Nobody said anything about roses Einstein."

"What? Yeah ya did, one of you did."

"No," I laughed shaking my head. "Nobody said anything about roses dude, that's all you."

Emmett screwed up his face and shook his head. "Pfft, yeah whatever, you two are gay," he mumbled and squared his shoulders. "I'm trying to drive," he said, focusing his attention back onto the dark road.

Jasper and I burst out laughing. Emmett hated to admit that he was secretly a hopeless romantic and now that he'd just given himself up, more or less, he was pissed.

We drove the rest of the twenty minutes in silence, none of us really wanting to admit that we'd completely fallen in love with these dream women.

The headlights of the truck flashed across the front of the old Cullen house. A brand new, jet black Dodge Challenger sat in front of the house.

"Oh, sweet!" Emmett cried his eyes bugging out of his head. "Whoever is in there has some kick ass taste in cars man."

Emmett parked the truck and was about to jump out when Jasper stopped him. "Hang on, I don't think that there is just a bunch of kids messing around in there like dad said, look at that car."

"Jazz has a point," I said. "We could be dealing with some kind of fugitives or something."

I wasn't gonna lie, the thought of fugitives in Forks was beyond exciting. I knew my brothers felt the same way because I saw their eyes light up at the thought of finding something other than a group of stoned, trespassing kids.

"Good call Ed," Emmett said, giving me a nod of approval. "You two take a walk around back while I knock on the door; make sure nobody is trying to duck out the backdoor and make a run for it."

Jasper and I, hands resting on our weapons, made our way around to the back of the big old house. He took the left side around and I took the right. I rounded the corner at the back of the house and saw Jasper standing in the middle of the backyard.

His eyes were dang near bugged out of his head, not blinking, and his mouth was hanging open.

"Jasper, are you alright?" I whispered.

He raised a finger toward the house. "Dude," he squeaked.

I turned and saw the back of the house was entirely made of glass. You could see everything inside. Candlelight flickered all over the house and I could see a couple of shadows moving around.

Then I saw what he was gaping at.

A little sprite of a woman stood at the back window with short black, spiky hair. She looked like she was looking right at Jasper, but there was no way she could see him out there in the dark, no way.

"That's her," he whispered, still gaping and pointing.

"Who?"

"The girl in my dream," he eeked out.

"What?" I couldn't believe what he was saying. I grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a little shake, and I thought I had it bad. "Look Jazz, it's late and it's dark, maybe…"

"Can I help you officers?"

I stopped talking as soon as I heard the woman's voice. No, not just any voice, _her_ voice.

I gripped Jasper's shoulders and squeezed, almost afraid to turn around.

"Please tell me you just heard that too," I whispered to Jasper.

He nodded his eyes still wide open and unblinking.

I heard her giggle and it nearly brought me to my knees. I gathered up my courage and turned around.

I repeated to myself, in my mind, that it wasn't going to be her. It couldn't be her.

I held my breath and slowly turned. "Shit," I gasped. Jesus, it was her. Standing there on the back porch.

"Hello," she waved, a brilliant smile playing on her gorgeous lips.

"Uh, guys," Emmett's shaky voice squawked out of the radio speaker attached to the shoulder of my jacket. "You might wanna come up here."

I raised a shaking hand to the button. "Yeah," I squeaked.

She giggled again. It sounded like bells tinkling. "Maybe one of you nice gentlemen could help us find the power switch; we've searched for hours and hours and can't seem to find it."

"Yeah," I said.

_Jeeze, Edward, can't you say something more intelligent_, I thought to myself.

She wrapped a length of long, chestnut brown hair around her finger and twirled it. "I haven't been able to use my blow dryer and I must look like a complete mess."

"No," I shook my head.

She pulled her full bottom lip between her teeth and smiled at me.

Just about that time the lights in the house clicked on. The little dark haired girl bounced out of the house and stood beside the beautiful woman with the long brown hair.

"Hi," she giggled, waving at Jasper. "Would you boys like to come inside out of the cold? We could make you some nice hot coffee for all your trouble."

I looked at Jasper and all he did was nod. I was about to call Emmett on the radio, when I saw him wave to us from inside the house, loping behind a leggy blonde, with his tongue practically hanging out of the side of his mouth like a golden retriever.

"Yeah," I said, again. _Great, she must think I'm real intelligent._

I pulled on Jasper's arm and we walked over to the back porch where the two girls were standing.

The little one took Jasper by the arm. "Why don't you come with me," she said, leading him into the house. "My name is Alice."

I was left standing there with my beauty. She was real. And she was standing right here, smiling at me.

I felt the side of my face twitch into a half smile. "H…hi," I stuttered, feeling even more like an idiot. "Edward."

I felt like smacking myself in the forehead. I couldn't even form the words 'my name is'. I just blurted out my name.

She smiled, wrinkling her cute little nose and biting her lip again, probably to stop herself from laughing right in my face.

"Hello Edward, I'm Bella."


	3. Letting It Happen

**_As per usual, all disclaimers apply._**

_Once again, many thanks to **vjgm** for her Uber Wonderful beta skills!_

_And I'd like to thank all that have taken the time to read and review! Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!!_

**BPOV**

Gah, he was even more beautiful up close. And his smell was so amazing, I wanted sniff every inch of his body.

And could he be anymore adorable? He couldn't even utter a complete sentence to me. Truly, it took every ounce of my effort not to pounce on him right here on the back porch. I steeled my will against every natural response in my body and moved at a semblance of a human's pace.

I turned for the house and he rushed past, stirring the air around us and flooding my senses and making me dizzy with his scent and his warmth. He opened the door and held it for me.

_A gentleman too…this guy keeps getting better and better._

Smiling, I crept by him, slowly, drawing out the close proximity of our bodies for as long as I possibly could. My eyes fluttered in my head, inhaling his delicious scent as I passed. The body heat that radiated off of him was utterly intoxicating.

I could feel his eyes on my body as we walked through the house to the kitchen and it felt heavenly. How I wanted to just lead him up to my room and have my way with him, to feel his blazing hot naked flesh under mine.

So far I'd been a good girl and hadn't peeked at his naked body when I watched him every night. I was saving that. If I was going to see him without his clothes, I wanted to be an active participant in the removal process.

I smiled as I thought about that, removing one article of his clothing at a time…with my teeth.

I let my eyes rake over his ridiculously clothed form, fantasizing about what was beneath all of that fabric. I pictured the long sinewy muscles of his legs, the tight swell of his firm yet pliable backside, the smooth lines of his back, the broad expanse of his chest, the soft skin of his abdomen, his defined hipbones that would carve out the trail leading to his, what appeared to be, sizable manhood. He was truly the perfect man, slender, but not skinny and muscular, without being bulky. And his hair drove me to near madness with the urge to curl my fingers into its unruly masses. He was just right.

His tongue darted out, innocently, to moisten his top lip and I nearly snapped. I gripped the flashlight that I held, part of the damsel-in-the-dark ruse, and felt the plastic shatter into pieces in my hand.

Neither one of us uttered a single word as we walked from the back door to the kitchen, and the silence was absolutely killing me. We were nearly halfway across the living room now and I had to say something, anything, to get a response from him. The need to hear his voice was driving me to near insanity.

I went over in my mind what I wanted to say to him. Right now, with his warm body so close, I couldn't think of anything that didn't sound overtly perverse.

_Okay, focus Bella. What can you say that didn't make you sound like some sex starved nymphomaniac?_

Weather? Politics? Quantum physics? The Theory of Relativity? _God, think!_

"Bella…" he said, hesitating.

As if he could read my thoughts and knew I had to hear him, he spoke. Oh, my name had never sounded so wonderful before.

"Yes, Edward?" I replied. _Maintain Bella, maintain_, I chanted in my head.

He was about to say something when we passed the threshold of the kitchen and the sexually charged air that swirled around it was nearly palpable.

"Nothing," he said quickly, clearing his throat and joining his brothers on the opposite side of the room. He exchanged an odd glance with his brothers.

_What's going on Rose?_ I thought, leaning against the counter next to my sisters.

Rosalie casually reached behind Alice, sliding her hand along the counter, and touched my elbow.

The thoughts of the human men ran in circles around inside my head, all mashed together with ours into one big ball of random words and emotions that didn't make any sense.

Before I could try to decipher any of what I heard, the loud static of three radios startled everyone.

"Boys?" the voice from the other end echoed through the room. "Is everything okay out there at the old Cullen place?"

Edward cleared his throat and spoke into the radio attached to the shoulder of his jacket.

"Yeah chief, everything is fine out here, we got it handled."

"No problems then?" the voice asked.

"Nope, no problems at all, pop." Emmett spoke this time, looking directly into my sister Rosalie's eyes, a grin pulling up the side of his face. "Everything's perfect."

"Well, that's good. On your way back to the station I want you boys to stop over at Harlin's and make sure he's sticking with two a.m. last call. Last couple of weeks he's been serving until four."

"We're on it dad," Edward said.

_No. _

_They can't leave yet._

I shot Alice a panicked look but the smile on her face reassured me that everything was okay.

Emmett looked at all of us and smiled, Jasper looked like he might be in pain and Edward looked so sad.

"Ladies, if you ever need anything," Emmett said with a nod to us. "Anything," he winked to Rosalie and she stifled a giggle, following after him as he walked toward the door.

"May I walk you out?" Alice asked Jasper. He nodded, his face lighting up, and he offered her his elbow. She curled her little hand around his long arm and walked with him out the door.

Edward and I were alone again. His hands were shoved into the front pockets of his uniform and he kicked the toe of his boot against the floor.

"So, um…I guess this is goodnight then," he said, glancing up at me from under his thick lashes before he turned to leave.

"Wait…" I blurted. And before I could stop myself, I grabbed his hand.

He gasped.

"Your hand is so cold," he said quietly.

I jerked my hand back and shoved them both under my arms. "You know what they say, cold hands, warm heart," I said with a nervous chuckle.

_Jesus, did I just say that? _

"Yep, that's what they say," he said, an amazingly crooked smile turning up the corner of his mouth.

He started to walk away again and I followed, fast. So fast I nearly collided with him when he stopped.

"Um…I was just wondering," he said, running a hand nervously through his hair. "Would it be okay if…I don't know…if I called you or something?" He rushed through the words, taking a deep breath once he got them all out.

_YES!!!_ I screamed inside my head.

I bit my lip; a nervous habit brought over from my human days, and smiled my best, non threatening, smile at him.

"I'd like that very much, Edward."

"Cool," he muttered, blushing and looking down at his feet again.

Red and blue lights flooded the living room through the open front door accompanied by a blip of the siren.

"I gotta go," he nodded toward the door.

I walked with him out to the police SUV and watched him haul himself into the back. He leaned out of the open back window with a notepad in his hand.

I didn't even give him a chance to ask. I snatched the paper out of his hand and wrote my cell phone number on it. I even signed my name with a little heart attached to the end of the 'a' in Bella. I was tempted to write the words 'please call me' or 'I love you Edward' but I refrained. I didn't want to freak him out because I'm pretty sure he was a little bit freaked out anyway.

Hell, I would be.

He looked down at the notepad and smiled, tearing off the piece of paper and folding it neatly he placed it inside his jacket, into the pocket of his uniform shirt. Right over his heart.

We all stood in the driveway until we heard the tires of the big truck hit the main road.

Rose and I turned to Alice, desperately needing to hear, from her mouth, that everything was going to work out okay.

"A little faith would be nice," Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Once again she reassured us that everything was going according to plan and that we should just relax, our futures were still on track.

I wandered up to my room and opened the huge glass doors, staring out into the forest.

Overcome with an irrational need to be close to him again, I wanted to run as fast as I could over to Edward's room and lay in his bed until he got home, or something equally ridiculous as that.

"Bella?" Alice's voice kept me where I was as she walked into my room and sat on my bed.

My body physically ached now that he was gone.

"I know," Rose said, reading my thoughts and sat down beside Alice on the bed.

I sighed and sat next to my sisters. I laid my head in Alice's lap and Rose stroked my hair. This was easier for them. Alice could see the future and Rosalie could hear the true thoughts of others.

While I could leech from their abilities, the gift wasn't as pure as it was for its owner. The visions weren't as clear for Rose and I as they were for Alice, just like Alice and I couldn't hear the complete thoughts of others and my sisters couldn't project without following where I lead them.

"Trust me Bella," Alice said in a soothing voice. "Please."

Rosalie wove her fingers in my hair. "His thoughts for you are true," she said, reassuring me.

I sat up and gathered my wonderful sisters in my arms. I trusted them.

"Thank you," I whispered.

When I was alone in my room again I thought of my encounter with Edward. Remembering every move he made and every word he said with perfect recollection. If I really thought about it, I could probably count the number of breaths he took and beats his heart made.

I closed my eyes and recalled the moment I reached for his hand. I focused my memory on his face, his reaction to my cold hard skin.

I studied his expression in my mind's eye. It wasn't fear that made his eyes widen and gasp at my touch. I wasn't sure what it was, but I'd put fear into the eyes of enough men to know what it looked like and it was anything but fear.

**EPOV**

The ride to Harlin's bar was virtually quiet. We gave Joe Harlin, the owner, a warning for still serving liquor after two a.m. and headed back to the station.

When we got back, Emmett slammed the car into park and he and Jasper nearly leapt out of the truck.

"Are we going to talk about what happened at all tonight, or are we just going to pretend like nothing happened?" I shouted at them.

Jasper stopped and Emmett turned, walking back across the parking lot at me.

"What do you want me to say Ed?" he asked, throwing his hands in the air. "You wanna hear that I think I've lost my god damned marbles? That we all have?" He gestured to all three of us. "That I'm about to piss my fucking pants because I don't know if I'm more scared out of my mind about this shit or because I was so excited to see _her_ open that door that I damn near jizzed in my fucking pants right there on the front fucking porch?" He looked over at Jasper, still standing in the middle of the parking lot. "Look at him, Jazz can't even talk man."

"I'm okay," Jasper said, speaking for the first time since he saw that little Alice girl.

"What?" Emmett said, spinning around and staring at Jasper. "You're okay? Dude, you haven't talked in like, two hours, you are far from okay."

Jasper turned around and started to laugh, everything was suddenly very clear to him. "I'm more than just okay Em," he said, having a complete epiphany. "I've never been this okay in my entire life," he said, pumping his fists in the air.

"Okay, I see Jasper has decided to take a ride on the crazy train," Emmett said, shaking his head. "What do you think, runt?"

God, I hated it when he called me that.

I dug into my shirt pocket and pulled out the piece of paper. I opened it and saw her name, Bella, with a little heart on the end, and her phone number.

"I think I got a phone number," I laughed, staring at the piece of paper.

Jasper gave me the thumbs up and we both started laughing hysterically. Maybe we had gone completely insane.

"You two are fuckin' nuts," Emmett said, shaking his head and heading for the station doors.

"Wait," I said, in between laughs. "You're telling me that if this, what's her name…" I snapped my fingers, trying to jog my memory of the blonde girl's name.

"Rosalie," Emmett said, a little annoyed when I couldn't think of her name right away.

"Right, Rosalie, so you're telling me that you have no interest in her what so ever?" I asked.

Emmett cocked his head at me. "Are you serious? Did you not see her?" he asked, completely baffled.

I'd seen her and she was pretty enough. But not even remarkably close to how mind numbingly beautiful my Bella was.

"Yeah, so," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Seriously?" Emmett snorted. "Dude, I may not be crazy like you guys, but I'm not stupid, but I _would_ be crazy if I didn't try to break off a piece of that fine ass."

With that Emmett made his way into the station.

Jazz turned to me and grinned. "That's Emmett speak for he's just as fucked up crazy as we are."

We both laughed out in the parking lot for a good fifteen minutes. It was that deliriously happy laughter where your sides start to ache and tears roll down your cheeks.

"We should go check on Em," I said nodding toward the building. "I think he's having a hard time dealing."

"Ya think?" Jasper snorted and slapped me on the back as we walking into the station.

**JPOV**

I stood in the middle of the parking lot, listening to my brother Emmett rant at Edward, our younger brother.

I knew Emmett, he wasn't mad, he was terrified.

He was also afraid that there was something wrong with me because I hadn't spoken a word since laying eyes on the most beautiful creature that had ever walked the earth.

Alice.

She was so tiny I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and protect her from the big bad world.

I hadn't spoken for a while because I'd been concentrating.

Concentrating on that melodic giggle of hers, swirling it around in my head in an endless loop. Memorizing it and every now and then throwing in the way my name sounded when she said it.

"I'm okay," I said.

"What?" Emmett said, spinning around. I could feel him staring at my back. "You're okay? Dude, you haven't talked in like, two hours, you are far from okay."

He just didn't get it did he?

I started to laugh. "I'm more than just okay Em," I said, turning around and throwing my fists up into the air. "I've never been this okay in my entire life."

He looked at me for a second and then mumbled something about a crazy train, but to be honest, I wasn't listening. Not to him anyway.

Alice's sweet little voice played in my head and I laughed along with it. God, this was the most wonderful feeling.

I half listened to Emmett trying to make light of his feelings for Rosalie as he stomped through the station doors.

"That's Emmett speak for he's just as fucked up crazy as we are," I said to Edward.

That was it, we let loose with our laughter and damn near literally rolled on the ground laughing. Poor Emmett, if it was remotely possible, I would say he had it worse than we did.

I caught Edward gazing at the paper with Bella's phone number written on it. He reached out a finger and traced the letters and numbers and I saw him mouth something. It looked like 'my Bella' but I couldn't be sure.

Well, Emmett was going to be hoping on the crazy train soon enough, because if it was anything close to what I felt for my Alice and what I saw in Edward, there was no avoiding it.

Edward suggested that we check on Em, so we wandered into the station.

"Hey boys," dad said from behind the desk. "Is Emmett alright?"

Edward and I looked at each other.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Well," dad said, sitting up a little straighter in his chair, "he came storming through the door a little while before you two did and now he's banging around in the interrogation room."

Just about that time we heard a loud banging sound coming from the little room to the left of the main lobby.

"Maybe, I'd better go check on him," dad said, getting up from his seat.

"NO!" Edward and I shouted.

Dad froze, hovering over the seat. "Are you sure everything is alright?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at us.

"Everything's fine dad," I reassured. "We just had a little disagreement with Em. We'll handle it." I grabbed Edward's jacket sleeve, "C'mon Ed."

We looked at the closed door for a second before I turned the knob and eased the door open.

Emmett was gripping the table with both hands. The entire table was shaking in his grasp.

"Damn it!" he growled and slammed the table against the ground.

I saw water trembling on the table as it bounced off of the floor. Just at that moment Emmett gripped the table tighter and I saw two drops of water land on the wood.

Jesus, Emmett was crying.

**EMPOV**

I heard Jasper's little comment about me being just as fucked in the head as they were as I stormed through the doors of the station.

"Hey son, you alright?" dad said, looking up from his computer screen.

"Jesus, I'm fine!" I grumbled at him as I slammed the door to the interrogation room shut behind me.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the door. Her face flashed behind my closed eyelids.

I clenched my fists against my temples and banged the back of my head against the door. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Ugh, get out of my head," I muttered through my clenched teeth.

I saw my reflection in the two way mirror. Jesus, I looked scared out of my fucking mind. I picked up the metal folding chair and hurled it at the mirror. It bounced off of the shatter proof glass and clattered to the floor.

I slunk to the floor as the memory of Rosalie's smile bombarded my system and the sense that this face, this woman, was my future.

My destiny.

This couldn't be happening. I did not fall head over heels for someone I just met. Ever. And now this woman had me so screwed up in the head that I was about to march over to that house, drag her out if I had to and haul her fine little ass off to Vegas. What the hell was wrong with me?

No. Nonononononononononono!

"NO!" I shouted, grabbing the chair off of the floor and slamming it into the door, mangling it beyond repair.

_Yes,_ I heard her angelic voice echo in my head.

"NO!" I shouted again, gripping the table with both hands, I picked it up a few inches off of the ground and slammed it back down.

I picked it up again, a little higher this time and slammed it down a little harder.

_Then I have no reason to keep living,_ Rosalie's sad voice rang in my head.

"No," I gasped, holding onto the table for support now, because just the thought of no Rosalie was more than I could bear.

_Then love me, Emmett._

I took a deep shaky breath. "I don't know how," I choked out, feeling the hot tears starting to sting the back of my eyes.

_Just let it happen._

My hands fisted in my hair and I took a couple of deep breaths.

"What is wrong with me?" I cried, realizing that I was having a conversation with myself for fuck sake.

I gripped the table again. I was shaking so hard that I could hear the legs of the table ratting against the linoleum.

_Just let it happen._

Those words echoed in my mind.

More tears fell as my brain rebelled against the feeling of something so out of my control, bubbled inside it.

_Just let it happen._

I heard the door open slowly.

"Damn it!" I growled and picked up the table again, slamming it against the floor in frustration as I felt even more tears slide down my cheeks.

"Em?" Edward said quietly.

I took in a long deep breath and blew it out slowly. I could see Edward and Jasper in the mirror as they walked into the room and quietly shut the door.

We looked at each other's reflections and I took another deep breath.

"So, just let it happen, huh?" I asked.

Jasper nodded and gave me a reassuring smile. "Pretty much, yeah," he said.

"Fuck," I muttered, letting my head fall to the table.

"Pretty much, yeah," I heard Edward say with a chuckle.

"You think they're witches or something?" I asked my brothers.

"I don't know," Jasper shrugged, leaning against the table next to me. "But something is going on that we have no control over and quite honestly, I don't know if I want to."

I took one final deep pull of air and let it happen. I let the feelings of love and adoration for Rosalie flow through my veins.

I felt utterly euphoric.

"So…" I said, slapping my hands together. "When are we going back?"

Jasper raised his arm and clapped me on the back and I noticed an empty pouch on Jasper's belt.

"Dude, where's your cuffs?"

On instinct we all checked out belts, each of us were missing our department issue handcuffs.

"Should we arrest them?" Edward asked, a smile pulling up on side of his face. I think my little brother was all to thrilled at the idea of patting down or strip searching little Miss Bella.

Hmmm, strip search? I smiled as I thought about all the possibilities _that_ idea cooked in my head concerning Rosalie.

_I fought this feeling why?_

"And just what are we going to arrest them with, runt? They have our cuffs," I reminded him.

"We don't know that," Jasper interjected.

Edward and I rolled our eyes at him. He just couldn't wrap his head around the idea that his sweet little Alice might be a kleptomaniac.

"You know they took 'em," I said to Jasper. "I just don't know how they managed to get them off of us with us not knowing."

I started for the door of the demolished interrogation room; I looked up at the clock and saw that we only had a few more hours on our shift.

If we went back there and tried to take care of this on 'company' time we'd have to make out a report. I did not want to explain to dad how three barely dressed women managed to relieve us of our handcuffs.

Stopping at the door I turned to my brothers. "This is how this is going to work," I explained, "we go over there, on our own time, and get our shit back before dad finds out about all this and has us all committed, deal?"

Jasper and Edward nodded.

"Deal," they agreed.

Great, now all we had to do was keep cool in front of dad for the next few hours.

Piece of cake.

Yeah, right.


	4. Self Gratification

****

**_As per usual, all disclaimers apply._**

_Once again, many thanks to **vjgm** for her Superfly beta skills!_

_And I'd like to thank all that have taken the time to read and review! Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!!_

**RPOV**

I tried to focus on Emmett. Maybe because of our connection, I would be able to hear him from this distance if I concentrated hard enough.

But all I could hear were Alice's endless giggles echoing in my head. What on earth was that wicked little pixie up to now?

And she was certainly up to something.

I could practically feel the cogs clicking and turning in her mind, but she was trying her best to keep her thoughts from me. She was reciting Romeo and Juliet, of all things. Luckily, she was too distracted by whatever it was that was making her giggle and she let something slip.

Handcuffs, three pairs of handcuffs.

That sneaky little vampire!

I grabbed Bella and headed for Alice's room.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

I didn't even knock, I simply flung Alice's door open. "Ask Alice," I said.

Alice sat in the center of her bed. "What did I do?" she asked, looking as innocent as the day she was born human.

"Hand them over Alice," I said, extending my hand to her.

"Hand what over?" Bella demanded, getting so frustrated that she almost stomped her foot.

I glowered at Alice and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said, pulling the handcuffs out from under her pillow, "here, these are Edward's." She handed Bella one set of cuffs. "And these are Emmett's," she said dropping the silver rings in my hand.

"I'm guessing those are Jasper's," I said, pointing to the remaining set that she clutched in her tiny hand.

"I had to do something to ensure the future," she said, defending her actions.

"You could have told us Alice," Bella said.

"There wasn't time," Alice explained, "I saw the future changing when they had to leave so soon and I had to act fast."

"I'll say," I said with a laugh. "I didn't even see you swipe 'em!"

"Well, you were a little distracted by that big guy," Alice said with a grin.

That was an understatement if I'd ever heard one. I nearly blew the entire operation when I saw him standing on the front porch in that uniform. God, I loved to see a man in uniform.

I turned the handcuffs around in my hand and ideas started to bubble. The thought of these cuffs and what Emmett could do to me with them. Or better yet, what I could do to him, considering that I would undoubtedly break them like a pair of those plastic toy cuffs. But on him? Handcuffed to my bed? There was no stopping the grin that spread across my face.

"Hey," Alice snapped her fingers, breaking the spell I'd put myself into. "Listen, you two," she said, pointing to me and Bella, "you better take care of what ever it is you need to take care of and get those ideas out of your heads right now."

"But, I wasn't going to do…" Bella started before Alice shot her a look.

"The hell you weren't!" she said.

I tried to stifle a laugh, but was more than unsuccessful.

"That goes for you too Rose," she accused, "and don't tell me you weren't planning on doing it because your mind was made up, I saw it. Nice idea about the handcuffs by the way, I think I'm going to steal that," she said with a wink. "Look, they are coming over tonight and I can't have you two jumping Edward and Emmett as soon as they get in the door because that will just freak them out even more."

"I have some self control Alice," I said, a little irritated.

She laughed.

Right in my face!

"Yeah, right," she cackled. "You two are wound up tighter than a couple of Swiss clocks, especially you," she said, turning to Bella.

"Me?" Bella squeaked.

"Yes, you." Alice pointed. "This whole 'saving yourself' business is one seriously bad idea."

Bella was going to protest but thought better of it. Nobody bet against Alice.

"So, they were pretty freaked out huh?" Bella asked quietly.

"Well wouldn't you be?" I answered. "Imagine you're just walking around, being human and thinking everything is normal, when you all of a sudden you are standing face to face with the person you've dreamed about, non stop, for the last six weeks that you didn't even know existed. Wouldn't that freak you out just a tad?"

"But don't worry," Alice interjected, "they aren't so freaked out that they are going to turn down a drink or two when they stop by tonight."

Alice jumped off her bed and flung the doors of her massive closet open, digging around in a box that was in there and pulling out two big bottles of Jack Daniels.

"Where did you get those?" I asked.

"I had a weird vision just before we were sent here that told me we were going to need these," she said, shaking the bottles.

"So we are going to get them drunk?" Bella asked, cocking an eyebrow in my direction.

"More or less," Alice said with a grin.

**APOV**

I took Rosalie and Bella by the hands replayed the vision I'd had earlier in the evening for my sisters.

I showed them that the guys weren't just freaked out about seeing us, but more upset over the feelings they had for us that they couldn't control.

The vision was clear.

_The guys came by the house in order to get their respective handcuffs back, but they were all so nervous. Emmett, that big one of Rosalie's, was sweating bullets. I saw them taking the drinks and relaxing finally_.

Okay, so the whole drunk thing wasn't part of my vision, but I knew we needed to have some fun, and humans were a lot of fun to play with when they were drunk. Once I'd made up my mind on that, I could see the fun we would have.

"Alice," Bella giggled, watching the vision play out.

"Tell me that didn't look like fun," I challenged.

"But I don't have an outfit like that Alice," Rose said to me, dropping my hand and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Closet," I said, nodding to the left.

Bella and Rose walked into my closet to find boxes with their names written on them.

"Do you guys remember that shopping trip we took about a couple of months before Carlisle and Esme sent us out here?"

A squeal of delight came from inside the closet as they cracked open the boxes. They had been highly pissed at me when I had taken them both shopping and then wouldn't let them have their new clothes.

I heard a couple of thank you's on the wind as they rushed past me with their boxes.

Bella zipped back in and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Alice," she said, giving me a tight squeeze.

"You know," I said to her as she was leaving, "Edward is probably home, asleep, right now?"

She looked at me with a very confused expression.

I rolled my eyes, Bella didn't take hints very well.

"And I'd be willing to bet that he's dreaming, about you…"

She gasped and I swear, if it was possible she would have blushed nine shades of red. This Edward had her really messed up in the head. The Bella I knew would never have though twice about jumping into some guy's dream for a little self satisfaction.

"Bell, you have got to get over this whole 'saving it' thing you've got cooked up in your head. You have the ability to sneak inside his head and pretty much see what he wants to do to you. In action. Hell, if I had that ability I wouldn't think twice about jumping inside Jasper's head to see all the dirty little thoughts he had about me."

I giggled and shivered, just imagining it.

She opened her mouth, to protest I'm sure, but I put my hand up, stopping her.

"You'll thank me for it," I said, "trust me."

**BPOV**

_Trust her. _

If there was any being on this planet that I trusted more than any other, it was Alice.

I puttered around my room for a little while, taking all of the clothes out of the big box she'd given me and put them away. Except for what I would be wearing tonight.

_Okay, now what?_

Shower. I could get that out of the way.

I stood in my shower and let the warm water flow over my body. Oh that felt so good. Maybe I _should_ take Alice's advice and relieve some stress.

I closed my eyes and threw my thoughts toward Edward as quick as I could before I lost my nerve. Those poor minds between my brain and Edward's were probably swimming with unadulterated lust right about now.

I reined my control in a bit and concentrated on just Edward and slipped into his dream.

_He was walking from his police cruiser toward some bright red sports car. No, he wasn't just walking, he was swaggering. Oh dear god. I could see the reflection of the sports car in his mirrored cop sunglasses and I saw the window slowly roll down._

"_Is there a problem officer?" I heard the voice from the inside of the car say._

_Wait a minute, that's my voice._

_I saw my hand flutter out of the window, handing him a driver's license._

_He took a step back from the car and pushed his sunglasses down his nose, looking over the top of them at me. "Can you step out of the car please Ms. Cullen?" he said._

I felt my entire body tingle as I slid my hand down my torso and between my legs.

"_Did I do something wrong, officer?" I asked as I climbed out of the car, wearing what could barely be qualified as a dress._

"_Place your hands on the back of the car please," he said, pointing to the back of the vehicle._

I watched him, watching me slowly walk to the back of the car. The way he looked at my body fueled the movements of my hand circling around the tight little bundle of nerves that itched for his hot touch. I cranked up the heat of the water and held my hand under it for a moment, letting my fingers get good and warm in the water that was so hot it would have scalded human skin.

_He came up behind me and dipped down. Starting at my ankles he slid his hands slowly up my bare legs. As he moved up my body he leaned in, pressing me against the trunk of the car._

"_So, you like going fast do you Ms. Cullen?" he purred into my ear as his hands slid around my waist and started moving up my stomach._

"Yes," I whimpered out loud, my now hot fingers sliding down into my cool folds.

_His lips pressed against the skin of my neck as his right hand slipped into the deep v of my dress, grasping my breast and squeezing it._

_He kicked my legs apart and slid his other hand down my back, gathering my skirt up over my ass and feeling between my legs._

I gasped and changed hands, sliding the freshly hot fingers into myself.

"_Tsk, tsk, Ms. Cullen," he said, reaching up between my legs and stroked the nub that was aching for his touch, "I was going to let you go with a warning, but I can't let this violation go."_

_The buckle of his pants clinked behind me as he unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down to his knees._

I saw his bare backside in the dream and nearly lost it.

"_What is my crime officer?" I asked._

"_I'm going to have to give you a citation for teasing an officer accompanied with driving without panties," he said, leaning into my ear again. "Dirty little girl," he whispered._

Oh god, this was like watching live porn, staring Edward and me. I worked my hand faster, strumming myself into a near frenzy, then I had an idea. I nearly ripped the shower head right out of the wall, trying to get it down fast enough and shove it between my legs.

_I heard him gasp and growl as he pressed into me from behind. His hand crawled up my back and tangled in my hair, pulling it just a bit._

"Harder," I growled, out loud and then shot that thought through the dream.

"_Harder," I growled and sunk my teeth into my bottom lip, moaning in pleasure when he did what I asked._

"_I love the way your cool little body feels," he panted._

That was all I could take. I tumbled backwards out of the dream and slid to the floor of the shower, my head spinning, panting and shuddering with the force of my orgasm.

I blinked my eyes and tried to focus, I literally felt dazed.

That had never happened before.

I reached up to turn the water off and sat on the shower floor and absorbed what I'd just heard him say.

He liked the way my cool body felt.

A deliriously happy smile spread across my face.

Oh yeah, I owed Alice big time.

**EPOV**

I sat bolt straight up in bed, sweating, gasping for breath, heart pounding and with a raging hard on.

Jesus, what the hell was that all about? That was one of the most real dreams I'd had yet. I remembered back to last night, standing in the kitchen with her and how cold her hand was when she touched me.

I liked it.

I didn't realize how much I'd liked it until now. I stood up and started to head for the bathroom, to relieve this god awful pressure. If I could anyway. I'd been having a hell of a time with that lately and it was so weird.

I'd never been this turned on for this length of time in my entire life. It was like I was in a perpetual state of arousal ever since I started dreaming about her. But every time I tried to get some kind of relief it took forever because something seemed…off.

I thought about her cold little hand and stopped in the middle of the hallway. I stood still for a second and listened to my dad snoring and Emmett moaning and groaning in his sleep. I tiptoed down the stairs and across the kitchen.

_What am I looking for?_

I flung open the fridge and looked around. Nothing in there would work for what I needed.

"Try sticking your hand in a bowl of ice first, it helps," I heard on the other side of the refrigerator door and nearly jumped out of my skin.

Jasper chuckled from the doorway leading down to his room.

"Christ Jasper, you nearly gave me a heart attack," I whispered.

"Sorry bro," he laughed. "But I'm serious about the ice," he said, setting a bowl of mostly melted ice in the sink. "I don't know why, but it works."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Fine," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "walk around all frustrated and pissed off like Emmett all the time then."

I eyeballed the freezer. _It's worth a shot right?_

"Bowl of ice huh?"

"Trust me," he said with a grin before he shut his door. I could hear the stairs creak as he walked down into his room.

I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl and then filled it with ice cubes and then headed back upstairs.

I sat in the bathroom and stared at the bowl.

_I feel like an idiot_.

I took a deep breath and shoved my hand into the bowl and held it in there for as long as I could stand it.

_Great, now my hand is numb._

I worked my fingers open and closed a few times until I got control of them again. I touched my finger to the tip, to test how cold it was.

I jumped. It was cold, but it felt…good.

I wrapped my hand around myself and replayed the dream scenario in my imagination, with a little variation.

"_I would really like to help the community, Officer Swan?" she said, unbuckling my belt._

I moved my hand up and down, pumping myself. Yeah, now _this_ felt right. I could feel that my hand was going to heat back up pretty soon so I stuck my other hand in the ice.

"_I want to do my part for the department," she purred, reaching her cold hand down the front of my pants._

I quickly switched hands. "Jesus," I gasped, jumping again as my ice cold fingers touched my hot flesh.

_Her icy fingers wrapped around my shaft as she pushed my pants down with her free hand._

"_What can I do officer?" she asked, looking up at me with those gorgeous amber colored eyes._

_I looked at her mouth, she had the most beautiful mouth I'd ever seen. _

Would her mouth be cold like her hands? I hoped to find out soon, but since this was my fantasy, right now, it was.

"_Your mouth," I nodded toward my straining length that was getting harder by the second in her hand and damn near exploding at the sheer thought of being in her mouth._

"_Anything for you officer Swan," she said with a smile as she sank to her knees._

I switched up my hands one more time…just a few more strokes.

_I watched her succulent red lips parting to take me inside. _

_She closed her mouth around the tip, her cold tongue swirled around the end and her eyes fluttered in pleasure at the taste._

That was all it took. I shuddered as I released into the toilet, groaning with every last spurt.

My knees started shaking and I slunk to the bathroom floor.

"Whew," I breathed, an after shock raking my body.

Jasper is a fucking genius.

**EMPOV**

I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was noon. Damn I hated working the night shift because I always wound up sleeping through half of the next day.

Rosalie was everywhere in my dreams. Hell, she was everywhere in my head right now and I was awake.

Man, if I didn't have her soon my dick was just going to drop off. Even jerking off didn't help anymore.

Hell, I was half tempted to give Jasper's hair brained idea about the ice a whack. I was desperate.

I stomped down the stairs and found Jazz and Edward laughing up in the kitchen. I was not in the mood for their shit.

"What the fuck are you two dip shits laughing about?" I yawned and headed for the cupboard.

I heard something sliding across the table and turned to see a little bowl of ice sliding toward me.

I narrowed my eyes at it and they both started cracking up, slapping their knees and grabbing their stomachs.

The runt was the closest so I went after him first, but damn that little shit was fast. He ducked out of my grasp, still laughing like an idiot.

"Don't be pissed off at Ed, man, at least he's smart enough to take care of his shit," Jasper nodded to the bowl on the table.

I grumbled and headed back to the cupboard and grabbed a mixing bowl. I reached into the freezer and dumped the entire ice tray into the bowl and slammed it back under the icemaker. If I was going to do this shit, I was going to do it up good damn it. I've been pent up for a fucking week!

My brothers watched me stalk around the kitchen in silence. Good.

I snatched the little bowl off of the table and dumped the ice into the big mixing bowl, slamming the little bowl back down onto the table so hard that it bounced back up and flew at my head.

That was it, Ed and Jazz roared with laughter. Edward laughed so hard that he literally fell out of his chair.

"Fuck you both," I grumbled as I stomped up the stairs.

"You two assholes better be ready to leave at five," I yelled down the stairs before I slammed my door shut.


	5. Game On

_All the usual disclaimers apply!_

_Thanks muchly to **vjgm** for her Super Beta skills and for letting me run around her head and pick her brain, you rock girl!!_

_And thank you to all of my super cool readers out there, you keep me going!!_

**EPOV**

Jasper and I laughed for a good while after Emmett slammed his door shut.

At least he should be in a better mood later.

"You wanna watch the game, Eds?" Jasper asked, walking into the living room and flicking on the TV.

"Nah, I think I'm going to take a walk."

Jasper stood up, I assume to join me, but he sat back down when he saw that I had grabbed my sketch book.

My brother knew me well. Sketching was something I did alone, when I needed to think.

I walked out through the back yard and right into the forest. A few hundred feet from the house was my spot, the one I liked to sit and think in. I took a deep pull of the air, it smelled, better than it used to. It almost smelled like…Bella. I knew she had smelled familiar last night, but I couldn't place where I had smelled that scent before.

Strange.

I flipped open my sketch book and looked at one the drawings I'd worked on last. It was one of Bella, naturally.

These days, all my drawings were of Bella.

I flipped to a fresh page and closed my eyes, bringing her face into view. My pencil moved swiftly across the paper and her eyes started to emerge on the sheet, big beautiful eyes.

I stopped and looked into them. It felt almost like she was there, looking right back at me through the page.

I took my time on the sketch, making sure I had gotten every feature as perfect as possible. The soft slope of her nose, curve of her lips, arch in her brow and the soft little wisps of hair that I imagined would be blowing across her face if she were standing in front of me right now.

I sat back against the tree and looked at the drawing, I had inadvertently written 'My Bella' at the bottom of the page.

I had to laugh at myself. I didn't even know this woman.

I shook my head. "My Bella," I said out loud, laughing even harder at the sheer ridiculousness of what was happening to me.

What is _happening_ to me?

I thought about my brothers as well, they were just as bad off as I was.

_What is happening to all of us?_

I sighed and took one more look at Bella's picture.

I couldn't speak for my brothers, but I was falling in love with this woman who I hadn't said more than three words to.

And I didn't know how to stop it.

Then, a scary thought occurred to me, I didn't _want_ to stop it.

There was definitely something, I don't know, otherworldly, going on here and it scared the shit out of me

But it excited the hell out me too.

I wanted Bella.

No, I _needed_ Bella.

**JPOV**

"Hey Jazz," Edward walked into the living room and looked around. "Where's Em?"

"Still up there," I nodded up the staircase to the second floor.

"Still?" Edward looked up the stairwell and shook his head. "That can't be normal," he said, shaking his head.

"Has Emmett ever been normal?" I asked with a laugh.

"Good point," he said with a nod.

About that time we heard a door upstairs fly open and Emmett came bounding down the stairs, leaping when he got toward the bottom and sailing over the last three steps, landing with a thud on the kitchen floor. He tossed the empty mixing bowl in the sink with a loud clang. I didn't _even_ want to know what had happened to the water from the melted ice that should have been in that bowl.

"You," Emmett shouted, spinning around and shooting me the double point, "are a fuckin' genius!"

Before I could say anything in response, he sprang across the living room, picking me up out of the chair and squeezing the hell out of me.

"Emmett…" I choked, gasping for air.

He bent his head and gave me a huge wet kiss, right on the cheek.

"ARGH, Emmett!" I yelled, trying to wiggle free of his crushing embrace. "That's disgusting!"

He dropped me and scrubbed my cheek with the end of my shirt.

"You too!" he pointed at Edward, who was laughing his ass off on the couch. "Come here!"

He grabbed Edward in a head lock and rubbed his knuckles over Edward's head.

"Em-mett!" Edward howled, trying to break free.

After a few good noogies, he let Ed up. He puffed his chest up like a giant peacock and took deep long breath.

"Ahhh," he said as he exhaled. "Let's get the hell out of here, shall we?"

With that he flung open the door, jumped off the porch and bounded for the jeep.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe he damaged the blood flow to his brain or something," Edward replied.

"Come on ladies, let's go!" Emmett yelled out the window of the jeep and started laying on the horn.

Edward and I piled into the jeep just as dad was pulling up next to us in the cruiser.

"So, where you boys headed off to?"

We all looked at each other for a second before I answered. "Just goin' out," I said. That seemed a general enough answer.

"Well, you boys have fun, and try to stay out of trouble" he said, slapping the hood of the jeep. "Oh, I'll probably be gone by the time you boys come in tonight, Frank and I decided to head out to the lake and camp out tonight. Gonna try to get in some night fishing. I'll be back tomorrow night."

"See ya pop," Emmett yelled as he hauled out of the driveway.

**BPOV**

I rounded the corner and saw Alice busy in the kitchen. I zipped in behind her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you," I said with a grin. "I really owe you big."

"Don't worry about it," Alice smiled. "I saw Edward's little cop dream about the two of you and decided to steal it and use it on Jasper."

"You are such a little thief," I teased, reaching back and giving her a swat on her backside.

She giggled as she gathered three shot glasses and headed for the living room.

I grabbed the two bottles of Jack and followed her out.

"We're not going to have to drink this are we?" I wrinkled my nose at the nasty smelling liquid. I don't know how humans drank that stuff, for fun no less.

She didn't answer me, so I knew what that meant. "Ugh," I complained.

"Just one or two shots," she explained.

"Well which one is it Alice, one or two?" I asked.

"Three or four, five tops," she said quietly, giving me her best sweet pixie smile, "or ten…ish."

"Ugh," I heard from the staircase as Rose join in our conversation. "I can't stand that stuff, it's just…foul."

"I know," Alice said and we all shuddered.

"Well, at least I get to play with Emmett," Rosalie said, with a sigh and a smile.

We all giggled. "You seriously have a one track mind when it comes to that big one don't you?" Alice said.

"Yep." Rose squared her shoulders with pride. "And he's big ev-ery where," she said with a wicked grin.

I spun around and gaped at her. "Rose! You peeked!" I accused.

"Yeah, like you haven't," she snorted at me and then got very quiet. "Oh my god, you haven't!" Rosalie said as she burst out laughing.

"She's saving it, leave her alone," Alice defended, putting an arm around me.

"Hold up," Rosalie said. "You're telling me, that you haven't peeked. Not at all?"

"No."

"Not even in one of those little dirty dreams he has about you?" Rose grinned at me.

"That is different," I rationalized.

"How is that different?" Rosalie asked, crossing her arms over her chest and waiting for an answer.

I took a deep breath. How was I going to explain this?

"Well, it's different because it's a dream," I said.

"So?" Rose said, shrugging her shoulders. "Naked is naked."

"No it's not," I defended. "When humans dream, they don't dream about themselves how they actually look. It's always, how they used to look or how they wished they could look."

Rosalie sat back against the big white couch and stretched out her long bare legs. "I don't know B, I've been inside Emmett's dreams and, they're pretty damned accurate."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yeah, I've seen inside his dreams too Rose and I have to be honest with you, that human is _not_ normal."

"Thank God for that!" Rose exclaimed, biting her lip. "I can't _wait_ until he's stronger and he can just toss me around…" Her eyes fluttered back in her head and her whole body shuddered at her own twisted little fantasy.

All three of our heads snapped up as we heard their vehicle turn off of the main road.

"They're here!" Alice shrieked.

I sprinted upstairs to give myself a once over in the mirror, smoothing down the skirt of my dress. Alice had us all wearing these little cotton, summery dresses, they didn't show off too much skin, but at the same time were thin enough that they were nearly translucent, just enough to drive a human man crazy, she really was a genius.

I flitted down the stairs to meet my sisters and waited for the guys to pull up.

I was so excited I could barley contain myself. I bounced on my tip toes with my bottom lip clenched between my teeth. I couldn't contain the nervous laughter that bubbled out of me.

"I'm going to see Edward again!" I giggled, out loud, before I caught myself.

Rosalie and Alice both looked at me and we all started to snicker like three little thirteen year old girls.

"Shhhhh, they're coming," Rose whispered.

We could hear the guys talking out in front of the house as they were getting out of the car.

"_If you have any questions on what to do, squirt, you just come see me,"_ Emmett said, laughing.

"_Shut up Emmett,"_ I heard Edward say.

I felt a growl build in the back of my throat. I didn't like the way Emmett, talked to Edward. I'd teach him a thing or two about respect, by…

Rosalie's fierce snarl interrupted my thought process.

"Easy Bella," she warned.

I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders a few times, calming myself down.

"Well he started it," I muttered under my breath.

"Both of you cool it," Alice said, stepping between us to answer the loud knock that was practically rattling the door off of its hinges.

**EMPOV**

I had just finished razzing Ed when I could have sworn I'd heard a growling sound.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked my brothers.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded. "Let's get inside."

Edward looked into the surrounding forest as we approached the big old house. "Ya know, I don't like them living way out here in the middle of no where," he said uneasily.

"Me either," Jasper and I said.

We were all on edge when I knocked on the door. The genuine male instinct to protect surged in my body. I had to protect my Rosie.

I banged the hell out of that door, I had to see Rosalie and make sure she was okay.

"Calm down Em, you're gonna knock the damn door down," Jasper said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Jazz had a way of making a person feel better.

The big old door swung open and that little bitty Alice was standing there, smiling up at us.

"Hello, boys," she said and, it was odd, but I suddenly felt a little bit dazed. I shook it off, blinking my eyes a few times when I heard a weird, nervous chuckle to my left.

_Did that just come out of Jazz?_

I turned and looked at my brother. He looked like one of those cartoon characters that had just seen the love of his life. I could almost see the little cartoon hearts shooting out of his eyes.

"Hello, Jasper," she sang as she leaned around me to speak to Jazz directly.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head when Jasper fucking giggled, in response.

And they call_ me_ the idiot.

When I turned back there she was. Rosalie. My heart seized in my chest as a smile curved that perfectly full mouth of hers.

"Hi, Emmett," she said and waved her fingers at me.

_I love you_, raced through my head and I struggled like hell to not blurt it out.

"Hi, Rosalie." My voice came out all breathy. _Shit_, I was fighting off the urge to laugh like a little girl for fuck sake.

_What the holy hell? Get a hold of yourself man!_

"Won't you boys come in?" she asked, opening the door all the way.

I cleared my throat and gathered myself. "Yeah, we probably should," I said passing by Rosalie as closely as humanly possible. "I think there is some kind of animal out in the woods; we heard something growling as we were walking up to the door."

All three girls looked at each other and I could have sworn I heard one of them snicker.

Didn't they realize that this was serious? They could really get hurt, or worse, killed.

"Well, it's a good thing that we have three strong men to protect us huh?" the little one, Alice said, trying to hold back a laugh.

_Protect…protect and serve…shit, the cuffs!_

"That reminds me," I started, giving them all the old cop eyeball. "My brothers and I seem to be missing a set of handcuffs, each. You ladies wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

I looked at Rosalie. God she was beautiful. Her arms tucked behind her back as she rolled her eyes up toward the ceiling, working her perfectly white teeth over her bottom lip as she grinned, trying her best to look innocent.

How I wanted to take that little bottom lip of hers into my mouth as I kissed the hell out of her. My heart raced with the need for her, and like she could hear what I was thinking, she popped her lip from between her teeth and giggled at me.

"I didn't take _anything_," she said, shaking her head and turning to her sister. "Bella?"

Bella shook her head at Rose. "No, I didn't take anything either."

Every eye in the house turned to the smallest person in the room, Alice, who just smiled up at us all. "Who wants a drink?" she said as she turned to walk away.

"Hold on there shortcake," I said, stopping her in her tracks. I raised one eyebrow and crossed my arms across my barrel chest giving her my best I'm-a-cop-so-you-better-tell-me-the-truth look.

She rolled her eyes at me! _That little shit!_

"Yeah right," Alice laughed, shaking her head. She reached down and hefted up a huge bottle of Jack Daniels. "How about a little game? I bet my sisters and I can out drink you three," she said, shaking the big bottle at my brothers and I.

I looked at Jasper and Edward and we all doubled over laughing. There was no way that these three little women could out drink three grown men. No way.

"Okay I'll bite, shorty, what's the bet?" I asked.

"If you win, you boys can have your silly little handcuffs back and use them on us as you see fit."

I looked at Rosalie. The thought of having her handcuffed to…well, anything, was so tempting that I blurted out, "Deal!" before even consulting with my brothers.

Rosalie cocked her head at me. "But you haven't heard what happens if _we_ win," she said, a slow smile spreading on her full red lips.

Once again, my brothers and I laughed, I actually slapped my leg I was laughing so hard.

"You're not gonna win," I laughed. "So what does it matter?"

She narrowed her topaz eyes at me. Jesus, I think she was even sexier when she was pissed, if that was even remotely possible. She fisted her hands on her hips and glared at me.

_God I want to bend her over the back of the couch, flip up the back of that little cotton dress and fuck the hell out of her, right now!_

She bit down on her lip again and I think she moaned a little. _Wait, I didn't just say that out loud did I?_

"If we win," she began, walking over to the coffee table and filling a shot glass full of liquor, "we get to keep the cuffs and use them on_ you_ as _we_ see fit."

"DEAL!" Jasper shouted, his voice cracking up an octave.

I looked at him like he had three heads. "Dude?" I muttered.

"What? That sounded really good," he whispered under his breath. "I'm thinking it's a win, win."

True, it _could_ be a win, win. But I didn't loose. Ever. To anyone. Not even to little Miss Come-fuck-the-hell-outta-me Rosalie over there.

Nope, she was going down!

In more ways than one if I had my way about it.

I already knew that Jazz was in so I looked to Edward and he nodded.

"We're in," I said, grabbing the glass out of Rosalie's hand and knocking it back.

Game on!

**_As always reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!_**


	6. Liquor and Lovin'

__

As usual all disclaimers apply.

This one is a little shorter than my usual but it just sort of played out that way, so I hope you like it.

As always, super ultra mega thanks to the awesomest beta on the planet, **vjgm**!

And many **MANY** thanks to my readers, you guys are so rad!

**RPOV**

Emmett poured a shot and handed it to me. I took it and swallowed it fast. Ugh, such a vile liquid. But other than the horrendous flavor, it had no effect on me or my sisters.

Alice turned to me and Bella and gave us a sly wink that only we could see. That sneaky little vampire was up to something again. Thank God she was on our side.

"This is boring," she sighed, after muscling down her third shot. "I think we need take this to the next level."

Emmett laughed at her. "Whatcha got in mind there, short round," he said, passing Edward a shot for Bella.

"I was thinking that we can up the stakes," she said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Emmett looked at his brothers and they all nodded in approval. "Okay, we're listening."

"So far we have been matching each other shot for shot right?" she began. The guys nodded in agreement, so she went on. "What I'm proposing is a challenge. We challenge you to drink a certain amount of shots in a row, if you can't do it; you have to give up an article of clothing."

"And if we can complete the challenge?"

A positively sinister smile spread across Alice's face. "If the challenge is completed then the other team loses clothes."

_Those clever little witches,_ Emmett thought, _they are just trying to distract us with their potential nakedness. Mmmmm, naked Rosalie. Shit, focus Em!_

He thought we were witches? I had to bite the inside of my mouth so hard to keep from laughing.

The brothers huddled on the other side of the coffee table, whispering in hushed tones that they thought we couldn't hear.

"_Look, I say we go for it,"_ Emmett said, looking over his shoulder at me and I gave him a little wave_. "Listen man, if I'm not alone with Rosalie soon, I'm gonna take some heads off okay?"_

"Alright, we're in," he said as they sat back down across the table from us. "Ladies first," he gestured in our direction.

I heard Alice's train of thought and casually touched Bella on the elbow and she nodded. Good, now we were all on the same page.

"We challenge you to three shots, each," Alice said. "Do you accept?"

Emmett looked at Edward and Jasper and they both bobbed their heads in agreement. And all three of them knocked back three shots in a row.

Emmett slammed the empty shot glass down onto the table and grinned at me. "Pay up, princess," he said with a smile.

My sisters and I stood, reaching behind ourselves and unclasping our bras. We pulled them out from under our dresses, a fete that seemed to amaze and arouse most men for whatever reason, and dropped them to the table. I went the extra mile and aimed mine into Emmett's lap.

They challenged us to the same, three shots each and after we swallowed the last of the repulsive liquid the guys rid themselves of their shirts. Emmett stretched across the coffee table and plopped his hot shirt into my lap. Resting his hands on the table, he leaned down even farther, just inches from my face.

"You just wanted to see me take my shirt off," he said quietly, with a wink before he sat back down.

I smiled up at him, payback was coming soon enough.

"We challenge one of you to take five shots," Alice said.

Emmett waved off his brothers. "Pfft, I've got this."

When he swilled down his last one he turned the glass upside down and looked across the table at me. "Pay up," he said, popping the 'p' with his luscious lips.

Alice, Bella and I all stood gracefully. We all reached up under our dresses and slowly slid out panties down.

"Oh Jesus," Jasper groaned and poured himself another shot and downed it as he watched Alice shimmy out of her underwear.

Edward couldn't speak. I think Bella might have caused some brain damage running around inside his head because he couldn't hold onto a single coherent thought as Bella slid her panties across the table to him.

I scooped mine up off of the floor and let them fall onto the table right in front of Emmett. I leaned forward, squeezing my arms against my breasts pushing them together, right in his face.

"You've been dying to get your hands on my panties all night haven't you?" I leaned a little closer. "Dirty boy," I whispered in his ear before I sat back down.

_Fuck me running,_ he thought, grabbing the bottle and drinking straight out of it, taking a few good pulls before he set it back on the table.

The challenges continued until we had drained both bottles and all of the men were left wearing nothing but their boxers.

Naturally, we showed no signs of even being the slightest bit tipsy and were still dressed, sans underwear of course.

Jasper was by far the drunkest, needing to take extra shots every time Alice winked at him, said his name or even looked in his direction.

Edward took as good as he gave and was now near passing out. Bella was waiting for us to leave so she could carry him up to her room.

Emmett, even though he had consumed the most alcohol, had a relatively clear mind despite that fact. He _was_ quite a large human after all so I really wasn't all that surprised. And truth be told, I was fine with it. I wanted him lucid, mostly, for what I wanted to do to him.

"Admidit," Emmett slurred slightly, "you're all a bunch of wishes," he said, waving a finger at me and my sisters.

"What did he say?" Bella asked.

"He thinks we're a bunch of witches," I cackled and my sisters joined in. We howled with laughter, witches, of all things.

Jasper hiccupped and rolled his head toward Alice. He reached for her; he wanted to stroke her hair but completely missed her head. "I doan think yourwa wish, I think yorwa nangel."

Alice laughed and kissed the top of his head. She scooped him up off of the couch and into her arms. "Have fun ladies," she whispered as she hauled him up the stairs

"Jebus, she's strong for a lilbitty thing," Edward said, coming to just as Alice was carrying Jasper up the stairs.

I shook my head, helped Emmett get up off of the floor and flung his huge arm around my shoulders. I could have just picked him up and carried him up the stairs like Alice had with Jasper, but, he was not taking this whole losing a drinking contest to three women very well so I was afraid his ego wouldn't be able to handle it.

I could also just fling him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes, but I really didn't want to jostle him too much right now. I really wasn't that familiar with how drunk a normal sized human had to be before they threw up, let alone someone as massive as Emmett was.

So, I made a show of helping him up the stairs to my room.

His eyes about bugged out of his head when he saw his handcuffs dangling off one of my bedposts.

_Holy shit_, he thought.

"Don't worry, you're off the hook tonight," I said, hefting him into my bed.

He flopped over onto his back and clasped his hands behind his head. "Who says I wanna to be let off the hook?"

_That cocky son of a bitch! _

"I'm not ready to collect yet," I said. "You're too drunk."

"Chicken," he said with a huge grin.

I narrowed my eyes at him; he was trying to provoke me. "I'm not…"

"Bawk, bawk," he taunted, flapping his arms behind his head.

I hoped I was moving at a relatively human speed as I crawled up his hot body. His breath hissed in and out as my mouth hovered inches above his deliciously scented flesh and I skimmed his taut belly with my nose.

"Jesus, Rosie," he gasped and his heart rate nearly doubled.

I breathed in his scent across his chest and up his thick neck. I could feel his pulse throbbing just under his skin and practically heard it pumping though his veins. The venom welled in my mouth as I fought back the urge to sink my teeth into his delicate flesh.

"Do you have any idea how good you smell, Emmett?" I whispered brushing my cold lips against his ear and making him shiver.

Adrenalin pumped through his blood, further flavoring the scent making it even more irresistible to the wild animal that raged to taste it. The basis of what I really was, but I was better than that, I had control. I sat back and looked into his eyes, they were wide and his thoughts raced with questions about how I felt, cold and hard against him.

"You're not ready," I said, pulling away from him.

It's not easy to surprise me, especially with my ability to 'hear' what's coming in my head. But this man managed to do the impossible.

In his mind he was terrified, every thought that poured out of his head was screaming for him to run. So I when he sat up abruptly I assumed that was what he was going to do.

I was more than surprised when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled at me, urging me closer.

I hesitated for a fraction of a second before I allowed him to move me, pulling my chest against his. I let myself straddle his lap, careful to not put too much pressure on him and crush his pelvis.

His hands slid up my back, scorching me right through the thin cotton of my dress. The heat felt so incredibly good that I couldn't stop the little moan that escaped my throat.

He leaned in and pressed his soft lips to mine. I couldn't help myself; I curled my fingers into his hair and slid my tongue into his delectably warm mouth. It felt so good that I had to remind myself to let him up for air.

With his fingers tangled in my hair he leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm more than ready," he said, gasping for air.

"Emmett…" I started, but he stopped me by shaking his head against mine.

"Please Rosie," he said, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed his impossibly hot erection against the cool niche between my thighs. "Mmmm," he moaned, clenching his bottom lip between his teeth. "Your body is so cold," he breathed. "I shouldn't want that, but God help I want it so bad."

He groaned and pressed his hips up against me again, heat radiated from under the only thing keeping him from sinking his hot rod deep inside me, his boxers. "I need you Rosalie," he whispered, "and I know you need me too."

I maneuvered our bodies quickly and lay on the bed beneath him, moving faster than I should have but I was beyond the point of anything like that mattering, and so was he.

His mouth connected with the flesh of my neck, his hot tongue fluttered against the most sensitive part of my body, where I had been bitten. I nearly came out of my skin. It was the one place on my body that no man had ever really paid that much attention to, and yet that was where he started, gravitating to it, like there was some kind of homing beacon that called out to only him.

He sucked that spot on my neck and I gasped, my body straining up toward his, seeking his contact, clutching his hair, mindful not to hurt him.

"Say it Rosie," he breathed his warm breath against my cold flesh. I felt his hand slide down my body, over my hip and pulled my leg around his body. His big hand moved up along the outside of my thigh, leaving intense heat in its wake, and started pushing up under the hem of my dress. "Tell me you need me too before I loose my mind."

"I need you Emmett," fell out of my mouth before I could stop it, but I did, I needed him.

Right here, right now.

Excitement surged through my body as he pulled at the top of my dress, popping off the first three buttons and sending them flying in different directions. He attacked my freshly exposed breast with a ferociousness that sizzled my nerve endings.

He sucked my nipple into his mouth and I arched into it. I wanted more. I swung my other leg around his body, wrapping a foot around his strong back and pressed our hips together, just enough to get my efforts to be gentle rewarded with his groan of pleasure.

"You're so wet Rosie," he panted against my skin.

"For you," I whimpered, as he ground against me. I could feel the fabric of his boxers rub against my mound.

He sat up slightly and slipped his hand between our bodies. He reached into his boxers and pulled himself free.

"Do you see what you do to me?" he said, giving his entire length one long, slow stroke.

I watched him move his hand up and down as his hips pulled and surged in contrast. I reached out and touched one cool finger to the end of his pulsing erection and his breath caught. I closed my hand around him, feeling his thick warmth in my hand and slid up his enormous shaft. He sucked his breath through his teeth as I drew my hand over the top.

"Mmmm…" he moaned, sinking his teeth into his lip. "God Rosalie, that feels so good."

"You're so warm Emmett," I whispered, and his eyes fluttered as I circled my thumb along the succulent ridge at his tip.

His mouth fell open and soft sounds of ecstasy rolled out of him. "I'm burning up Rosie," he said, his voice getting thicker with desire. "Only you know what I need…" he breathed, "only you."

I tightened my foot across his back and urged his body closer until his hard hot tip rested at my cool wet opening. My outer lips conformed around the head of his scorching member.

His breath hissed in his throat, "Ohhhhhhhh…that's it," he moaned as he pressed deeper inside me. He eased in, drawing out this delicious feeling for all it was worth. I could feel his pulse deep inside me. It felt so amazing.

Then he started to move.

His hips rolled forward and back in a way that no other man had done before. If was as if some cosmic force was guiding him, telling him which angles were the best to hit every one of my sweet spots.

I'd been with my share of human and vampire men alike, but this was unlike anything I'd ever felt before in the whole of my existence. It was as if life had been breathed back into my once lifeless soul.

I reached up and gripped one of the bedposts, channeling the beast within me, feeling the wood crack in my hand as he drove deep inside me. The sound registered in his thoughts, but he didn't seem to care as to what it was or where it came from.

"You feel so good inside," he panted, gritting his teeth and halted his movements.

He looked down at me with hooded eyes and brought his thumb to his mouth, leisurely swirling his tongue around the pad of it. He slowly lowered the thick digit to my body and pressed it to my quivering nub.

My eyes closed as a low growl built inside of me. I try to hold it in, but he pushed his thumb harder against that little bundle of nerves and a small sound rumbled out of my chest.

Realizing what I'd just done I looked up at him, a small smirk was playing at the corners of his perfectly carved mouth as he flexed his hips, pressing his heat even deeper.

"Are you gonna come for me, Rosie baby?" he purred down at me as he pressed my little button harder, moving it back and forth under his thumb.

God, how on earth did he know just what to say and when to say it?

"Yes Emmett…" I whimpered, so close to my release I could nearly taste it. I threw my head back and felt a couple of the springs give way under the pressure of my head. "Oh god…yes…"

He started moving his body again and the room started to spin.

"Can I come inside you?" he whispered "Please…oh god…I need to…" he moaned.

"Please Emmett," I begged. "Pleeeaaasssssse…"

I felt the first wave of pleasure starting to crest as I felt his blazing hot seed flow into my body. It felt like jolts of electricity were shooting though my body as the feelings deep inside exploded.

I could hear wood cracking and fabric tearing as my orgasm over took me, but I had control.

"Take me Rosalie," he breathed into the crook of my neck. "I'm yours forever, just take me."

My entire body quivered as he spoke and I was in such a daze. I had never had an experience like that in all my years. The world fell away and it was just me and Emmett, together on this bed. One body.

His heart hammered as he lay with his chest pressed to mine, it was almost like I had a heartbeat again.

I heard him make a sound, it was a strange sound and I suddenly felt something hot and wet in my mouth. It tasted so good, like…

I slowly opened my eyes and saw what I'd had my teeth sunken into.

Emmett's neck.

_Oh shit. _

_I think I just fucked up._

**As always reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!! Stay tuned...**


	7. Damage Control

**As per usual, all disclaimers apply.**

Special thanks to **vjgm** and her Super Ninja Beta skillz!

And thank you to all of my readers! You guys are truly the awesomest of awesome!!

**~BPOV~**

Edward had just passed out when Alice burst through the door and yanked me from the room.

"We've got trouble," she said, flinging the door to Rose's room open and pointing to the bed.

I followed her finger and gasped at what I saw. "Rose, what have you done?"

Rosalie was huddled against the headboard of her bed. Her hands were clamped over her mouth and blood trickled out from between her fingers, her eyes wild with fear.

"I didn't mean to do it," she whispered from beneath her hands, shaking her head.

I could still hear Emmett's heartbeat and it was starting to accelerate. We had to move fast.

"Rose, I need you to snap out of it," Alice said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "We have to get him out of here before the venom starts to really spread."

"But, we can't leave," Rose said, starting to panic.

Shit, she was right.

"Take him to the cottage we found in the woods a few weeks ago," Alice said, coming out of a vision. "Get dressed and do it now Rose, Bella and I will take care of everything here."

Rose's eyes snapped up and her head cocked, she'd heard a bit of something that Alice was thinking about. "What was that?" she asked.

"What? Nothing, an old vision," she said, grabbing clothes out of the closet and tossing them at Rosalie. "You have to go, now!"

Rose threw her clothes on, grabbed Emmett in her arms and sprinted out across the yard, disappearing into the woods.

Alice turned to me as soon as Rose was out of the room, "You have to move Rose's car into the garage and cover it up, and find Emmett's ID or something that has his handwriting on it, fast. You don't have a lot of time, Edward is going to wake up soon and I need you to keep him distracted while I work on getting this situation under control."

She was acting strange, even for Alice, ever since Rosalie mentioned whatever glimpse of an old vision she'd seen in Alice's head.

"Are you okay Al?" I asked. "You seem a little…"

"I'm fine, now hurry!" she snapped.

Something was definitely off. Alice just didn't snap like that, especially at me. I was going to have to talk to Rosalie and find out what Alice was hiding, this 'old vision'.

I darted downstairs and saw Emmett's pants on the living room floor. I picked them up and rifled through the pockets to find his wallet. I started to gather the rest of his clothes and his shoes when Alice appeared at my side.

"Thanks," she said, snatching the wallet from my hand, "now hurry with Rosalie's car, Edward will be waking up in about five minutes and he's going to be wondering where you are."

"Well, what do you expect me to do to distract him anyway?" I asked. "A little help would be nice, oh clairvoyant one."

She cocked her eyebrow at me and scrunched her mouth to one side. "Really, Bell? Has Edward seriously made you forget your skills as a succubus?"

"Alice, don't. You know what I have with Edward is special."

"We don't have time for this Bella," Alice huffed at me. "The situation has changed, but the future is still on track, we just need to take another route to get to it is all," she said. "I know you care about Edward and I know how special he is to you and if you trust me you are going to have the rest of eternity to show him how special he is, but right now you have to take one for the team."

"Okay, I get it," I nodded.

"Good, now go stash Rose's car, then get your ass upstairs."

I had to admit, I was glad that Rosalie wasn't around to hear how much I was _really_ looking forward to distracting Edward. She would _never_ let me live it down.

"Oh," Alice said, stopping me at the front door, "and keep all of his parts out of your mouth."

"Alice!"

"I'm just saying it's not the best place to get…bitten," she said with a little giggle.

"Right," I nodded, heading out.

After I moved Rose's car to the farthest corner of the garage I stood at the bottom of the stairs. Taking a deep breath, I headed up. Moving a little faster than was necessary, a smile started to break our across my face that I couldn't stop.

All of Edward's dirty little dreams came flooding back to me as I got closer to my room and I realized that I was more excited than I should be.

I stood in my doorway and watched him sleeping. He looked like an angel. His dark lashes fanned out across his creamy skin, he was so deliciously pale.

He groaned and rolled onto his back. His dark blue boxer briefs clung to his body as he moved, stretching his full length across my bed.

I saw his eyes slowly start to open, blinking a few times before realizing where he was. He looked around the room until he spotted me in the doorway, clutching the doorframe.

He stretched again, arching his back. "Mmmm, hey," he said, a half smile lifting up one side of his gorgeous mouth. He seemed more relaxed than he usually was around me; he was probably still a bit drunk.

I took a deep breath. The scent of his arousal in the air and the blood pumping through his veins nearly crippled me. Venom filled my mouth as he reached up and started to absent mindedly rub his chest.

Control. I had to remain in control or I was going to be holed up in that little cottage with Rosalie and Emmett, with Edward.

"Whatcha doin' all the way over there?" he asked as his eye raked slowly up and down my body.

"Watching you," I said with a coy smile.

He raised one long finger, beaconing me with it. "Come here."

All of his inhibitions seemed to be gone at the moment. Yeah, he was definitely still drunk.

Every nerve ending in my skin zinged to life as I moved across the room and when I got into the bed, I laid a hand on his chest.

His breath caught as I pressed my skin to his. He reached out and skimmed his impossibly hot fingers along my icy flesh and a moan flowed out of my mouth of its own accord.

"Your skin…" he said, stroking the outside of my thigh, "I've never felt anything like this before, hard and soft at the same time." His touch moved up my body, over the thin cotton of my dress and up my side until my face rested in his hand. "So cool and silky," he mused, tracing his thumb along my cheek.

"Does that bother you?" I asked.

"No, I like it," he whispered, biting his bottom lip. "Kiss me Bella; I need to know what your mouth feels like."

I leaned over him, my lips hovering over his. "Are you sure?"

His eyes closed as my wintery breath blew across his face.

"Yes," he breathed as his heart beat wildly in his chest.

I gently pressed my lips to his and his breathing sputtered for a moment before he gripped my body tighter, deepening the kiss.

I felt his hot tongue lick at the seam of my mouth, seeking entrance. Luckily, I'd had my wits about me enough to remember Alice's warning.

But I wanted to taste him in the worst way.

Parting my lips, I gently nudged his tongue back with mine and slid into his hungry mouth. He still tasted of alcohol, but that was overshadowed by the sweet flavor that was purely Edward. Heat and desire muddled my brain as I struggled to keep control.

He groaned as he gripped the back of my dress and I could hear the miniscule tearing of fibers in his grasp.

How long had we been kissing? I couldn't remember so I pulled back to let him breathe and moved my lips down his neck.

He gasped and gulped in deep breaths of air. "Jesus, Bella…oh God," he groaned as I worked my way across his delectable throat.

I trailed my fingers up and down his torso, feeling every muscle twitch as his body writhed underneath my touch.

_Stay in control_, I reminded myself.

I sat up on top of him, straddling him, "I want you Edward," I whispered, "want you so bad."

He grasped me around the waist and rolled my hips against his, pressing his gloriously hard erection to the wetness between my legs.

My head lolled back in pleasure, he was so hot and hard.

He slipped his hands under the skirt of my dress, gripping my bare backside and it was more than I could take.

The restraint I struggled with faltered for a split second and I ripped my dress off, tearing it in half, exposing my naked body.

The gasp he made registered in my brain, reining the control back in I froze, waiting, looking down at him.

His eyes were wide and wild, his heartbeat sputtered in his chest and his breathing wavered. He reached out to me and started to touch my body, his fingers felt like licks of a flame, hot and feathery.

"You're amazing," he breathed, wrapping his hand around one of my breasts. I arched into the feeling and moved my hips against his cloth covered length.

He reached to free himself of his cotton constraints, but I couldn't wait. Before he could even grab the waistband I shredded the boxers.

With his pulse racing though his veins he looked down at himself to see what I had done.

"What are you?" he asked, panting. I really don't think he meant to say it out loud, but now that he had, half of a smirk pulled up one side of his face.

"Yours," I answered, saying the first thing that popped into my head.

His grin widened into a full blown smile. He pulled my body down to his and held my face in his hands.

"Thank you," he whispered before he started to kiss me again. God his mouth was exquisite. It was almost too much to take, the heat, the flavor, the scent; all of it.

He tried to push me up and I allowed it, letting him guide me down against the mattress. He gazed at my body like a man who had been starving and was now given a steak dinner…hungry.

He literally attacked my flesh with his mouth. Licking, sucking, biting his way to my neck.

I really hadn't expected the alcohol to loosen his inhibitions _this_ much and my body trembled with the urge to fling him onto his back and take him right then and there.

No.

I had to remain in control.

I thought of Rosalie in the cottage with a screaming and confused Emmett. That was not going to be me.

I was confident that he was drunk enough to not be too bothered by my vampire speed and strength. Quick as lightning, I flipped him and sat astride him again.

"Shit!" he gasped. The slightest bit of fear shading his eyes as he realized what had just happened.

I froze again, not wanting to scare him anymore than necessary. "Did I frighten you?"

"A little bit," he chuckled. "But I think I like it," he said quietly, grinning up at me as he slid his hands around my waist.

My breathing hitched in my chest, he was truly perfect. What the hell was he trying to do to me?

_Rosalie…Emmett…stinky old cottage…_

I took a deep breath and calmed myself. This was going to be infinitely harder than I thought.

I felt his grip tighten on my waist as he tried to lift me up. Again, I allowed it. I leaned forward, letting my hips rise away from his body. He reached down, grasping himself and stroked a couple of times.

"Please, Bella," he begged. "You're all I dream about."

Holding his length at the base, he urged me back down onto his waiting shaft. The tip of his blazing hot erection practically sizzled against my cold wet opening. His eyes fluttered back in his head as he slowly pressed up into my body. He kept making these little noises of pleasure in the back of his throat that were driving me insane.

"Mmmmm…" he groaned, pushing that back of his head against the pillow.

The feeling was indescribable. His heat, his size, the way he moved inside me and the sweet sounds he made.

_Pitiful Rose…confused Emmett…dirty old nasty cottage…_

I sat up, taking control. Twisting my hands up into my hair, I undulated my body over his and took in his full length.

"Oh sweet God, Bella," he moaned, catching his full bottom lip between his teeth as he arched beneath me, pressing deeper still.

He nearly startled me when he sat up, taking my nipple between his lips. He swirled his gloriously warm tongue around it, drawing the pinkish bud into his mouth. His teeth grazed against the sensitive flesh and he whispered against my skin, "You taste so incredible."

He kissed his way to the other taut little peak and gave it the same attention. I sank my hands into his wild hair, guiding him back to my waiting mouth. I wanted to taste him again.

When I let him up for air he panted against my neck, his hot breath scorching my flesh.

"I want to taste you everywhere, I want to feel every inch of your skin under my tongue," he said, planting a hungry kiss just under my ear.

I really needed him to stop talking because if he said one more thing like that I was done for.

I laid him back down and started kiss him. Being as careful as I could with his fragile human body, I rode him faster.

The faster he came, the more likely he'd still be human in the morning.

His fingers gripped my hips, trying to slow me down, but I was having none of it. The groans and moans he was releasing against my mouth were sheer torture.

_Stupid, out of control, Rose…dumb, too damn human, Emmett…stinky, dirty, falling apart, old, nasty, run down cottage…_

I felt his hot come spurt into my body and my head snapped up, teeth bared.

_Rosalie…stinky cottage…Emmett…rotting shack…screaming…crying…screaming Emmett…crying, screaming, confused, Edward…_

My lips slammed shut and I ground my teeth together so hard that if my mouth had been open I was certain sparks would have been flying out of it.

I looked down at him and watched his orgasm play over his face. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

Phew, I'd done it, Edward was fine. More than fine it appeared. A wickedly euphoric smile spread across his face as he struggled to catch his breath.

His eyes were heavy and I could see that this little romp had taken its toll on his inebriated body.

I started to climb off of him and he stopped me. "Not yet," he mumbled drowsily, wrapping his arms around me, holding me close.

I reached my arms around his shoulders and started to stroke his hair. I really did love his hair; it was so silky and soft.

"Mmmm…" he groaned softly. "Feels good."

I could hear his breathing start to even out and his heart rate lower significantly.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered to him, hoping he was too close to sleep that he wouldn't be paying much attention.

"Love you," he smiled. "My Bella," he said quietly just before he faded completely into sleep.

**~APOV~**

I quickly scribbled a note, in Emmett's handwriting.

_Eddie & Jazz,_

_Sorry to take off on you like this, but I Rosie and I are meant to be. Please don't try to stop us, we'll be back in a week. _

_Tell dad I'm sorry to leave him hanging._

_Em_

There, that ought to take care of those two. Thank God for the forging skills I'd picked up over the years, I could forge damn near anything anymore as long as I had a sample of someone's handwriting and Emmett's signature on his ID was just what I needed.

Rose's letter would be easy, I'll just pop over to the cottage and have her whip one up to me and Bella.

I picked up my phone and opened it. I stopped before I dialed, listening. Bella and Edward were still going at it so I hit speed dial. I knew getting her to 'occupy' Edward would serve its true purpose, distracting her.

"_Alice?"_

"We've run into a snag," I said into the phone.

"_What kind of snag?"_

"Rose jumped the gun and bit Emmett."

"_Do you need me?"_

"No, I think I've got it under control, we're still on track with the future."

"_Okay, just let me know if you need my help, I'm only a few hours away."_

"I will. Oh, I slipped a little bit in front of Rose but I played it off as an old vision so I think we're okay as long as she drops it."

"_Played it off? There is nothing to play off, it IS an old vision."_

"You know what I mean," I said sarcastically. I saw a vision of Bella telling Edward she loved him and I knew I only had about ten seconds before she would be out of her Edward induced stupor. "I have to go, but I'll call if I need anything," I said quickly as I hung up.

I ran up the stairs to my room to finally have some alone time with Jasper. He was completely sprawled across my bed, his long body taking up nearly every inch of space.

I decided that it wasn't fair that Bella and Rose got to have fun with their men damn it, I wanted my fun too.

Besides, after all of that extra work I just had to put in to cover Rosalie's ass, I deserved it.

I stripped off my dress with one quick motion and flitted to the side of the bed.

_Three. _

_Two._

_One_.

His eyes slowly opened and he blinked at me a few times. "Am I dreaming again?" he mumbled groggily.

**~JPOV~**

I woke up with that eerie feeling that someone was watching me.

Positive I was still just feeling the affects of all the Jack I'd consumed, I slowly opened my eyes, just to check.

I had to blink them a few times to make sure I was seeing what I was really seeing.

Alice was standing at my bedside, as naked as could be.

"Am I dreaming again?" I asked. This wouldn't be the first time the vision of a completely nude Alice had wandered into my dreams. Not to mention I was still feeling pretty drunk.

She giggled and shook her head. "Nope, not this time Jasper."

"Jesus," I pushed myself up too far too fast and whacked my head on the headboard. "Ow, shit."

Her cold hand rested on the spot on my head where I'd smacked it against the hard wood.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, bending my head to kiss that very spot.

"I am now." _Shit, did I just say that out loud?_

Alice's cool fingertips slid along my backbone and it felt so amazing. Every time I was around her my body felt like it was going to spontaneously combust.

She moved her lithe body over mine, situating herself over my lap and took my face in her hands.

Whether it was the alcohol or just the innate desire to touch her that allowed me to move, I did't know, but I couldn't stop myself. I reached out and circled my arms around her tiny waist.

She smiled at me and I acted. I leaned in and kissed her, right on her pert little mouth.

Normally I wasn't much of a drinker but tonight, I was so thankful for the alcohol humming through me system, otherwise I would have never have had the guts to just flat out kiss Alice like that. Good old liquid courage.

She pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. _Whoa. What the hell was that?_ I thought I was drunk before but this I was feeling a different kind of buzz.

I wanted her.

I_ needed_ her.

The desire for her was so strong that I was no longer embarrassed by what I wanted to say to her or anything I'd ever said in my entire life.

"You're so beautiful," I said as I ran my fingers up her arm. The skin was so cold and kind of hard, but there was a softness to it too. She was definitely not like any other woman I'd ever known.

"Will you do something for me Jasper?" she asked, pulling her fingers through my hair.

"Anything."

"Make love to me," she whispered, so soft that I almost couldn't hear her.

_Dear God in heaven, thank you!_

I didn't say anything; words could not express what I was feeling in this very moment so I just laid her back onto the bed and proceeded to worship her.

I lavished every inch of her body with kisses and long slow swipes of my tongue. Her skin has the most amazing flavor and something inside me screamed to just devour her. I looked down at her writhing body. She looked like some erotic fairy that was sent up from hell to torture me.

But if this was hell, screw heaven.

I removed my boxers and sat back on my knees between her legs. I gripped her hips and lifted them off of the bed and slowly sank into her cool center.

This was better than any bowl of ice. Her coldness enveloped me, soothing the burning ache deep inside of me that I'd felt ever since the first time she strolled into my dreams.

That's when I knew.

"You're mine," I breathed and it wasn't a just a statement, it was a fact. I pumped into her with long controlled strokes. "Mine."

"Yes Jasper," she moaned my name and it was the best sound I'd ever heard.

I was so close and I knew I should pull out. We weren't using any protection, but I couldn't seem to be able stop myself long enough to be responsible and do what I know I should.

My movements sped up and she cried out, her muscles gripping me so hard that I don't think I could have pulled out even if I wanted to. It almost hurt, but it felt so unbearably good that it set off my own body and I released inside of her.

She cried out again, louder, and gripped the headboard. I heard the groaning of wood and saw the shapes of her tiny fingers pressed into the mahogany.

_Jesus, what the hell have we gotten ourselves into?_

**Thank you for reading!! As always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!! Stay tuned...**


	8. This Can't Be Normal

****

_All the usual disclaimers apply._

_Big props to my beta vjgm, who rocks it for me!_

_And thank you again to all the readers, you guys are phenominal!! *MWAH*'s all around!_

**~EMPOV~**

I could barely remember the quick lick pain at my neck, but it was nothing compared to this intense, burning, all consuming agony searing the inside of my veins.

_GOOD CHRIST!!!_

I tried my best to think back on what had happened before this God forsaken torment started. Anything to try to keep my mind off of the fire that raged through my body right now.

I opened my mouth to try to say something, but all I could do was scream.

**~RPOV~**

I ran as fast as I could through the woods, dodging trees, ducking under branches and leaping over bushes. The last thing I needed to do was to blaze right through and leave a clear cut trail of broken forest from our house to the cottage.

His heart raced in his chest and his body began to squirm in my arms as the venom started moving through his system. Short, broken cries started to bubble out of him as I entered the dusty, rundown little house.

I looked around for someplace to lay him and all I could see was a rickety old table that could barely withstand the weight of the vegetation that spread across it. There was no way it would hold his weight.

I cleared off a place on the floor with my foot and gently laid him down.

His body seized and he gasped for breath as the first scream broke the night.

I could hear his mind, racing inside his head, trying to grasp what was happening to his body, but coming up empty.

So he screamed, body and mind.

I shrank back against the wall squeezing my eyes shut and pressing my hands over my ears, humming to myself, trying to drown out the sound.

Then I remembered my change. Carlisle and Esme never left my side throughout the entire transformation. They talked to me, tried to soothe me the best they could. It didn't help, but looking back I can appreciate the fact that they had done it, how much they cared.

I opened my eyes and saw his body contorting on the floor, straining against the fire that burned inside him.

It was killing me to see him like this, knowing that it was my own selfish cravings and lack of discipline had caused it.

My face twisted with his pain as I lowered my hands and listened to his cries. They ripped at the fresh soul he'd breathed into me.

His torture was mine.

My punishment to myself was to sit by and watch as he screamed out the rest of his human life.

I crawled across the floor to him and stretched out beside him. I gently wrapped my arms around his big body and tried to calm him or at least hold him still so he wouldn't hurt himself by flailing around.

"Shhhhh…." I cooed into his ear and started to hum_ to_ him, instead of over him.

His blood curdling screams pierced the night and I knew I had to try to keep him quiet. I didn't need some nosey hiker coming to investigate.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before I stretched my hand over his mouth.

He shook his head franticly, struggling to be free from my grip, but I held tight.

"I'm sorry." My voice broke as I choked back tearless sobs.

I didn't know how many hours I lay with him, holding him and trying in vain to soothe him, but light had begun to pour in through the dirt caked windows.

Alice's thoughts reached me before she got halfway the cottage. Her thoughts were mostly Alice type thoughts, but I started to see something behind her thoughts.

Behind the normal, nonsensical drivel that usually poured out of her head, she was reciting the works of Edgar Allen Poe, in Russian. No wait, German. Wait…French? Korean? Swahili? Every line was in a different language.

Oh, that rotten little pixie was definitely hiding something from me, and she had been for some time considering that the 'background noise' in her head was almost effortless.

"Rose?" she said quietly from the doorway.

I'd heard what she wanted; she needed me to write out my note for her to show Edward and Jasper.

"Bring me the pen Alice," I said quickly.

I uncurled my right arm from around his torso, to reach for the pen, and his body flopped around wildly. The venom was starting to make him slightly stronger.

"Alice…please?" I motioned to Emmett with my head and she knelt on the other side of him and held him still while I scrawled out the note.

"I brought a blanket to lie down so you don't have to lie on the ground anymore," she said quietly as she moved to spread it out onto the floor.

"Thank you Alice."

I tried to move him myself and if he was still it would have been effortless. But he was squirming far too much. Alice didn't even have to be asked, she took his lower half and we shifted his body to the blanket.

My hand slipped from over his mouth and a scream ripped through the air.

Alice cringed back at the sound and I heard her thinking about how much she was going to hate seeing Jasper like this.

"Maybe it won't be so bad for Jasper," I said, trying to bring some peace to her mind. "At least he will know what is happening to him and can be prepared for it, some what. Emmett is just so confused right now and I think it's making things worse."

I hoped she believed me. Hell, I hoped I _was_ right and that my sisters didn't have to endure this torture.

She promised to send Bella out to check on me later this afternoon before she headed back to the house.

I held Emmett tighter as his strength picked up half a notch.

This was going to be a long two days.

**~EPOV~**

_Oh God, my head._

I couldn't remember the last time I'd been that drunk. That was one hell of a dream I'd had last night though.

I smiled to myself as I opened my eyes.

_Wait a second, this isn't my room._

Cool arms wrapped around me from behind, making my body jump.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were awake," she said quietly into my ear and I felt her naked flesh pressing against my back.

_Holy shit, it really happened!_

"I _think_ I'm awake," I said, trying to convince myself of that fact.

I looked at the floor beside the bed and saw half of a dress and, I assumed, pieces of what used to be my underwear.

Bella giggled and ran her cold fingers over my bare chest as she nuzzled against the back of my neck.

I closed my hand over hers and brought it to my lips, dropping a quick kiss on the little crescent shaped mark at her wrist. Suddenly her body pressed closer to mine, her breath hissed out from between her teeth and I could feel some sort of rumbling in her chest.

"I'm sorry," I said, turning to face her and wrapped my arms around her. "I didn't think that that spot might be painful."

She shook her head. "Not painful," she said, taking an unsteady breath, "far from it."

"Really?" I couldn't stop the smirk from twisting up one side of my face.

"Yes," she panted.

I pulled her wrist to my mouth again and pressed a slow, open mouthed kiss to the silver scar, tracing it with my tongue and slightly sucking.

Her entire body shuddered as she whipped her leg around me, dragging me closer.

Jeeze, she is strong.

My morning erection slid between her thighs, rubbing against her cool wet center and she made that rumbling sound deep in her chest again.

I didn't know what it was because I had never heard a person make a sound like that before.

Something instinctual, in the back of my mind, told me I should be terrified by that sound. But I'll be damned if I wasn't turned the hell on by it more than I was afraid of it.

Her fingers curled into my hair as I sucked harder, raking my teeth lightly against her skin. She gasped and pressed her body tighter against mine.

"Harder," she panted and I could feel her toes start to curl against my backside.

I wasn't sure if she meant biting or sucking, so I did both.

Her back arched against me, pushing her hard little nipples against my chest.

"Harder," she begged, a little louder and slightly more forceful.

I complied apprehensively; I didn't want to hurt her for God sake. I could feel her muscles jerk and tighten when I exerted more suction. Surely she would have one hell of a mark by the time I was done.

"Harder Edward," she growled at me. "Harder."

I bit into her as hard as I could, without breaking the skin of course.

She cried out, her entire body nearly convulsed and I could feel more of her cool liquid coat my entire length that was still rubbing furiously between her legs.

The friction, coupled with her moaning my name and bathing me with her sweet nectar, I couldn't take anymore. I shot off.

Whoa.

That had_ never_ happened before, any part of it.

First of all, I'd never made a girl come just by sucking on her wrist, of all things. Secondly, I didn't think that I was the type of guy that would enjoy biting the hell out of someone to get them off.

I pulled her wrist back to evaluate any damage that may have been done. What the—

She quickly jerked her hand back. "I'm fine," she said, tucking her arm behind her and rolling out of bed.

There wasn't a mark on her. No hickey, no teeth marks, nothing.

I watched her walk across the room. Her sweet little naked ass swaying and making me loose my train of thought. She glanced at me over her shoulder and gave me a little wink as she reached for my shirt and slipped it over her head. She pulled out a pair of those little boy short panties that girls wore. Man those things drove me crazy for some reason. Especially on her.

"Come on," she said, tossing my jeans at my head, "let's go get you something to eat."

I slid off the side of the bed and stepped into my pants. She watched every move I made, with the sweetest smile on her face. I blushed a bit, making her giggle, which only made my blush deepen.

"You're so stinking cute," she laughed. She stood in the doorway with her left arm, the one I'd been munching on, extended across the width and resting on the door jam.

Not a single mark on her perfectly white flesh. I thought back to a few moments ago when I'd had that tiny wrist in my mouth, feeling her pulse pound against my lips. Wait, I honestly don't remember feeling a pulse. Having my mouth up against one of the major arteries in the human body I should have felt _something_.

But then again my blood was actually flowing to my brain at the time. Hell, a freight train could have rolled right through the room and I never would have known it.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that Bella was standing in front of me until she tugged me out of the room by the waistband of my pants.

**~BPOV~**

The way he sucked on my bite mark and the stimulation of his incredibly hot organ rubbing against my cold little nub, oh God, it was almost too much to bear. I had to maintain enough awareness of his fragile body so I wouldn't accidentally crush him.

That was the most intense orgasm I'd ever had in, well, ever. It was all I could do to keep myself from ripping out his perfect throat and drink him dry right then and there.

I jerked my hand back quickly when he turned my wrist over, to check for any physical damage I assumed.

"I'm fine," I muttered quickly. I had to try and distract him, dazzle him, muddle his human brain so he would lose his train of thought and I had to move fast.

I rolled out of the bed and sauntered across the room, naked, moving slowly as I swayed my hips from side to side.

I heard his heart rate sputter and I knew it was working. Just one more little touch. I glanced over my shoulder at him, giving him a little smile and a wink. I could almost hear his brain turn to mush. I will admit, I liked having that effect on men and I _loved _having that effect on Edward.

Slipping on his shirt and a pair of panties that I knew he would like because he dreamed of me in this style often.

I watched him step into his pants, with no underwear of course because they were in about nine pieces scattered around the bed.

He blushed the most magnificent color of red. I wanted nothing more than to stay in this room and find out all the different ways to turn his skin crimson. But I heard his stomach rumble, not to mention he was staring off into the distance, concentrating on something.

I crossed the room and gripped his first two belt loops. He looked so damned sexy standing there in the middle of my bedroom, wearing only a pair of faded out jeans and his hair going every which way. I struggled with the desire to just give him a little push back onto the bed and have my way with him again.

But humans were delicate creatures and this one needed to be fed.

"Hey, let's get some food in you," I said, tugging him out of the room.

I pushed him around in front of me, giving him and a swat on his backside.

"Argh," he groaned when we came around the corner into the bright hallway, squinting his eyes against the daylight.

I didn't think it was all that bright, the sun was hidden beneath a thick layer of clouds as usual, but to his hung-over eyeballs it was blinding.

"Are you okay?" I laughed.

"Bright," he mumbled, shaking his head. "I swear I don't get how you managed to drink so much and not be the least bit affected."

"I guess I'm just lucky that way," I said quickly, trying to skirt the issue.

I could see him getting ready to speak. "Do you like eggs?" I blurted before he could say anything else. "I make a mean omelet."

"I love eggs," he said smiling at me.

_I love you,_ I thought.

**~JPOV~**

I still couldn't believe it even though I read Emmett's note about ten times now. It was so not like him at all, to just up and leave in the middle of the night and to Vegas no less.

I shook my head at the letter and Alice's movements, as she danced across the kitchen, caught my attention and I gazed at her. Okay, so I guess I could understand how my brother could leave everything behind for Rose, because I was willing to do the same for Alice. More than willing.

Hell, I was half contemplating that very idea when Edward rounded the corner with Bella in tow.

"Hey Jazz," he said, grinning as he stretched in the doorway. I watched Bella sneak by him, making sure to rub her body against his as much as she could.

"Sleep well did ya?" I asked as soon as Bella was over at the stove with Alice, well out of earshot.

"Like a baby," he said with a smirk as he looked over at Bella who had just given him a wink.

I tossed the note from Emmett on the counter in front of me. "You have to read that," I said, nodding to the piece of paper.

Edward picked up the note, his eyes bugging out more and more with every line he read.

"No way," he said, shaking his head. "This has to be some sort of joke or something."

"No man, it's no joke. Rosalie left a note for Alice and Bella too."

Edward ran a hand through his hair, like he always did when he was nervous and trying to think.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"There's nothing we can do. It's not like he's holed up in some old abandoned shack out in the middle of the woods dieing or anything like that…"

"Eggs?" Alice said, suddenly appearing out of no where with a plate full of eggs and bacon, scaring the crap out of me and Edward.

"Thanks," I said, trying to swallow back my heart that had completely leapt into my throat.

"You're welcome," she smiled, giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"What the hell was that?" Edward whispered when Alice was halfway across the kitchen. "She was over at the stove two seconds ago; there was no way she could have gotten over here that fast."

"I know," I said quietly, taking a bite of my eggs. "There has been some weird shit going on."

"Tell me about it," Edward said, looking over his shoulder to make sure Alice and Bella were still occupied at the stove, "last night, Bella ripped her dress off. I mean, like, in half and then she literally shredded my underwear. Seriously, they are in about twelve pieces all over the floor of her room."

"Dude, I'm not even going to pretend that I don't believe you, because Alice left finger marks on the wood of her headboard like it was play dough." I looked over Edward's shoulder. The girls were still across the kitchen, giggling about something. "I whacked my head on that sucker and it almost busted my head open."

Edward shook his head and exhaled a long breath and a saw a smirk emerge on his face. "But the sex was phenomenal wasn't it?"

"Oh, by far, the best in my life!" I said, a little too loudly.

"What is the best sweetie?" Alice asked.

"Eggs, these eggs are the best eggs I've ever had in my life," I answered, shoving in a mouthful.

She grinned at me and gave me a wink.

There is no way that she could have heard what we were talking about. No way possible.

But then again, there seemed to be a lot of things in this house that were impossible.

**~BPOV~**

Alice and I heard the boys talking about us. Edward told Jasper that I had ripped my dress in half and then shredded his boxers.

"Nice!" Alice said, nodding her head in approval.

Then we heard Jasper talking about the head board and I almost laughed out loud.

But when they started talking about the sex we both listened carefully. I couldn't help but bite my lip and smile when Edward said that it was phenomenal. _God I love him!_

Alice couldn't help herself when Jasper said it was the best in his life. She had such wicked streak. She left the poor man muddled and shoving eggs in his face as fast as he could.

They tried talking us into relocating into town because it was too 'dangerous' out here in the middle of no where, or something ridiculous like that.

If they only knew they were talking to the most dangerous creatures in the entire state of Washington right now, they'd probably shit down their legs.

But they wouldn't let the subject go so we did the only thing we could do, we offered to let them stay here with us. Naturally they agreed.

"This is going to sound completely crazy, but I don't want to leave you," Edward said as he held me out by the Jeep.

"You're coming right back silly," I laughed, looking up into his beautiful green eyes. "But I know what you mean."

He softly brushed some stray hairs off of my face before he pressed his lips to mine before he got into the passenger side of the car.

I stood back from the Jeep and mouthed 'I love you' before I could catch myself. I clamped my hand over my mouth as a feeling of sheer panic flooded my system.

_Way to go dumb ass, freak him right out._

I was more than shocked when that crooked smile appeared on his gorgeous lips.

"I love you too," he mouthed back to me as they were backing out of the driveway.

I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed Alice around the neck and squeezed the hell out of her. "He loves me!" I squealed.

"Bella, calm down, you are going to take my head off soon and that would just really suck."

I laughed and loosened my grip.

"Listen, I know you are all sunshine and rainbows right now, but you need to dial it back and go check on Rose."

Talk about a buzz kill.

I nodded and ran upstairs to put on some clothes before I sailed through the forest to Rosalie.

The sight I saw when I entered sobered me instantly. Emmett's eyes were bugged out wide with fear and confusion.

Rose was on the floor next to him, her arms and legs wrapped around his body trying to keep him still and her hand firmly fastened over his mouth, holding in his screams. She had leaves tangled in her hair, her face was covered in dirt and she looked nearly defeated.

I quietly walked over behind her, lay down and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't need to speak, because she knew the thoughts of support and love for her that poured from my mind.

**~RPOV~**

I curled my body tighter against Emmett's as I heard Bella's euphoric thoughts of love coming at me.

I didn't need to hear how happy she was and how much Edward loved her.

Not right now.

Her happy thoughts came to a screeching halt when she opened the door and saw me on the floor with Emmett.

When she laid down and wrapped her arms protectively around me, telling me with her thoughts that she was here to do anything she could to try to help this transition, even if it meant staying here with me and Emmett instead of spending time with Edward.

"Thank you," I whispered.

She tried projecting into his mind and tried to soothe him that way, but it didn't help, his head was too much of a confused mess.

"I'm sorry, I'll try again," she said, putting more concentration behind it.

It still didn't work.

_I'm going to keep trying until we get through_, she thought.

I loved my sister, but I wasn't going to do that to her.

"No, you should get back."

"At least let me take over for you so you can go feed," she said.

"I'll be fine until this is over," I assured her.

There was something in the back of her mind, something about Alice that was bothering her, but she didn't want to bother me by bringing it up.

"Something is definitely up with Alice," I said to her. "She's hiding something from us, and she's been concealing it for a while because it takes almost no effort to mask her thoughts about it around me."

"What do you think it is?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, I only saw a flash, a face but it was gone so quick that I couldn't tell whose face it was or if it was male of female but there was something familiar about it. She tried to tell me it was some old vision, but she was lying. And now that I think about it, I'd never seen anything like this in her mind until this whole mess with Emmett happened. She was thrown off of her game and she let something slip that she wasn't supposed to."

_I can't believe that Alice would lie to us_, Bella's thoughts rang out.

"I know," I said quietly.

"I should get back, I'm going to try to talk to Alice before the guys get back," she said, giving me one more supportive squeeze before standing up.

"Bella," I said as she reached the door, "I don't know what she's hiding, so just be careful."

**_As always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!! Stay tuned..._**


	9. Sketching

**_All the usual disclaimers apply._**

**_Mad props to my beta vjgm, the rockingest beta in beta history!_**

**_Thank you so much to the readers, you guys are the coolest and I loves you all to bits and bits!! *MWAH*_**

**~APOV~**

"_I should get back, I'm going to try to talk to Alice before the guys get back," Bella said._

"_Bella, I don't know what she's hiding, so just be careful."_

"Crap," I muttered as I watched the vision play out.

I saw that if I continued to lie to them that it would severely hurt out sisterly bond and possibly sever our ability to share our gifts with one another. I couldn't live with myself if that happened.

Conversely, I saw that if I did tell them the truth about what was going on, that they would be upset at first and possibly be secretly pissed at me for a decade or two, but they would eventually forgive me.

I picked up my cell and hit speed dial.

"_Have we run into another snag, Alice?"_

I took a deep breath. "I have to tell them."

"_Are you sure…never mind, you're sure aren't you?"_

"We need come clean, or this is all going to fall apart."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment, then, _"I'll be there in the morning."_

Now I just had to avoid being alone with Bella until tomorrow morning. While I was figuring out how in the blue blazes I was going to pull that little miracle off, another vision stopped me in my tracks.

The vision centered on Jasper and Edward and I flung my arms in the air in frustration.

"Fuck a damn duck, not now!"

**~EPOV~**

I wanted to talk to Jasper about what was going on in the Cullen house, because something was seriously not right over there. I could sense that he wanted to talk to me too, but neither one of us spoke a word until we were well onto the freeway.

"Okay, so we have established the fact that something is definitely up with the Cullen women, agreed?"

"Agreed." Jasper nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"And the more I think about, the more I think that Emmett was onto something with this whole witch thing or something."

Jasper nodded vehemently. "Also agreed."

"If we were smart, we'd keep our asses at home and stay the hell away from that house and those women."

"_If_ we were smart," Jasper snorted. "That's one big 'if' bro."

I had to laugh, because I knew there was no way in hell either one of us had any intention of staying away from that house or it's inhabitants, even if we wanted to.

"I am worried about Emmett though," I sighed, looking out the window at the passing trees.

"How do you mean?" Jasper asked, looking at me sideways.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. I began to rethink what was running through my head and settled with something vague. "It's just a gut feeling I guess."

"I know what you mean," he said, gripping the steering wheel and an uneasy feeling washing over his face. "It sure_ looked_ like Emmett's handwriting on that note, but I just can't shake the feeling that…"

"Rosalie is out in the woods somewhere bathing naked in his blood?" I blurted out.

"Something like that."

We both stared out the window for a few miles, completely silent. "We need a plan," Jasper finally said.

Yes, we needed a plan and fast. We decided that we needed to take some time off, we couldn't be running back and forth to the station, we needed to be focused. Dad wasn't going to be happy about it being so sudden and all, but it's not like Forks was some crime infested city where our lack of presence at the station would really make or break anything. Besides, it wasn't that unusual for us to go out into the woods for a week or so to relax.

When dad wondered where Emmett was, we made up some excuse that he was at the market, getting our food supplies for the week. We didn't think he'd buy that whole Vegas bullshit, because we weren't sure if _we_ even bought it.

"Okay, so what do we know?" Jasper said when we were out in the garage gathering camping gear.

"They're really strong," I said as I remembered Bella flipping me over like I was nothing but a rag doll. I closed my eyes and a shudder of pleasure ran through my body at the memory.

When I opened my eyes Jasper was looking at me like I was on crack. "Have a moment did we?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "This is serious Jazz," I scolded.

"Right, okay, they're fast and Alice's skin…" he stopped and considered his words for moment, "it's weird, but not gross weird, weird like…like…"

"Hard and soft at the same time and you just want to devour every inch of it," I said, finishing his thought.

"Yeah," he nodded, "and cold."

We kept going over things as we headed back to the house, compiling our 'Weird Shit' list, which included; that after I bit and sucked the hell out of Bella's wrist there wasn't a mark on her at all, the strange growling sounds they seemed to make when excited, they were fast as hell, they didn't get hung over, as a matter of fact the didn't seem to get drunk at all, that no matter how much we wanted to stay away we couldn't, and the fact that all they had to do was look at us and smile and we'd do whatever they asked, literally.

Not to mention they seemed to know certain intimate stuff, like Bella knowing just where to touch me and how to send me into orbit. It was like she'd been running around inside my head, watching my most private dreams. Come to think of it, she had been in every single one of my dreams for about two months before we met, and each dream had gotten better and better as dream Bella learned more about me and what turned my crank.

_Hmmm, I wonder if it works both ways, if I do some of the things I'd done to her in my dreams that drove dream Bella berserk, would it drive real Bella just as batshit out of her mind?_ I couldn't stop the smile that was breaking out across my face.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Jasper asked.

"Just a theory," I smiled. As scared as I was of the unknown, what Bella could really be, I couldn't help the feeling deep in my soul that she truly completed me.

We pulled off of the highway and onto the gravel road that lead to the Cullen home. "So, are we just going to come right out and ask them what's going on or just play it cool?" I asked. Jasper had a way of reading people and situations which, quite frankly, made him an excellent cop.

"Well," Jazz said, blowing out a long breath, "maybe we shouldn't say anything just yet, just in case we are overreacting."

Granted, I was more than guilty of overreacting, but I didn't think that was the case this time, as much as I didn't want to admit it.

No, I feared that, if anything, we were seriously _under_ reacting.

**~BPOV~**

I burst through the back door of the house. My irritation toward Alice grew with every stride back to the house. She was going to tell me what was going on, so help me, or…

"Alice!" I bellowed, slamming the back door and rattling the entire house.

"There you are, we have an issue," she said as she grabbed my shirt sleeve, trying to pull me into the next room.

"You bet your sweet little pixie ass we do!" I said planting my feet and jerking my arm back away from her, tearing my sleeve. "I want to know what you are hiding right now."

Alice squeezed her eyes shut. "Bella, you have no idea how much we don't have time for this." She reached for my hand and snatched it in her grasp before I could pull away.

Her vision of Edward and Jasper and all of their questions about us and what was really going on with Rose and Emmett bombarded my brain.

"Oh shit," I gasped.

"Exactly," she said, releasing my hand. "Now I know you have no reason to trust me right now and you are really angry that I've been hiding stuff from you and Rose, but you have to believe me that I only did what I had to do. You don't know how many times I've wanted to tell you both what was going on but I couldn't. Every vision of me telling the two of you was disastrous. Please understand, Bella."

I heard the doors to the jeep close outside. I looked at my sister, her eyes begged for my understanding and forgiveness.

"_Just act natural, like everything is completely normal."_ I heard Jasper say as they were walking up the porch steps.

She was right, this was more important. The thought of losing Edward was absolutely horrendous, almost as bad as the thought of losing my sisters.

"You _will_ explain every thing, Alice."

"Tomorrow morning, I promise," she said, crossing her unbeating heart with her fingers just as there was a knock on the door.

I tried my best to move at human speed when I saw Edward. He chuckled as I bounced over to him and wrapped my arms around his warm waist.

"I missed you," he whispered into my hair and breathing his hot breath down the back of my neck. I nearly melted right there on the spot.

"I missed you too," I said as I squeezed him, careful not to exert too much pressure and crush his bones.

"Get a room," Jasper teased.

I giggled as I lead him upstairs. "You can put your stuff in my room," I said over my shoulder, "if that's okay with you."

His little crooked grin told me that it was definitely okay. I danced him across the room, my arms wrapped lightly around his neck.

"Can I show you something?" he asked, working his bottom lip with his teeth. He looked so damned cute when he was nervous.

"Of course."

He worked his way out of my embrace and over to his bag. "Just promise me you won't freak out okay?"

Now _I_ was nervous. What could he possibly show me that would freak me out?

He pulled a sketch pad out of his bag and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. I trotted over and plopped down, leaning my head on his shoulder.

I could hear his heart pounding as he started to open the book. He flipped through some pages pretty fast, so fast that a human probably wouldn't see the drawings as they whizzed by.

He stopped on a page and I gasped. It was my face staring back at me.

"Edward, that is amazing!" I said, grabbing the pad from him and started to study it.

"There's more," he said quietly, playing with his fingers.

I started to leaf through the book and saw page after page of me. "How long have you been doing this?"

"About two months," he wrinkled his nose, "man, that didn't sound quite so creepy in my head." He chuckled and shook his head, "It's just, that was about the time I started dreaming about you." The back of his hand moved slowly up my arm, burning my skin with his intense heat. "I dreamed of you every night, Bella."

The pad slid out of my lap and I gripped the back of his neck and hoisted my lips to his. He pulled me on top of him as he lay back on the bed, his mouth crushing against mine.

I opened my mouth, carefully making sure my teeth were protected and allowed his tongue to slip between my lips. His whole body jolted and he gripped me harder, making me growl. He rolled on top of me, pulling my leg around his body, his fingers pressing hard into the unforgiving skin of my thigh.

His forcefulness was driving me to the breaking point. Just as I was about to claw apart his jeans he pulled away and started backing off of the bed.

"Come on," he panted, holding a hand out to me.

I was confused, but I took his hand anyway. He picked up his sketch pad and started backing out of my room, pulling me along.

"I want to draw you," he said, still a little breathless from our make out session.

"You have drawn me," I motioned to the book, "a lot." I started pulling him back toward the bed and he planted his feet.

"No," he shook his head, dragging me into his arms. "I want to draw you while you're standing in front of me so I can get everything right," he whispered into my neck.

Of course I relented. How could I not when he was breathing that deliciously hot air down the back of my neck and rubbing the pad of his thumb up and down my lower spine.

"Let me change then."

"Uh-uh," he shook his head, "this is fine for how I want to sketch you."

Giggling like idiots we headed down the stairs and out of the back door.

When we hit the back yard he started to run in the direction of Rosalie and Emmett. That would not be a good thing. He slowed, allowing me to catch up I assumed. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek as I jogged by, turning to the right and leading him away from the old cottage.

_Run like a human, run like a human, run like a human,_ I chanted inside my head.

After a little while, I let him catch up to me and pin me against a big tree.

"You're pretty fast," he panted. He leaned back, and then took a step back and then three more steps back, finally nodding his head. "I think this will do just fine."

"Here?"

He nodded some more, grinning with one corner of his bottom lip wedged between his teeth. He walked back over to me and ran one finger up the length of my arm. He licked his lips and looked me up and down. "Will you take your clothes off for me?" he whispered, his voice was so low that any human woman would have had to have him repeat himself.

My skin zinged with excitement as I peeled my clothes off, slowly. I wasn't wearing much really, just a tank and little cotton shorts. His breathing hitched in his chest when he realized I wasn't wearing any panties.

"How do you want me?" I asked, fully intending the question to be dripping with innuendos.

They weren't lost on him. His eyes widened and dilated a fraction of a millimeter, his pulse hammered inside his veins and I could smell the arousal that was rolling off of him in waves.

He started sketching like mad, his eyes darting from my body to the page and back again. I closed my eyes and listened to the scratching sound of his pencil moving swiftly across the paper.

When everything was quiet, other than the rapid heart beat and shallow breathing coming from Edward, I slowly opened my eyes. I smiled and winked at him as I gripped the trunk of the tree behind my back.

He threw the pad and pencil to the ground and lunged at me, curling his fingers in my hair and crashing his lips to mine, hungrily nibbling at my mouth. His cool belt buckle pressed against my body as he pushed me firmly against the tree. I wrapped my leg around his and he growled against me, kissing me harder and pulling my hair as he ground his hips against mine.

His roughness was driving me insane. I had to have him, now. I reached for his belt and he pulled away suddenly. "Hold on," he said, unbuckling his belt. "I like these pants and I really don't want them to wind up like my underwear," he smiled.

Faster than I'd seen any other human move before, he ripped his shirt over his head and kicked his pants off, he was so eager. I just stood against the tree and watch him. He stumbled forward, trying to get out of his pants too fast and caught himself on the tree, scraping the palm of his hand. "Ow, shit," he muttered.

It wasn't a deep scrape by any means, but I could smell his blood make contact with the air. I clutched the tree, digging my fingers into the bark as a growl rumbled from my chest.

**~EPOV~**

I looked up and her eyes were wild and jet black. Her nostrils flared and her lip twitched before she stopped breathing all together, that's when I heard the wood crumble in her hands.

What could have possibly brought this on? I licked my lips as I thought and her body went completely rigid. She gripped the tree tighter and squeezed her eyes shut.

My subconscious was screaming at me to run, that this was a highly dangerous situation, I could feel it in the pit of my gut.

Her eyes opened again, large black pools sat where once there was golden topaz and I wanted her more than anything on this planet.

Danger be damned.

I gripped her waist and roughly tried to shove her body farther up the tree but she wouldn't budge. Before I could beg, and yes at this point I would have begged, she reached up the tree trunk and hoisted herself up, locking her legs around my waist.

I didn't hesitate, no matter how terrified I was that this might be the last thing I ever did in my life, but if I had to pick one thing, this was it. I thrust up into her, hard and fast. Her body arched against the bark as she sunk her fingers into it.

Fear and passion crackled in the air around us as I laid into her with everything I had, gritting my teeth and grunting with every thrust. I slid my hand between our bodies and pressed the little nerve bundle at the apex of her thighs.

I felt wood dust rain down my back as the palm of her left hand slid over my shoulder. I looked over, seeing the scar on her wrist and remembering how much it gave her pleasure this morning so I clamped my mouth over it and started to suck and bite.

Her cool breath panted against my neck. I could feel her lips moving against my skin and hear her whispering something to herself but I couldn't make out what she was saying, it was too quiet and too fast.

I thrust as deep as I could, as I rubbed her cold little nub and I bit down as hard as I could on her wrist, throwing caution to the wind and not worrying about breaking the skin this time.

"NO!" she gasped as she tore her mouth away from my neck. Her body started to shudder so hard she shook the entire tree, making the leaves rain down on us.

My body jolted with extreme pleasure as I felt the first wave of her orgasm grip me. I'd been inside women when they came before but this was beyond exquisite. A sweet mix of near pain and pleasure sent me crashing over the edge.

I couldn't take a breath the feeling was so mind numbingly intense that I temporarily lost the ability for base human function.

All that existed was this feeling.

When our bodies started to relax, we slunk to the forest floor.

Instinctively, I ran my hands over her back. I was almost positive that I wouldn't find a single break in her skin but I had to be sure, she was pressed so tightly against that tree. But I found nothing but cool, smooth skin.

I pushed the fears and questions out of my mind. I didn't want to think about the mangled tree trunk that stood beside us and that it was this little woman that had gouged out large pieces of wood with her bare hands. I just wanted to be, right here, right now.

"I love you, Bella."

Bella's head snapped up and she looked in the direction of the house. "We're on our way," she said no louder than casual conversation and then turned to me. "We have to head back to the house, it's time."

**~JPOV~**

_Okay, so what was that saying about best laid plans?_ Shit, I couldn't remember anymore because Alice was standing there smiling at me and I totally forgot any game plan I might have had.

_Focus Jazz,_ _don't give in no matter how much you want to kiss that sweet mouth and feel those icy little hands running all over your body._

_Ugh! Stop it!_ I chastised myself.

"Is everything okay Jasper?" she asked, trying to look innocent, her petite little hands tucked behind her back as she swayed back and forth.

I couldn't explain it but I could practically feel the desire radiating off of her.

"You make me feel strange," I blurted out.

Mentally, I smacked myself in the forehead. _What is it about her that gave me a serious case of verbal diarrhea?_

"I make you feel strange?" she said quietly, her pert smile starting to droop.

_Shit, dumb ass, now you made her feel bad. _

My heart ached at the fact that I was the one that made her sad.

"No, Alice, not strange bad," I explained as wrapped my arms around her.

"How then?" she asked, her face buried in my chest. I curled my finger under her cool chin and drew her gaze to mine.

"Alice, when I'm with you, I feel…right."

She cocked her raven eyebrow at me. "And that makes you feel strange?"

"That is what makes me overlook the strange."

"Oh," she said, her voice getting quiet again.

"I know you're different," I said quietly, smoothing my hands up and down her back, "and I'm pretty sure that you are something, other than what I am, but I don't care. Sometimes the things you do scare the hell of me, but God help me, Alice, I love you."

_What the hell? Where did that come from? I've known this girl for all of two days and I'm already professing my love? _

Yeah, I think I may have lost my damned mind because try as I may I just couldn't stop myself from blurting out that I loved her.

Alice reached up on her tip toes and kissed me softly before she walked to the back door and opened it and spoke like she was talking to someone just outside the door.

I looked out the window, and couldn't see anyone, anywhere in sight. Alice passed by me and something caught my eye, something glittery on her right shoulder, a crescent shaped scar.

I remembered Edward talking about Bella and her scar and her reaction when he touched it. I walked up behind Alice and started to casually rub her back, and started to move up her right shoulder. My thumb grazed against the mark and she gasped, gripping the back of the couch.

Lowering my mouth to her skin I let my tongue slide over the spot that was slightly colder than the surrounding flesh.

I heard that growling sound bubble out of her and the sound of thick fabric tearing.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled myself closer to her, bending against her as I started to graze my teeth across her skin.

Her entire body started to tremble. "I need more Jasper," she whimpered, pressing and rubbing her backside against me.

Being around Alice put me in a constant state of arousal and I didn't need to be asked twice. As fast as my hands would move, I shoved my pants down my hips and flipped up the little cotton skirt she was wearing.

I hesitated. "Please…" Alice growled, growing impatient.

I pressed my mouth to her shoulder as I slid my entire length up into her. More sounds of upholstery being ripped apart were accompanied by wood snapping.

With one more swipe of my tongue and one more rough scrape of my teeth she shuddered beneath me. Her cold wet sheath gripped me tight and I couldn't hang on for another second.

"I love you Jasper," she panted and I smiled against her flesh, those were the most wonderful words I'd ever heard.

"Love you," I whispered, letting my lips graze her skin and she shuddered again.

We had just straightened ourselves up and Alice did her best to hide the damage to the couch with a blanket. "Esme is going to kill me, she loved this couch," she muttered.

Before I could ask who the hell Esme was, Bella and Edward burst through the door.

"Oh good, now we can get this out into the open," Alice said.

**_I know I say this everytime, but reviews are GREATLY appreciated!! They make me smile and do happy dances!!_**

**_Thanks so much for reading and please stay tuned!!_**


	10. Some Questions Answered

_All the usual disclaimers apply._

_Thank you a million times over to **vjgm**, the mack daddy of all things beta!_

_Greetings readers! Thank you all so much for all of your reviews, you guys have no idea how much each and every review means to me and I'm so glad to have you all aboard my little crazy train!!_

**~RPOV~**

I added more pressure to Emmett's body as his strength kicked up, again.

I really couldn't remember a measure of time from my own change, so I had no idea if any of what was happening now was on schedule or not, but I really didn't think he'd be this strong this soon. If this kept up, I wouldn't be able to hang onto him toward the end.

Newborns were notoriously strong to begin with and Emmett was strong by human standards, so logic would dictate that he would be one seriously unstoppable force of brute strength when his transition was complete.

I'd had to shut my mind off from his after a while, for my own sanity. If I would have continued to listen to his mental torment on top of having to watch the physical agony play over his body, I'd have lost my own mind. I did check in on occasion though, out of curiosity. I wondered if there would be a 'visible' change in his mind as the fire inside started to ease. Not to mention I had to make sure he wasn't royally pissed at me for biting him and putting him in this situation in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, I cracked open my mind and allowed his thoughts to pierce mine.

My head snapped up and my hand nearly slid off of his mouth from what I heard.

This couldn't be happening. Not yet. Could it?

The pain was still raging like wildfire inside his mind as could be expected.

But underneath it, a barely audible hint of a whisper, a very quiet, and very scared, _"Rosie?"_

"Emmett? Baby, I'm here." I nuzzled the side of his face, his skin wasn't as warm as it used to be, it had been getting steadily colder and his breath was becoming more shallow where as his heart beat was picking up pace.

Where on earth was Bella? I needed her, now! If there was a chance to get inside his head and ease him out of this...

I concentrated all my efforts on Bella, a conscious decision. "Bella, I need your help," I whispered.

_Please, let Alice be paying attention._

**~APOV~**

"What the hell happened to the couch?" Bella whispered to me as I instructed Jasper and Edward to sit across the room from the busted piece of furniture. "Esme is going to kill you."

"Never mind the couch, we have to tell them and we have to do it now," I said quietly.

"I gathered, but why now?"

I took her hand and showed her the last vision that had gripped me.

_Rosalie was lying on the floor of the cottage with Emmett, but she was looking at Emmett very strange and whispering, "Bella, I need your help."_

Bella gasped and started to turn for the door and I stopped her. "Not yet, it's not time." I nodded to the guys in the other room. "We need to take care of this first."

"How much do they know?" she wondered.

"Enough to know that we aren't 'normal' girls," I said.

"That's an understatement," Bella chuckled. "Is it going to be okay? I mean, are they going to freak and run?"

"I don't think so."

Bella turned and arched her eyebrow at me. "You don't _think_ so?"

"Look Bells, I've got a lot on my plate right now and it's not like this ability comes with a how-to manual."

"Sorry, Alice," she mumbled and looked back over her shoulder. The guys were starting to get antsy. "Well, let's go find out what they think they know."

We both took a simultaneous deep breath and headed into the other room.

**~EPOV~**

"I guess we should start with what you two know about my sisters and myself," Alice said. "We know that we're different, but we need to know how different you think we really are."

"Okay," I said quietly. "I know that sometimes, when we're around the two of you, there is a part of us that is scared for our lives, but then there is an even greater, more dominate feeling that is terrified of being away from you." I chuckled nervously and shook my head. "I can't believe I'm actually saying all of this out loud."

I ran my fingers through my unruly hair, tugging at the roots while I pondered what I was going to say next.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that, it doesn't matter. At this point, I honestly don't think that either one of us can live without either one of you, even if we wanted to."

_Way to go Ed, just put all out there, jackass. Why don't you just tell Bella that you think she's a witch while you're at it? Oh and that you think Rosalie took Emmett out into the woods and slaughtered him for parts but you don't give a shit as long as she keeps sexing you up the way she's been._

I really needed to stop letting my imagination get the better of me. Bella was just a normal girl that just happened to be cold as ice, hard as a rock and could gouge handfuls of wood out of a trunk of a tree.

_Okay, maybe not so much with the normal but what was normal anyway? _

"Edward, I'm a vampire," Bella blurted out.

I didn't know what to say. What does a person say when the woman he loves drops a bomb like that?

I glanced at Jasper and his jaw was hanging open and his eyes were as big as saucers when a strained chuckle shot out of him.

That did it. I started to laugh and it wasn't because I thought she was kidding, something inside me knew that she was very serious. After a few minutes I gather myself as much as I could.

Bella was a vampire, a real, honest to God, vampire.

Suddenly a realization hit me, a memory of this afternoon.

"So, earlier, out in the woods, when we…" _were having the best sex ever, _"and you were…ya know…"_coming like a bat out of hell,_ "you had your mouth on my neck and all of a sudden you pulled away and said 'no'…you were…"

"Trying not to bite you," Bella said quietly.

"Okay," I started, pinching the bridge of my nose, trying wrap my head around the little nugget of information that had just been dropped on me. "You're a…." _vampire,_ "a real….." _vampire,_ "and Alice is a…" _vampire,_ "an…and…Rose is a……"_vampire._

Why couldn't I get that one word to come out? Bella and Alice nodded.

_I guess Emmett was wrong about the whole witch thing. Emmett…_

"Is Emmett okay?" I finally asked. "Rose didn't, you know, eat him did she?"

Alice and Bella looked absolutely mortified. "We don't _eat_ people Edward," Bella said, looking down at her feet, clearly hurt by what I'd just said.

_Shit, way to go Ed._

**~BPOV~**

Did he really think that we _ate_ people? He thought we were monsters.

"What I am disgusts you," I said, taking a deep breath. "If you want to leave right now and never come back, I completely understand."

"What, how can you say that?" Suddenly I felt Edward's hands on my face. "Bella, look at me," he said, urging me to look up. When I opened my eyes I was looking into his beautiful green eyes. "Where am I gonna go?"

"Edward…"

"My life had no meaning until two days ago, don't you get that? I had resigned myself to a life of sheer and utter boredom and…averageness. Before you, there was no me," he said, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Bella," Alice said, laying a hand on my shoulder. "You have to go now, Rose needs you."

"What's going on?" Jasper asked. "Is Emmett okay?"

"He's been bitten and he's going through the change," Alice explained.

Edward and Jasper exchanged glances before Jasper spoke again. "You mean, he's changing into a…"

"Vampire, yes and Rosalie needs Bella's help with that right now," Alice said.

"Then I'm coming with you," Edward said, taking my hand. "I'll help in anyway I can."

"I don't think that's a good idea Edward," I said and started to explain why when Alice cut me off.

"He needs to go with you Bella; you're going to need him."

What did that mean? I was going to ask but I started to see the urgency in Alice's eyes. I was going to have to trust her. Normally that wasn't an issue, but given her recent behavior I was understandably hesitant.

"Fine," I said, taking Edward's hand and heading out the back door. When we hit the grass I flung him onto my back.

"Whoa!" he said, gripping my shoulders, tight.

"This is going to be very fast," I warned.

"What is?"

"Running."

"We're running?" he asked.

"No, I'm running. You're holding on."

"Okay," he said, wrapping his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No," I chuckled. "Just hang on."

I whizzed through the trees at a good pace. Not top speed, but pretty fast, it was his first run and I didn't want to scare the piss out of him, literally, he'd been through enough in the last hour and I was pretty sure it wasn't over yet.

When we stopped he finally released the breath he'd been holding the entire time. "That was cool," he finally said.

I was still smiling when I opened the door of the cottage. The look on Rose's face wiped it off quickly though.

"Are you insane?" she growled at me. "He can't be here."

"I want to be here," Edward said from behind me.

"Alice said we're going to need his help, Rose," I tried to explain.

"And you believed her?" she laughed. "That lying little…" her words were cut off in a groan of pain. "Never mind, get over here."

Without hesitation I positioned myself on the other side of Emmett and pressed my hands to the sides of his face, making sure to make contact with Rose's skin somewhere.

"What do I do?" Edward asked, kneeling at my side.

"I honestly don't know, talk to him I guess, let him hear your voice," I said before I bent forward and pressed my forehead to Emmett's.

I projected myself and Rose into Emmett's head.

"Jesus," I whispered.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Fire…everywhere…" I said.

"He's in there Bella, I heard him," Rosalie said. "We have to find him."

"Em, man, can you hear me?" Edward said, stroking Emmett's hair. His littlest finger brushed against mine. I felt the power jolt through my body and I could have sworn I saw Edward standing there with me and Rose for a split second.

"What the hell?" Edward yelled as he jerked back, panting. "What was that?"

I raised my head and looked at him. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"I…I don't know, I just barely touched you and I was there in that…what was that?"

Suddenly, I knew why Edward needed to be here. Something deep down in my core, an instinct, told me what we were supposed to do.

"Edward, I need you to do something. I don't know if this is going to hurt or not but I need you to put one hand on Emmett and one on me, can you do that?"

"Yeah," he said, getting back into position beside me.

"Okay, then let's try this again," I said, laying my forehead back on Emmett's.

Edward placed one hand on Emmett's chest and one on the back of my neck. This time I was prepared for the jolt that coursed through my body. Edward's energy flowed through me and amplified my power ten fold. Not only that, but I was able to project Edward as well. I'd never projected a human before, but of course I'd never tried to either.

_I turned to Edward. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, where the hell are we?" he asked._

"_Inside Emmett's head."_

"_Shit," he said looking around. _

Emmett's body surged with power, nearly knocking our connection loose.

"_Should he be this strong already?" I asked Rose._

"_I don't know, I've never done this before other than my own change, but I don't think so," she replied._

"_Then we need to hurry. You two start calling for him."_

"_What about you?" Edward asked._

"_He won't know my voice; I'm just the only way to get you two in here, the guide I guess."_

"_How do you know this?" Rosalie asked._

_I shrugged. "It's weird, I just do. As soon as Edward touched me, it was like a switch was turned on inside my head and I just, knew."_

_We started to wander aimlessly through the flames, looking for any sign of Emmett as Edward and Rose started calling for him._

"_Rosie? Edward? Is that you?" Emmett's voice rang out of what seemed like nowhere, but everywhere at the same time._

"_He's over here." Rose started to dart in one direction._

"_No, over here," Edward said, taking off in the opposite way._

_Luckily, I was able to grab both of them before they ran off. "You two have to stay with me, we have to stay together."_

"_But I heard him over there," Rose said, pointing._

_Edward shook his head. "No, over there," he said, nodding the other way._

"_I think you're both wrong, get him to talk again, and watch the fire."_

_Rosalie stood still "Emmett, baby, I need you to talk to me so I can find you."_

"_Rosie, I'm right here."_

_Well all watched at the fire pulsed in time to Emmett's voice. _

"_Holy shit," Edward gasped. "He's not in the fire, he IS the fire."_

"_Pretty much, yeah," I said. "That's how this experience is manifesting itself inside his head anyway."_

"_Someone's coming," Rosalie said. "Outside the cottage…but I can't…wait…oh no. Bella, do you see?"_

_I did, crap. "Yes, I see."_

_Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my back. "Bella, I need you and Edward to step away, everything will be fine, I'll take it from here."_

_Edward looked around nervously and asked, "Who the hell is that?"_

**~JPOV~**

_Okay, let me see if I could maybe process a smidgen of what was going on at this moment. The woman I love is a vampire. One of her sisters did something to one of my brothers and her other sister just left with my other brother to help._

_Why was I not terrified? I should be attempting to fashion a wooden stake or a cross or something like that to save my lousy hide and then go hunting for the other two and avenge my brothers. That's what Van Helsing would have done right?_

_But I wasn't him and this was real life, not a movie. Would any of that shit even work anyway?_

Alice was quiet for a moment before she started to giggle. "Jasper you are so cute, I know what you're going to ask and no, none of that stuff works, it's all Hollywood."

"How did you know I was going to ask you anything?" I wondered.

"I can see the future," she said, like it was the most natural thing ever. "Rose can read minds and Bella can project into minds. That's how we got inside your dreams."

"You mean Bella was the one in my dreams? Pretending to be you?"

"No," she laughed. "My sisters and I have a special gift. When we touch we can tap into each other's abilities."

"So, she wasn't watching the dreams was she?" I could feel the heat of embarrassment rising in my cheeks. Some of those dreams got pretty intense and graphic.

"She just lead the way, once I was inside your though, that was all me," Alice said with a wink and a smile.

Phew.

"How far into the future can you see?"

"It depends really, you for example," she said stroking the side of my face.

I knew I should be repulsed by her cold fingers, but I leaned into her hand. Her touch was so soothing and right. "I saw you, even before you were born."

Before I could ask another question, the front door swung open and a man and a woman entered the house.

Alice was by their sides in the time it took me to blink.

"Alice?" the man said, nodding in my direction.

"It's okay Carlisle, he knows," she said, winking at me.

The woman moved with such grace and elegance that she practically floated across the room. "You must be Jasper," she said, her voice had that same silken, melodic tone that Alice and her sisters had.

"Yes ma'am," I said with a nod.

Suddenly Alice was at my side, with my hand in hers. "Jasper, this is Esme and Carlisle, my mother and father."

"It is very nice to meet you young man," Carlisle said, suddenly standing in front of me and shaking my hand.

"Yes sir, very nice to meet you as well."

The woman, Esme, gathered me in her arms and gave me a surprisingly warm hug. Not warm temperature wise, a mother's hug. It was odd, I hadn't felt like this since our mom died, and it was nice. I didn't realize how much I'd missed this feeling.

"I hate to have to leave so abruptly, but I believe we have a mess somewhere that needs picking up, do we not?" Esme said, looking at Alice.

"Cottage, to the west, just follow their scent," Alice said quietly. "I'm sorry Esme, I should have seen it before it happened."

"Darling Alice, even the best laid plans have their snags. I'm just glad that you called me when you did."

**Chapter End Notes:**

**_Thank you, as always, for reading! Reviews are appreciated, treasured, printed on hallowed paper, framed and mounted in the hall of happy dancing. No really, where else do you think I happy dance?_**

**_*MWAH*_**


	11. Bath Confessions

_All the usual disclaimers apply._

_To my always glorious beta, **vjgm**, you are the Qui-Gon to my Obi-Wan, the Dumbledore to my Potter, the Master Po to my Kwai Chang Caine. You ROCK!_

_My super, ultra, mega, wonderful readers, your reviews keep me going and keep me writing. You are genuinely fabulous!_

**

* * *

****~EPOV~**

Bella took my hand and started to back me out of Emmett's head, slowly. When I was out, I sat back on the floor against a nearby wall and the room started to sway.

That was the weirdest thing I'd ever experienced in my life and possibly the coolest.

"Are you okay? The first time can be a little harsh," Bella said. She was at my side, her cool hands stroking my forehead.

"I'm fine," I croaked.

Suddenly my mouth started filling with saliva. _Oh crap, maybe I'm not so fine._ I tried to scramble away from Bella but she was holding me down.

"Be still Edward, moving it will only make it worse," she said calmly.

"Bella let him go," Rosalie said, "he's going to…"

Her arms released my body just in time for me to turn my head and vomit in the corner.

"Give him a moment to adjust, Bella dear, his human mind is still trying to process what just happened," the woman said.

My vision was blurry, my head ached like a bitch and I felt like I was going to hurl again. Through the haze I saw a figure crouched over my brother. I blinked a few times, trying to clear the fog. There was an extremely well dressed woman looking in my direction and my head cleared a little bit. A warm smile stretched across her face. "Feeling better?" Her voice was so warm.

Bella's hands were cool on my forehead and I did start to feel a little better with each stoke of her fingers on my skin.

"Yes," I nodded, slowly.

The woman looked at Bella and smiled. "He's strong," she said, almost proudly.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" I asked.

I saw Bella open her mouth to speak when Emmett growled so hard and loud that the walls of the tiny cottage shook.

The woman flung herself on top of my brother as his body twisted, nearly breaking free from Rosalie. "Oh my, time to get Edward out of here, Bella."

I wanted to protest and demand that she tell me what was going on right then and there, but I still felt like someone had run me over with a freight train and couldn't give up much of a fight.

Bella picked me up in her arms. "Put your arms around me and close your eyes," she whispered.

As soon as I clamped my arms around her neck and squeezed my eyes shut I felt the cool breeze whipping past me. I hadn't even realized we were even moving until Bella told me I could look and we were standing at the back porch of the house.

"Dang, you're fast," I muttered as I tried to stand up straight but my entire body swayed and I almost went down. Bella caught me around my waist, holding me up.

"Easy," she said, bearing the majority of my weight on her tiny frame like I was nothing but a light sweater draped over her shoulders. She hoisted my body against her hip as she climbed the back step.

"Did this happen to you the first time you pulled out of someone's head?" I asked.

"Sort of," she chuckled.

The back door opened before we reached it and a young man stepped out and took my other arm. "Alice said you were coming," he said, as he and Bella put me into one of the kitchen chairs.

"I need to go talk to Alice, but Carlisle will take good care of you." She kissed the top of my head and dropped a peck on Carlisle's cheek as she was leaving.

"You look like shit man, you okay?" Jasper asked, coming into the kitchen.

"At least I look better than I feel right now," I said, shifting in the chair and trying to get more comfortable.

"Damn," Jasper said, making a face. "You want me to sit with you while the good doctor here checks you out?"

"Nah," I shook my head. "I'm good."

"Okay, I'll be upstairs if you change your mind," Jasper said before he disappeared up the stairs and the man in the nice suit, who I assumed was Carlisle, scooted his chair in front of me. He pulled a black doctor's bag up onto the table, fished out a stethoscope and gave me the once over.

When he was finished he slipped his pen light back into the inner pocket of his clearly expensive jacket.

"These should help with the headache," he said, handing me a couple of aspirin.

"Thank you, sir."

A smile spread across his face. "You and your brother are well mannered young men. That's rare in today's society." He extended his hand to me. "I'm afraid we haven't been formally introduced, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Bella's father."

I looked at Bella, in the other room talking with Alice, and then back to the man claiming to be her father. My quandary must have been evident on my face.

"Not her human father," he chuckled. "I guess you could call me her vampire father."

"How does that work, if you don't mind my asking? Did you…make her?"

He laughed and slapped the table lightly. "The vernacular is to turn someone. 'Making' sounds to Frankenstein like and monsters simple do not exist," he said with a wink.

"May I take it from here Carlisle?" Bella asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Certainly," he said with a smile. "I believe Esme needs my help anyway. It was very nice to meet you Edward." He stopped to give Bella a kiss on the top of her head as he left us.

"Let's go upstairs, a good soak in the tub should help," she said and took my hand, gently pulling me from the chair. I wavered a little bit, but didn't fall down. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"No, I just need a second to right myself," I said with a laugh.

She just smiled and waited for me to gather my bearings. We started to walk up the stairs she fell into step behind me.

"So, either you're afraid I'm going to fall or you just really like looking at my ass," I said grinning over my shoulder, taking my eyes off of the steps ahead of me and wavered, nearly falling backward.

"I think you just answered yourself," she laughed. "Looking at your ass is just an added bonus," she said quietly and gave me a swat on my backside.

She seemed a lot calmer now than she had back in the cottage, ever since she talked to Alice.

**~APOV~**

_Bella was running through the forest with Edward in her arms. He looked a little green around the gills. _

Not shocking really. I remembered the first time Bella pulled me out of someone's head. I felt like I'd gone ten round with one of those damned werewolves and still had pieces missing. I couldn't imagine how bad it would be for a human.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath.

I knew I was going to have to face the music with Bella sooner or later, but seeing the vision slapped me with the realization that it was going to be sooner rather than later.

I walked into the other room where Carlisle was getting along fabulously with Jasper and informed him that Bella was on her way and that Edward didn't look well.

"Did she…um…" Jasper stammered.

"No, he hasn't been bitten," I assured him. _Yet._

I explained to him what had happened in the cottage, the best I could, about the power transfer and Bella projecting Edward. I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen the vision for myself. It was incredible.

"Is that going to happen with us?" he asked.

I tried to keep the disappointment from showing on my face. "I haven't seen it," I said quietly.

Jasper's arm came around me, apparently I hadn't hidden my feelings very well.

"Yet," he whispered into my hair.

I had to smile. God, how I loved him.

Looking around his shoulder I could see Bella and Carlisle easing Edward into a kitchen chair. "Jasper, I'm going to need to talk to my sister, alone. Will you wait for me upstairs?"

"Of course, I'd wait at the ends of the earth for you." he said, brushing his lips over my forehead.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen," Bella growled.

I fisted my hands on my hips, she knew I hated to be called that. "Don't middle name me, Isabella Marie Masen Cullen."

"I know you know why they're here. Spill it. All of it," she seethed.

How did I explain this? How do I tell my sister that I've known about this since the moment I awoke as a vampire? That the vision of our family was the first one I'd ever had.

Esme taught me how to hide the thoughts of my vision from my sisters. With her and Carlisle's help, we kept tabs on this part of the world, waiting and searching for the three mysterious men, brothers, who were in my vision.

We were able to pin down the location of Forks, but that was it. No names, no dates, nothing other than their faces. We followed every family that had three boys, for over a century. It wasn't until I had the vision of their mother dying that we found them.

It wasn't easy to sneak off from my sisters to try to monitor the Swan boys, so Carlisle and Esme stepped up, taking a sudden interest in the home that had the family owned in a small town in Washington, a house that Esme had purchased ages ago. She told me once that she bought it because something insider her told her she had to.

So I just unloaded all of it on Bella.

"Why didn't you tell us Alice?" she asked after I was finished.

"I tried, Bell, I tried to think of different ways of telling you and Rose but every time I had made up my mind that I couldn't take all of the secrecy anymore the vision of the family, Jasper, Edward, Emmett…all of it, would disappear and you two would hate me for all eternity. I didn't have a choice." I lowered my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

I tried to look despondent, but I had already seen Bella's reaction. She wrapped her arms around me and I guess I whipped mine around her neck a fraction of a second too soon.

Bella pulled back and gave me the sideways glace. "You already knew I was going to forgive you."

"Naturally," I said as I tightened my arms around my sister, "but the real thing is so much better."

Bella laughed and squeezed me again. "I need to go check on Edward before Carlisle starts acting like a dad."

"Oh, and Bella, we need to make sure that we stick close to Edward and Jasper tonight. No going outside of the house and no wandering around inside alone. Just as a precaution."

"Precaution?" Bella asked.

I couldn't answer, I couldn't make my mouth form the words that would spell out the vision I'd seen earlier. I arched an eyebrow at my sister and she understood.

"He can't be through the change already," she whispered. "Esme said that it was happening fast, but….how…it's too soon. Esme and Carlisle's ability?"

"I can't see if it's going to work or not, it's all going to be up to Emmett when he's finished changing. Until he's made a choice, it's fuzzy." I dipped my head. I felt entirely useless at the moment. One thing I did know, I'd protect my mate. To the death if need be.

"Bella?" I called out, stopping her halfway to the kitchen. "Be careful."

She looked at me quizzically. "You too Alice."

**~BPOV~**

That was strange.

And more than a little scary. Alice looked scared out of her mind. What exactly did she see that she wasn't sharing with me?

I helped Edward up the stairs and into a nice hot bath. That used to help me in the early years of projecting, while I was still learning how to control everything. But then again, I was cold so the warm water was oh so soothing.

Edward was human. Maybe I should have drawn him a cool bath? His groans and sighs as he sunk down into the water reassured me that I'd made the right choice.

"Room in here for one more," he said with a wicked grin.

_Oh no he didn't_, I was on human watch and I was not about to be distracted by his wet, hot, tender, sexy, wet, flushed human body. _Did I mention wet?_

I shook the perverse thoughts out of my head. _Focus Bella_, I demanded of myself. I was supposed to be keeping an eye on Edward, keeping his safe.

However, if I was in the water with him…

_No, stop this!_

"You're body's been through a lot today Edward, not to mention I nearly scrambled your brain." I stepped into the shower and pulled out a bottle of shampoo. "Now just lay back and let me take care of you."

I knelt beside the tub and started to wash his hair.

"Mmmmm, that feels nice," he groaned as I worked the shampoo into a good lather. I had to bite my lip to keep from attacking him right then and there.

After he resurfaced from rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he turned to look at me. God he looked magnificent wet. Little trails of water rolled off of his head and down his face. I nearly lost it when he inadvertently licked the water from his lips.

"Have you been inside my head?" he asked.

My eyes widened. Thank God I couldn't blush otherwise I would be turning nine different shades of red.

"Um…" I started. _Let's see, how do I tell him this without sounding like a complete stalker?_ "Not while you were awake," I said quietly. _Yeah, because that makes it better._

Reluctantly, I glanced up at him, preparing myself for the worst.

That crooked grin twisted up one side of his face. "Really? See anything interesting?" His voice was thick, dripping with arousal and it made my breath catch in my chest.

"Just your dreams."

"All of my dreams?" He looked at me from under his lashes, his gaze smoldering right through me. His long index finger swirled in the water in front of him. "You didn't happen to see one involving you giving me a bath did you?" His pink tongue slid out to pull his bottom lip into his mouth.

"No," I breathed, unable to stop myself. I should stop this conversation right now before we reached the point of no return.

"Hmmm," he shrugged and leaned back against the tub. "Too bad, it was a really good one," he said quietly.

He was doing this on purpose. I wasn't going to fall for it; I needed to keep my wits about me.

"What did I do?" I heard my voice asking softly. _Damn it._

"You washed me," he whispered.

Dear God, my head was starting to spin. If he had this much power over me as a human, the power he'd have as a vampire would be absolutely lethal. That thought made my brain twirl faster and if it were possible, I would have passed out.

While the thoughts of his vampire prowess swirled in my head, I absentmindedly picked up a sponge and started to wash his body. It wasn't until he started to sigh and moan that I'd realized what I was doing.

"That feels good, Bella," he purred as I made my way across his chest.

Shit, I'd completely blown past the point of no return without even realizing it.

There was no stopping now so I leaned forward as I pushed the sponge down his tight belly. I turned my head and kissed this side of his neck. "Is this how I washed you Edward?" I whispered, licking the soft skin behind his ear.

"Yeah…lower," he panted in anticipation, reaching up and sinking his wet fingers into my hair.

I slid the sponge down around his hip bone, following the natural crease of his leg and up the underside of his blazing hot erection.

"Ahhh," he sighed and let his head fall back against the edge of the tub. "Use your hand, Bella, please."

Immediately I released the sponge and curled my fingers around the base of his length, slowly dragging my hand up and over the tip.

"Jesus, just like that…oh, that feels so good," he moaned and I could see his toes curl under the water.

I pressed my lips to his neck and I could feel his pulse pounding against my mouth, his blood singing inside his veins. I gently started to suckle his skin, careful not to break it and make him bleed.

His body jolted in pleasure as I started pumping him at a nearly inhuman speed.

I could smell his release approaching and it was making me dizzy. I grabbed his chin, turning his head and arching his neck against my mouth as I increased the suction on his skin ever so slightly.

I was playing a dangerous game right now and prayed that I could maintain control.

He jerked his hips up into my hand as he came, moaning and swearing under his breath.

I stopped sucking on his neck. Running my tongue over that spot, I could feel where the blood had been pulled up just under the surface of the skin. I kissed that spot and smiled to myself because I'd marked him as mine.

He took my wrist in his hand and started to kiss my palm. "I want you to bite me, Bella," he said in between kisses moving closer to my scar.

I froze. Alice's warning to be careful made a lot more sense now.

**~RPOV~**

Emmett bucked beneath our bodies.

"Have you ever seen anyone change this fast?" I asked Esme. "I remember when Bella changed and it took nearly three days."

"Only once before, when I turned Carlisle," she said. "I'd seen so many changes before that time and was so surprised when he woke up so quickly. I was worried something was wrong so I went straight to the Aro. He told me that it was normal for the change to happen so fast when there is intense love and passion between true mates. The emotion charges the venom, amps it up and makes it stronger, more concentrated and speeds up the changing process."

Emmett surged again, growling so hard that I felt it in my bones. When he settled, Esme continued. She told me about Alice's visions and how they had everything planned out.

"Your father and I were going to come up next week and explain everything; we wanted to prepare you for this sudden change if it were to happen."

"But, someone got carried away," Carlisle's voice spoke behind me as he walked up and laid his weight on top of Emmett just as another jolt of strength pulsed through him. "He is very strong isn't he?" Carlisle chuckled. "We may have our hands full with this one, what do you think?" he asked Esme.

She pressed her ear to Emmett's chest and closed her eyes. "No, his heart is true."

Emmett's head thrashed and my hand slipped off of his mouth. His roar ripped through the air. The walls of the rickety old cottage nearly crumbled and the surrounding trees quaked with the force of it. Every muscle in his body clenched and his breath seized just before he went completely still.

I was panicked as I looked up at Esme, searching her mind for some sign that something was wrong, but she was looking down, smiling.

"Hello, Emmett, welcome to our family," she said.

I looked back down and saw Emmett's eyes wide open and blazing red.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

_**Thank you, once again, for taking the time to read. Yes, I'm going to say it again, because your reviews are ALWAYS greatly appreciated. They are the fuel to the little crazy train that is Bizzaro Twilight! *MMMWAHHHHHHH***_


	12. Awakening

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Thank you to my super cool beta, **vjgm**, who is so super cool that even Lego Batman seeks her for advice. Thanks for your guidance and beta wisdom and for not telling everyone how bad my spelling and grammer actually is.

As always, my readers! You guys are just the best! Thank you so much for taking this ride on the crazy train with me and for fueling me along with your more than kind reviews! They keep me going and let me know that you are enjoying reading, as much as I'm enjoying writing. Love to you all! *MWAH*

* * *

**~EMPOV~**

The heat was so intense. It was worse than standing next to one of those giant bonfires they had down at the beach.

Except this bonfire was in the pits of hell and I was standing, smack dab in the middle of it.

_Maybe I am in hell._

I couldn't breathe. I felt like someone was holding me down, keeping me in this fire.

I tried to break free, but every time I thought I'd had enough strength, the pressure on my body got heavier.

I had given up and just accepted the fact that I _was_ in hell and that I was going to spend the rest of eternity, burning.

That part was easy, that I could handle. It was the hallucinations that were ripping me apart.

It was always Rosie, soft and sweet. Whispering in my ear how much she loved me and how sorry she was. I don't know why she was sorry, but she kept saying it over and over again.

Then, the delusions got worse. Not only did I hear Rose, but I _saw_ her too, only for a moment, but it was enough to torment me.

And just when I thought this hell couldn't get any worse, everything went black.

The pain stopped and I no longer felt like I was burning up. I wasn't cold either though.

I couldn't breathe, but strangely enough, I didn't feel like I needed to.

I should have been a panic attack because I was never a big fan of that closed up feeling and my heart should be beating out of my chest right now.

Wait…my heart. Not only was it not about to burst through my ribcage, but it wasn't beating at all.

Weirder still, I could 'feel' that I wasn't alone.

I sensed three others with me, a male and two females, but I could only hear the male and one of the females.

Slowly I cracked my eyes open. _Where am I?_

I was lying on the floor of some dilapidated shack.

Immediately I saw my Rosie. God, she was even more beautiful than I'd remembered.

I wanted to leap off of the floor and bury my face in her hair, but I was afraid that this was just a new level of hell because she didn't seem to know I was down here.

My eyes drifted to the male that was lying on my legs. He and Rosalie were focused on the unknown female crouching over me.

I looked up and was met by a set of soft amber eyes and a warm smile.

"Hello, Emmett, welcome to our family," she said. Her voice was so much like Rosalie and her sister's, melodic and sweet.

Rosalie's head snapped in my direction.

_She sees me._

Her beautiful red lips spread into the most wonderful smile. "Of course I see you."

The sound of her voice caused a chain reaction. I gasped, inhaling for the first time in about the last ten minutes.

So many scents and flavors swirled in the air.

I could smell and taste the forest dust churning in the dank cottage and the clean hospital-like air that came off of the male. A lingering scent of my brother Edward mixed with vomit and another female, which I assumed was Bella, to my left. The warm flavor that wafted off of the female that spoke to me; it reminded me of apple pie and my mother. And Rosalie, a sweet floral aroma, a spring garden in the sunlight right after a good rain and all of the flowers were still wet and sparkling in the sun.

I heard the heartbeats of the birds that sat in the trees and the sounds of the bugs crawling and munching within the wood of the old abandoned house.

Before I could stop the motion I was up off the floor and had my arms around Rosalie with my hands buried deep in her fragrant hair.

"Emmett, baby, you're hurting me," she said, trying to move out from under my grip.

I released her without a thought. "I'm sorry, Rosie, I…"

My voice, at least I think it was my voice. I looked around at the two others in the small room

_Who are they?_

"These are my parents, Esme," Rose said, gesturing to the caramel haired woman, "and Carlisle."

"How…?" was all I was able to get out.

_Jeeze, am I ever going to get used to this voice?_

"Before you know it," Rosalie said with a giggle.

_What is happening to me? Why am I so thirsty? Or am I hungry?_

Rosalie sighed.

_Did she hear me?_

"Don't be afraid, Emmett, you may speak your mind with us," Esme said.

I turned to see that warm smile again. I couldn't remember the last time a smile touched my heart this way.

No, that was a lie, I remembered all too well the last time a smile warmed me like this, my mom.

"He's wondering what's happening, if he's hungry or thirsty and if he'll ever get used to the sound of his voice." She turned to the woman, Esme. "And you remind him of his mother when you smile," Rose said as her hand stroked my cheek; her skin wasn't hard and cold anymore. It was warm and soft.

"I need a drink," I said quietly. "I want…I want…"

_What do I want? Something warm, tangy, sweet and salty, I wanted…_

"Blood, my dear, you want blood."

Esme's words echoed in my head. Blood. How could I want blood?

"What do you remember?" Esme asked.

_Remember? Pain, fire, darkness, that is what I remember._

Rosalie winced as I thought about my memories.

"Can you hear me?" I asked.

"Yes," Rose said quietly.

"How?"

"Our kind is gifted," Esme said. "Rosalie, for example can read minds, sweet Alice can see the future and darling Bella can project into minds."

"Your kind?"

"We're vampires, and you are one of our kind now," Esme said.

Well that would explain the whole wanting to drink blood thing.

I ran my tongue over my teeth and I thought I was being discrete.

"No fangs," Carlisle chuckled with a big toothy grin. "That's a myth, along with just about everything you've ever learned about vampires from books and movies. With the exception of being immortal and drinking blood, of course, those two facts are very true."

"Blood," I said quietly to myself. The thought of drinking blood should freak me the hell out, but right now I would give my left nut for a nice big glass of the stuff.

"You have options, Emmett," Esme said, laying a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You do need blood to survive, but our family does not partake in the consumption of human blood, we choose to abstain from that practice and only drink from animals."

"Phew," I breathed a sigh of relief. "I was a little worried there that I might wind up taking a bite out of my dad or one of my brothers."

Everyone got very quiet and I noticed them looking back and forth at each other.

"Are you serious, I thought you said I had options?"

"You do, the urge will always be there," Esme explained, "but I can help you with that, if you are willing."

"I'm sorry, Emmett," Rosalie said, looking down at the floor.

I curled my finger under her chin and tilted her face up to mine. "Rosie baby, why are you sorry?"

"I did this to you," she said quietly. "I…I was the one that bit you."

Suddenly, everything came back to me. The alcohol, Rosie's panties in my lap, the best sex I'd ever had in my entire life and what I'd said to her afterward.

I don't even know why I'd said that, I guess on some basic level I knew what she really was and this was my subconscious giving her permission.

I knew she'd heard the thoughts in my head, but this was something that bore verbal repeating.

"Take me, Rosalie. I'm yours forever, just take me," I said, brushing my thumb across her bottom lip. "I believe I asked for this babe," I said with a chuckle and a smile.

Her arms were around my neck and her lips were pressed to mine so fast I hardly saw her move. Her sweet flavor was even better than it was when I was a human. If kissing her was this much better now, I could only imagine what making love to her would be like.

With a growl I hauled her body closer, pressing myself against the wet heat that radiated out of her core.

The sound of Esme clearing her throat broke me out of the spell.

Faster than I knew I could even move, I picked Rosalie up and set her back down next to me and clasped her hand in mine. "Sorry, I forgot your parents were here for a second," I muttered quietly.

"So," I said, slapped my big hands together. The force of my two hands meeting caused the walls of the little rundown cottage to rattle. Cool. "What's this about options and being willing? Cause I'm eight shades of willing and I'm all about options baby!"

"Lovely," Esme said with a smile. "Shall we then?"

Stepping outside the cottage, Rosalie took my hand and we ran. The wind whipped around me and the trees blew by in a blur. This was so cool. I could totally do this whole vampire thing.

We ran for about ten minutes when we stopped just outside a clearing where a heard of elk grazing lazily.

"Just watch me," Rosalie winked as she sprang forward, grabbing one of the males and sinking her teeth into the fur on its neck before the creature even knew what was happening.

Watching Rosie take down that elk was possibly the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

After she'd drained the beast she bounced back to my side. "Now it's your turn," she said. "Just close your eyes and let your instinct tell you what to do."

I assessed the herd like I did when I went hunting with my dad and brothers. I took a deep breath and let the predator that I'd become to take over. I opened my eyes and sailed through the air before the elk's instinct that danger was near hit him. Once I was far enough from the rest of its herd I sank my teeth into its throat and took a deep pull of blood.

I coughed and choked on the liquid.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as she appeared at my side.

"It doesn't taste right, it reminds me of…Brussels sprouts," I said, trying to swallow back the taste.

"I know it doesn't taste the best, but this herd was closest and starting to get too large. We try to follow what game needs controlling," she explained.

I tried not to wrinkle my nose as I muscled down the rest of the blood.

Okay, it wasn't as bad as Brussels sprouts and by the time I was finished it wasn't all that bad. But it wasn't great either.

I gently laid the carcass on the forest floor for nature's scavengers to have at it the remains.

"You care for your kill, that is a noble trait," Esme said with a smile, watching me with Carlisle and Rose just beyond the trees. She stepped out of the trees, followed closely by Carlisle.

"Predators have a better flavor, but they are not always readily available. That is why we chose to start you with what will most likely be your main staple the majority of the time, are you willing to lead this lifestyle?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes sir, anything to be with my Rosie."

Esme took my hand in both of hers, held it to her chest and closed her eyes for a moment. "Now I can share my gift with you," she smiled up at me.

"You must understand that, as vampires, it is in our nature to crave human blood. That I cannot change, but I can help to ease it. I can plant a seed in your mind that helps you suppress our natural urge, but know that the need for human blood is so strong it will take still take a great deal of effort on your part to stay in control," Esme explained. "You're willingness to this way of life and your true and gentle soul will help root the desire to refrain."

With that, Esme placed a hand on either side of my face and bent my forehead to hers.

**~BPOV~**

Did Edward just ask me to bite him? Surely I wasn't hearing him properly, even though I had more than perfect hearing, I had the ears of a vampire for God sake.

He turned in the bath to face me, sloshing the water over the side in the process. His eyes were so sincere, how could I refuse? Not to mention he was still sitting in that damn tub, wet and naked. He looked so tempting; I can't believe I haven't bitten him yet.

The venom pooled in my mouth as I watched his sinewy muscles glisten as they rolled under his skin. He was absolute perfection by human standards and near perfect by vampire ones. I swallowed back the liquid that filled my mouth.

Before I could stop myself I was in the tub with him, splashing more water out onto the floor and bringing my lips to his in a fevered need to taste him.

His blood sang in his veins as his heartbeat raced. I flicked my tongue over the pulse in his throat.

Would this be so difficult?

He turned his head and arched his neck against my mouth as he brought my wrist up to his lips. His warm tongue laved from one end of my mark to the other, sending a shudder through my body.

I tried to move into a better position, but the bathtub was too confining. I gripped his body and, moving with vampire speed, took us to the bed before he could blink. If I was going do this I would do it properly.

He blinked at me a few times from the center of the bed, probably wondering how he'd gotten there.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" I asked, standing at the end of the bed.

"Yes," he said, without any hesitation.

"It's going to hurt, Edward. You were inside Emmett's head and saw what it was like, you felt it."

He crawled across the bed and standing to his knees before me, cradled my face in his warm hands.

"It's hard enough, in this world, to find someone that you want to grow old with, let alone someone you want to spend the rest of eternity with."

I thought back to my own transformation, what I could remember of it anyway. Esme turned me out of love, a mother's love.

I would turn Edward out of love, a very different kind of love.

"Lay down," I said quietly and watched while he settled himself on the bed.

I stripped my clothes off before I lay down next to him on the bed. It seemed the fitting thing to do. I was flying by the seat of my proverbial pants here so I was just going with what felt right and laying naked with Edward felt all kinds of right.

"What do I need to do?" he asked, looking over my body and licking his lips in anticipation.

"I don't know," I chuckled nervously. "I've never done this before."

The realization hit me then.

Jesus, I'd never done this before, nor have I even seen it done.

I was the youngest member of the family. The only person I'd even seen going through the change was Emmett and from what I could gather, it was far from normal.

What was I thinking? I can't do this.

I sat up and ran my hands through my hair.

"Bella?" he asked.

"I'm not so sure about this right now, Edward," I said. The more I thought about this, the more agitated I became. "What if something goes wrong? I couldn't bear to live with myself if I hurt you or….or…" _killed you._

"I trust you," he said, sitting up with me and running his hand up my back.

"Edward…"

"You've nearly bitten me before right?" His fingers danced up my spine and curled and twirled around a lock of my hair as he leaned in, breathing his hot breath against my cold skin. "Just let it happen," he whispered.

"I'm afraid…what if I can't stop?"

His hand moved down my arm and his thumb started to stroke my scar. "I trust you," he repeated, bringing my wrist up to his mouth. He brushed his lips across along the crescent shape that branded my flesh. "I want you to mark me like this," he whispered as he placed slow, open mouthed kisses along my skin.

My lip twitched, my jaw quivered and venom flowed down my throat.

I pulled Edward's arm across my body, careful not to rip his arm out of the socket, and turned his wrist toward my mouth.

I heard Edward's breath catch, there was an ever so slight tinge of fear in the air and I'd be lying if I said that it didn't excite the beast within me.

I looked up into his beautiful green eyes for the last time.

_Tell me to stop._

"Please," he said, pressing his wrist to my lips.

A cool hissing sound bubbled out of me as my lips peeled back and my mouth opened.

I'd never bitten a human before.

My teeth sank into his skin and I was struck with the memory of biting into a juicy peach.

Warm blood flowed and my eyes fluttered in my head at the flavor.

I didn't dare suck as much as my instinct screamed at me to do so but my throat flexed, swallowing involuntarily.

I let the venom pool in my mouth for a moment and then forced it back into the open wound.

He gasped and his body jerked.

I released him immediately.

"Jesus," he muttered as he curled his body around his wrist, like a wounded animal, his eyes wide with panic and fear.

Dear God, what have I done?

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

_**Thank you, once again for reading my little fic and know that each and every review brings a smile to my face and give me the drive I need to continue with this story. Each and every review is GREATLY appreciated!!! *MWAH***_


	13. Acting Fast

All the usual disclaimers apply.

HUGE amounts of thanks to **vjgm,** my Zen Master beta ;-)

Readers, thank you so much for being patient, this chapter took longer than normal for me and I can't thank you enough for your patience and all of the lovely reviews! You all are the best! *MWAH*

**

* * *

**

**~EPOV~**

I knew this was going to hurt, I expected it to hurt.

The actual bite itself wasn't bad, and truth be told, that part was actually kind of erotic. Bella's eyes fluttered and I felt her cool tongue whisper against my skin.

Suddenly, it felt like fire was injected directly into my body. The searing, white hot fire of a thousand suns to be exact. My body jerked involuntarily and I gasped at the pain.

Immediately Bella dropped my arm and scrambled to the end of the bed.

"Jesus," I said, instinctively cradling my arm to my chest.

**~BPOV~**

Edward's eyes got wider and he rocked back and forth. I could practically see the fire starting to spread under his skin.

_Shit, Bella, think. _

I'd tried to get inside Emmett's head before with limited success, but I didn't have the connection with Emmett that I have with Edward. Not to mention by the time I'd gotten there the fire was raging in full force inside Emmett's skull.

_Maybe, with enough direct skin to skin contact, enough concentration and the fact that Edward had only been bitten seconds ago… maybe this would work._

Quickly and carefully, I lay him on his side, putting as much of my cold flesh against his, gently I pressed his cheek to mine and closed my eyes in concentration. Immediately, I felt the same jolt of power I'd felt back in the cottage.

"Edward," I whispered, "I need you to listen to me, I need you to focus."

I wrapped my arms around him, spreading all my fingers and flattening my palms against his back, maximizing the contact.

"Bella," he whimpered. His voice choked in his throat as his body jerked against mine and his arms clamped tightly around me. "Burns…"

"I know, I'm sorry, but you need to let me in Edward. Try to open up for me."

He grunted in response and a crack formed inside his mind.

More than I needed.

I took a deep breath and slipped in, weaving myself inside his head.

_The heat was intensifying by the second and fire burned on the edges of his mind. _

"_Edward…" I called. _

_It had been less than a minute since the bite; his heart rate hadn't even accelerated, surly he wasn't completely consumed by the fire yet. _

"_Edward!"_

_A, small, quiet voice spoke from behind me. "Bella?"_

_I whipped around to see Edward curled into the fetal position on the ground. Fire danced up and down his skin in waves, his eyes were squeezed shut and every muscle in his body strained with pain, teeth clenched, knuckles white, tendons stretched taut and his breathing rushed in and out of his lungs in a near hyperventilated state._

_Kneeling beside him I reached out a cold hand and tentatively placed it on his arm, praying that this would work._

_The fire passed over the space where my skin met his so I mimicked our physical body position in his mind. Laying him out and covering his body with mine. _

_His body started to relax, his breathing was returning to normal and his eyes slowly blinked open, focusing on mine._

"_Bella?" he asked quietly, the uncertainty of what was happening tinged his voice. "What…"_

_I softly press my lips to his, quieting him. _

"_Shhhhh, just be here right now and try not to think about anything else okay?"_

"_Okay," he whispered, and laid his face to my chest, curling his body against mine._

I was vaguely aware of the presence of others in my room, whispering to each other. Who they were and what they were saying was unimportant, I wasn't sure how long I could hold the fire at bay so I needed to keep my focus.

Digging deep inside myself I shut everything out, but Edward.

**~APOV~**

The vision struck with so much force that it literally knocked me to the ground.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled, rushing to my side, his warm hands stroking my hair as we sat at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella…" I gasped.

I saw her biting Edward and his reaction. I saw what she was doing, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body to his, squeezing her eyes shut in concentration.

She moved faster than I'd ever seen another creature on this planet move before.

She was racing the fire, and with help, she might just win.

I gasped and grabbed Jasper by the shoulders, pulling into a near bone crushing embrace.

"Alice," he choked, "honey, you're kind of hurting me."

"Oh my God baby, I'm sorry," I said, dropping my arms immediately. "I just got a little excited."

I explained my vision to him and that if it worked he may not have to live through the fire of the transformation.

Moving at breakneck speed, even for a vampire, I called Esme and Carlisle. If this had a snowball's chance of working, we were going to need them.

Poor Jasper stood staring as I blurred around him, speaking so quickly into the phone that I was surprised that Esme understood me.

It would take them a good twenty minutes to run back from where they were with Rose and Emmett, and that was running at top speed.

I couldn't wait; I had to see it for myself.

Pulling Jasper upstairs we cracked the door to Bella's room open.

"Jesus," Jasper gasped.

Bella had Edward in the center of the bed, her arms wrapped tightly around him, just like I'd seen in my vision, if it wasn't for the contrast in their skin colors you wouldn't have been able to tell where Bella ended and Edward began. They even breathed in perfect unison.

One body one mind.

To a voyeur it might look like two people tangled in the throws of passion or riding the crescendo of blissful ecstasy.

It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.

"Beautiful," I breathed, unable to think of another word to express what I was witnessing.

"Should we be here?" Jasper whispered.

"Don't worry, they aren't even aware of us," I whispered back.

After a few moments we left and waited downstairs for Esme and Carlisle.

Jasper shifted his weight from one foot to the other, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Um…Alice…am I going to have to be…ya know…naked with Bella?"

I looked at him for a moment before I started burst out laughing.

"Let me get this straight," I gasped, trying to catch my breath, "after everything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours, the possibility of having to get naked with my sister is what has you freaked out?"

"Um, well, yeah,"

_God, how I love him._

"Don't worry babe, I'm the only vampire you'll be getting naked with," I said with a wink.

**~RPOV~**

Carlisle and Esme headed back to the house as I watched Emmett bound at the bear we'd caught scent of a little while ago. It was almost eerie how bear-like his hunting was.

And sexy as hell. I couldn't wait to see what he could really do now that he was virtually indestructible and stronger than I was. I felt a shudder of ecstasy run up my spine at the thought of the endless possibilities.

Emmett grinned and winked at me from across the field as swiped his arm across his mouth. My knees got a little weak.

_See something you like? _He thought as he stalked toward me.

I couldn't seem to form words, all I could do was nod.

_Rosie, baby, I'm going to…_suddenly, like switch had been flipped, his mind shut off from mine.

"Pretty neat trick, don't you think?" he said, a wicked smile curling his salacious mouth as he lowered himself into a crouch.

Before I had a chance to react, he leapt at me from halfway across the clearing, sailing through the air, catching me around the waist and flinging me to the forest floor beneath him.

He pinned me to the ground as his nose skimmed up my body, inhaling my scent. "Mmmmm, I can smell how turned on you are right now," he breathed. The scent of blood and desire tingeing his already intoxicating breath as he panted above me, his massive chest rising and falling in rapid succession.

He pressed his hips into mine, his hard length slid across my apex, making me gasp and clutch fistfuls of dirt and vegetation. I couldn't believe what I was feeling, although I shouldn't be surprised, he was even bigger and harder than before.

His breath hissed through his teeth as his erection ground against me. "I can feel how wet you are, even through our clothes," he whispered, taking another deep breath. "And your scent is driving me mad," he growled, bending his mouth to mine, parting my lips with his tongue in a fierce kiss.

Emmett's soft full lips brushed over my chin and down my throat. "It has taken all of my strength to wait this long to have you," he spoke against my skin. "I almost threw you to the floor of that ratty old cottage and took you, right there, in front of your parents."

He was all over me, biting through my clothes, tearing them away with his teeth and with one quick motion he gripped my pants and ripped them from my body, leaving me naked and writhing beneath him. His lips touched every bit of my flesh except for where I wanted it most and the fact that I didn't know when or where he was going to touch me next amplified the sensations.

"Emmett, please…" I whimpered as I squirmed in his grasp, twisting my body to meet his, straining for the contact he was denying me.

He slithered down my body, nibbling my already aching nipples.

"Close your eyes," he whispered and waited for me to comply before he continued, down my belly, drawing my flesh up into his mouth as he went.

This was the most exquisite pleasure I'd ever known, and he hadn't even really done anything other than deny me the ability to see inside his head. With past lovers, I'd always known what was next, what move they planned, what technique.

Sure, I had an idea of where he was headed but the uncertainty that he could veer off into another direction and I'd never know it amped up the desire.

I expected him to tease me, to sexually torment me within and inch of my sanity, but no, he dove right in.

My hips shot up in response as I curled my fingers in his hair, gasping for breath that I didn't even need. He growled and snarled as he lapped at my core, sucking my folds into his mouth like I was the neck of that bear.

He brought me to the very edge, suckled me into near hysteria only to halt just before I reached the brink of release. When I cried out in protest, he only laughed.

Surging with strength I didn't know I possessed I shoved his hulking body off of mine, sending him sailing into the trunk of a tree on the other side of the field, cracking it in half. Using the centuries of skill I had on him, I flew across the clearing and pinned him to the ground next to the fallen tree before he could make the next move.

With two quick swipes of my hands his clothes lay in shreds around us. I crashed my lips against his, driving my tongue into his mouth as I straddled his hips, impaling myself on his rock hard length.

He roared and gripped my waist, pressing his thick fingers into my flesh, holding me still against his body. He growled with such force that the surrounding trees shook and leaves rained down on us.

Emmett sat up and was in my face, his lip twitching as he cradled my ass in his massive hands so fast it made me gasp. He held his mouth millimeters from mine as he surveyed my surprised and excited expression.

"You like not knowing what's going to happen next for change, don't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," I breathed, rolling my hips over his.

He reached up my back with one hand and buried it in my hair, tilting it to the side, stretching the skin taut as he attacked me with fervor. His teeth scraped across my flesh lightly, teasingly, across the scar that branded the side of my neck.

My body jerked against his as the orgasm shot through me making every inch of my skin tingle.

With a fierce snarl Emmett swept me off the ground and pressed me to a tree. The bark cracked and popped as he pushed up into me, thrusting so hard that the trunk twisted and snarled in protest against my back.

I raked my nails across his strong back and he bared his teeth at me in response, his eyes crackling black with lust.

With the wickedest grin I could muster, I leaned into his neck and slowly licked up the entire length of his bite mark.

Digging his hands deep into the wood, he toppled the tree with the force of his release, shuttering and growling my name as he came.

"Jesus," he gasped rolling onto his back, taking me with him and settling me on his hard chest. "And I thought the blood was good," he grinned up at me, wiggling his eyebrows. "That was…" he took a deep breath and blew it out. "Damn, I thought sex with you was mind blowing before, but that…just…damn."

I nuzzled against his thick neck and inhaled his heady scent. It was the same as it was when he was human, just thicker, stronger. I trailed my fingers along his chest, drawing lazy patterns on his skin, listening to the quiet.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little worried when he woke up from the change. I hadn't heard anything inside his mind right away and what I did hear were broken thoughts and static, for lack of a better word.

I had attributed it to the change but his thoughts weren't getting any clearer, in fact, they were getting progressively muddled as the day went on.

I never would have dreamed that he would have an ability such as this.

It was quite fitting actually, considering how enormous he is.

Emmett was a shield.

"So, I assume we have to head off to the house too," he said, dragging his fingers lazily up my back. "I could totally hear Alice when she was talking to Esme and it sounded serious."

I pulled back and looked up at him. His eyes were already starting to change, the intense red giving way to a softer, deep burnt orange as they danced with excitement.

"You actually like being a vampire don't you?"

"Dude, I heard both sides of a phone conversation from across the freaking field! How cool is that shit?" He stood up and brushed off his naked backside. "Besides, I'm dying to challenge Edward to a race. That little fucker has beaten me in every god damned race since he was fourteen."

How do I tell him that he might not get to be around his brothers until they are changed? That he may never see his father again at all?

"Emmett…"

He took me hands in his and silenced me with a soft kiss.

"I know," he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. "But I have to try."

**~EMPOV~**

When Esme worked her vamp voodoo on my she whispered to me that it was all up to me. I had to make the conscious effort, I had to choose between the thirst for human blood and the love of my human family.

If that's all it took, there was really no choice, I _would_ resist.

Rose and I ran at top speed back to the house. I'll admit that I didn't run as fast as I possibly could, letting her get in front of me so I could watch her naked body move through the forest.

Damn, I was one lucky son of a bitch.

We were about a hundred yards from the house when the scent hit me.

I felt my eyes dilate and venom filled my mouth and burn down my throat.

I stopped and clung to the trunk of a tree, terrified that if I let go I would fly through the house and drain one of the humans before I knew what I was doing.

Human? What the hell?

Brothers, they were my brothers.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Bad move.

Fire licked down my throat and I dug my fingers into the bark, anchoring myself.

"Rosie," I croaked and opened my mind to her, letting her know what was going through my head.

"Shit, don't move and for God sake, stop breathing," she said as she darted past me, returning in seconds with a couple of squirrels and a raccoon. "Here, drink, it will help."

I clamped my teeth around one of the squirrels and drained it in one draw, snatching the next critter out of her hand. The third one, the raccoon wasn't going down without a fight. That sucker was pissed, it hissed and scratched at me. I don't know what it was, but it tasted better, more satisfying than the other two.

I started to open my mouth to say something when Rosalie pinched my lips between her fingers.

"Don't speak, if you speak, you have to breathe," she explained. "For now, just let me do the talking for you, okay?"

I nodded, feeling the fire subside in the back of my throat.

_I think I'm good._

"Okay, let's be quick about this, the sooner we're in, the sooner we're out."

_Ha, you said in and out._

She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head. "Just watch and do what I do."

Bending her knees slightly she leapt into an open window.

Judging the size of the window and how far it was from where I was standing I leapt, twisted and sailed right through her window, landing on the balls of my feet and flinging my arms over my head like and Olympic gymnast.

"Show off," she muttered with a grin.

_I heard that._

"Good, now get dressed, Alice snuck into your house and gathered some stuff for you," she said, tossing a bag at my head.

As I was getting dressed I used one of my other vamped out senses, hearing.

I could hear two heartbeats, but one was getting faster by the second. Not by much, but I could tell.

"Keep a tight leash on him," Alice said from the doorway, glaring at me.

_What the hell did I do to her? _

"She's afraid you're going to attack Jasper," Rose said quietly.

_Well she's the one with the crystal ball, can't she see what's going to happen?_

Before Rose could answer me Esme was at the door, next to Alice.

"There you two are," she said with a wide smile. "Come, you have to see," she waved for us to follow her.

Stepping out into the hall we followed Esme up the stairs to the room on the next floor with the door open. I could hear Carlisle in there rustling around in his medical bag.

Rounding the corner I saw Carlisle hunched over Edward, his stethoscope pressed to Edward's back and I could see Bella's snow white arms locked around his body.

I heard breathing, it almost sounded like one person breathing but it was the two of them, breathing in tandem and his heartbeat was racing faster and faster.

_What the hell…_

Just then Carlisle moved to put his equipment away.

_And there's Edward's naked ass. Ew. I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. Wait, I don't feel out of control. As a matter of fact, I feel very much in control. Maybe I'm a vampire Zen Master or something._

"It's because he's been bitten and venom is already coursing through his veins right now, he shouldn't want to attack him anymore than you would when you were both human," Rose explained.

"How are you fairing, by the way?" Esme asked from the door. "You seem to have yourself under a great deal of control for a newborn."

I looked to Rosalie and she explained why I wasn't speaking.

"Very smart Rosalie." Esme beamed with pride. "Excellent way to utilize your ability." She glanced at Bella, her naked body wrapped around Edward. "We've taught our girls well."

Just then, I heard another heartbeat. Steady, thick, strong. I could practically hear the blood moving. My entire body trembled with the need to seek out the source of that blood and take it.

"Easy," Rosalie warned, "remember your control."

Swallowing back the accumulated venom in my mouth I shook my head, trying to clear it.

_Rosie…I need…_

She knew what I was thinking before I finished the thought. She grabbed me by the hand and whisked me out of the room.

The dull thud of the heartbeat wafted up the stairs as we passed and I jerked Rosalie off course, following the sound.

_So good…_

"Esme, Carlisle…" Rose called, but it was too late. I dragged her down the stairs and had my eyes locked on my kill.

"Emmett," she screamed, clawing at my arms, trying in vain to stop me closing in.

Tiny Alice crouched in front of the source of the delicious heat and sound, baring her teeth, hissing at me.

Three sets of arms held me where I stood, three feet from the…

"Em?" a voice I vaguely recognized broke through the haze of my hunger.

I looked behind Alice and a face emerged.

_Jasper._

_My brother, Jasper._

"Em, man, it's me, Jazz," he spoke.

_Jazz._

_My brother, Jazz._

"That's right, that is your brother, Jasper," Rosalie said, trying to calm me down.

When I tried to swallow back the pooled venom that had collected in my mouth, I noticed that I had to move my lips over my teeth.

_My God, I was going to bite Jazz. _

I clamped my hand over my mouth, in shame.

I watched, in shock, as Alice carried Jasper away from the house.

_I'm sorry, Jazz._

* * *

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

_**Thank you soooooo much for reading! As always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!! *MWAH***_


	14. Brotherly Bond

All of the usual disclaimers apply.

Once again, big love to my most outstanding beta, **vjgm**. Give my sister some props and check out her story **Trust in Advertising**. I aspire to her writing greatness.

Readers, you just rock. Thank you so much for all of your kind words and support on this twisted little fic of mine! You all keep me going.

**

* * *

**

**~BPOV~**

Wrapped deep inside Edward's head, I could feel the fire that raged on the outskirts of his mind starting close in, the heat radiating toward us.

Everything was moving so fast, just like with Emmett.

I shouldn't even be thinking about this right now, I needed to focus.

Edward.

That's all that mattered.

Edward started to whimper and bury his face deeper against my chest as the fire licked at the spots of his flesh that I couldn't cover.

Quickly, I smoothed my hands over his back, trying to soothe the exposed skin with my icy touch.

His body twitched against mine as his breathing picked up and his heart started to pump faster. The venom pushed through his veins at an alarming rate, eating away at the blood cells inside every artery and organ it pulsed through.

Conversely, I felt another surge of power from Edward. I took note that with every increase in heart rate, every jolt of fledgling vampire strength that course through his body, the power between us fluxed as well.

I could feel a cool aura reach beyond my fingertips with this new burst of power and his body calmed.

"_Are you still with me Edward?" I asked quietly._

"_Yes," his voice whispered against my skin and I felt his head nod against my chest. His arms tightened around me and he slung one foot around my legs, dragging his body closer to mine even more. _

**~EPOV~**

I wasn't sure what was really happening and what wasn't.

I was pretty sure that Bella and I were somewhere deep inside my head and that she had somehow managed to wrap her mind around mine to keep the pain at bay as much as she could.

My skin felt like I had a massive sunburn, my insides felt like they were simmering in their own juices on low heat and even though my heartbeat raced faster than it did after a three mile run, it felt heavy in my chest, like it was pumping something other than blood, something thicker more viscous. But the pain was manageable.

At least it was in that very moment in time. The next moment was a different story.

I gasped as another wave of heat and intense pain coursed through my body, igniting me from the inside out.

I felt that weird twitch again, the same odd sensation that knocked me back when Bella and I touched while we were tending to Emmett in that nasty old cottage.

Then slowly, the heat began to leech out of my body as Bella pressed tighter, absorbing my pain.

"_Does it hurt you?" I asked quietly. _

If Bella was suffering in anyway, I would find a way to wrench myself free and gladly suffer to the dreaded fire.

For her.

"_Shhh," she whispered to me. "I'm fine, just focus on staying with me okay?"_

I could hear voices and had the odd feeling that Emmett was in the room. Something foreign suddenly touched my back, breaking my concentration.

_Argh! The fire! _

_I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth as another jolt of fire shot through me. I could feel every muscle straining as liquid heat pumped through my body. _

"_Focus Edward, you have to stay focused. Listen to the sound of my voice."_

I coiled myself tighter against her bosom and focused on one thing.

Bella.

**~EMPOV~**

I sank to the floor in the kitchen, burying my face in my hands. How could I have done that? Jasper was my brother and I tried to take a bite out of him for fuck sake!

"I didn't know it was him," I said quietly. The air I took in to speak was tainted with the scent of his human blood, the very blood that I wanted to consume so badly that I wasn't thinking of him as my brother, more like a cow I was sizing up for a juicy steak.

"Emmett, you shouldn't speak," Rosalie said, crouching down next to me. "Jasper's scent is still pretty strong in here; you should just hold your breath."

"I'm fine." I lied, I felt sick to my stomach.

Could vampires even barf?

Esme's soft hand on my shoulder calmed me. "I'm so very proud of you Emmett," she said with a smile.

"Pfft, I don't know why," I muttered, another wave of shame at what I'd nearly done crashed over my head. "I almost ate my own brother."

"But you didn't," Esme said, smoothing my dark curls off of my forehead, just like mom used to do. "Don't you see? Your love for your brother was so great that it superseded the hunger."

"You had quite a natural reaction, for your first encounter with a human," Carlisle said, placing his bag on the kitchen table. "Quite frankly I'm surprised that were able to come around and recognize Jasper as your brother. You must have a very strong bond."

"Yeah," I nodded.

My brothers and I had an extremely tight bond, we basically raised each other. I was thirteen when mom died, and as the oldest, it was my responsibility to help dad.

Dad did his best with us, taking us camping when he could manage a day or two off. But it was hard and he worked a lot of overtime to make ends meet, which left us to fend for ourselves a lot of the time.

None of us were bitter about it. It's just how it was.

"Speaking of brothers, how's nature boy doing in there?" I nodded up the stairs.

"Would you like to find out?" Esme asked with a twinkle in her amber eyes.

"Serious?"

"Always," she smiled, extending her hand to me.

We were standing beside Bella's bed in the time it took to blink and Esme was explaining the theories that she and Carlisle had come up with so far.

"First, we aren't sure if any of this is going to work because none of this has ever been done before. What appears to be happening, is that Bella has wrapped herself around your brother's mind in order to keep him from experiencing the pain of the transformation, but according to Alice, she is going to need help with that." She clasped both her hands around mine. "You don't know how much it pleases me to hear that you have such a strong bond with your brothers, if you didn't I wouldn't have even considered what we are about to do."

I listened intently as her eyes danced with excitement.

"I need you to push your shield back and open up your mind."

I did as she asked, and nodded when I'd successfully suppressed my shield.

"This is just a test run, an experiment, if you will," she smiled reassuringly at me and placed my hand on Edward's bare skin.

My entire body jolted backward and the connection with Edward was broken.

"What the fuck was that?" I blinked.

**~JPOV~**

Alice whisked me out of the house so fast my head was still reeling when she set me back on my feet in the middle of some dilapidated old cottage that smelled of vomit. My stomach flipped and I could feel the bile rise up in my throat already.

Her little hands ran all over my chest, my face and up and down my arms

"Are you alright?" she asked as her fingers searched through my hair and across my throat.

"I'm fine."

She scooped up one of my hands in hers and held my palm to her cool cheek. "I'm so sorry my love, he was going to leave and then he caught your scent and I couldn't get you out of the house in time." She turned her head and gently kissed my palm.

My father's face flashed inside my head and a sudden realization washed over me.

"My dad," I said quietly. "I'm never going to see him again, am I? None of us are."

Alice took a deep breath. "Don't worry about that right now. It's…well…" she gnawed the corner of her lip as her eyes darted around the room. "It's…complicated."

Complicated? What in the hell was so complicated about it? Judging by Emmett's reaction to me, there would be no way we could every see our father again.

I opened my mouth to ask just that when her little hand covered my lips, stopping the question before I could even ask it.

"Just trust me, please?" Her amber eyes begged me and I felt a little woozy. The ability to form coherent words escaped me at the moment so all I could do was nod my head.

Alice got that just-about-to-have-a-vision look, a sort of far away expression. She squeezed her eyes shut, her pert mouth twisted, her tiny shoulders hunched and she cringed at the vision that ripped through her mind.

"I won't take you back there right now, Jasper, I can't see if it's safe or not," she said quietly, shaking her head.

"You just asked me to trust you, and I do. Now I'm asking you to trust me." I cupped her marble cheek in my hand and tried to tilt her face to mine, but she refused to budge. "Alice, look at me."

"No."

"Sweetie, I know my brother. Emmett might look like a badass cop and that's what he likes people to think, but he's really just the most gentle person I know. You have to trust me."

With a heavy sigh she finally looked up at me. "Okay," she relented. "But if he tries to bite you again I'm taking his head clean off."

Climbing on Alice's back for the run to the house was possibly the most bizarre experience of my life. Even though she assured me I wasn't hurting her at all, the image my mind conjured up of my long body draped over her tiny frame looked so ridiculously hysterical that I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Just thinking about how we must look right now."

"Hang on," she giggled, shaking her head before she took off like a shot through the woods.

We stopped in the woods about a hundred yards from the house.

"We'll take it slow from here," Alice said. "It will be easier for Emmett if your scent builds from a short distance, give him a chance to get a handle on himself."

"That makes sense," I said, lacing my fingers in hers as we started to walk slowly toward the house.

We reached the back porch and she closed her eyes, I assumed she was listening to a vision.

"So far as I can see, it's safe, but I'm not one hundred percent on that." Suddenly she turned to me and grasped my shoulders. "Just say the word and we are back at the cottage before you know it."

"Hmmmm, face my brother, who is a new born vampire that might attack me or go back to that disgustingly filthy cottage that smells of vomit." I tapped my finger against my chin and feigned thinking. I couldn't stand the smell of vomit and was about to toss my cookies when we were in that shack earlier. "Yeah, I'll take my chances with Em."

I heard Emmett's rich laughter from the other side of the door. It was more melodic than it was before, but there was no discerning who it belonged to. No one laughed as loud or as hard as Emmett. Then, it sounded like someone was talking, but it was much too fast for me to understand any of it.

"You have to speak slower Emmett, he can't understand a word you're saying," Alice said, rolling her eyes and pushing the door open.

Alice walked in before me, training her eyes on Emmett who looked a little worried for a moment before his face broke out in a huge grin.

I'll be the first to admit that Emmett was a good looking guy to begin with, but now? He looked incredible, like a giant mannequin brought to life. His eyes were a softened red, not the brilliant red that stared down at me an hour ago, they were warmer, more Emmett like. His skin, it was almost opalescent, just like Alice's skin and he seemed bigger than he was before. Not taller just more muscular without being overtly bulky like someone that size might be. It suited him.

"Did you get bigger, man?" I asked, trying to look around Alice who was planting herself between me and Emmett.

"I know, right," Emmett said, striking the classic muscle man pose. "I mean I was hot before, but now, I'm just smokin'." He flexed his back and let out a growl.

Alice snarled and crouched in front of me.

Emmett threw his hands up and took a few steps back. "Easy there ankle biter, I'm just kidding around. I'm fine okay, damn."

Alice backed off some so my brother continued.

"Look, man, I just wanted to apologize for the way I behaved earlier," he started.

"Em, you don't have to…" I said

He put up his hand and shook his head. "Yeah I do," he said, taking a deep breath. "The way I saw you before, I didn't even see you. It was like those old cartoons where the starving dude looks at his buddy and all he sees is a giant hot dog with legs," Emmett explained. "But afterwards, just the thought of drinking your blood…" he visibly shuddered and made a face. "I don't know man; it'd be almost like giving you a blow job or something and that shit is just wrong."

Only Emmett would think that way and I was thankful. Part of me was a little afraid that he'd be different, that becoming a vampire would change him somehow. But this was the same old Em, just in a slightly prettier wrapping.

"I love you man," I chuckled and started to walk toward him, my arms outstretched for a bro hug.

He took a step back and shook his head. "Sorry man, I'm good, but I'm not that good just yet."

Emmett turned his head to the stairs and cocked an eyebrow before he looked to Alice. His lips looked like they might be moving but I couldn't hear anything.

"I know," Alice said.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Esme descended the stairs with such grace and fluidity that she appeared to be floating a fraction of an inch above the surface of the floor.

"Your brother is changing quite rapidly," she said. She had that same melodic tone to her voice, but it was warmer than the others. The kind of voice you wanted to hear lull you to sleep while you curled up under the covers in bed.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that we have to go," Alice answered.

"Where?" I asked.

"Vomit shack, bro," Emmett frowned at me. "Sorry."

I could feel my stomach churn at the thought.

Great, more time at the barf barn.

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

_**Again, thank you so much for reading and as you know, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!! *MWAH***_


	15. Possession

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Big thanks to my most amazing beta, **vjgm.** Thank you so much for all your support and tutelage!!

My most amazing readers, thank you so much for being patient with me. I love that you choose to come and read my little twisted fic! You are all sooooo awesome!

**

* * *

****~EMPOV~**

I stared at the spot between his shoulder blades that I touched earlier. That was some weird shit; as soon as my hand made contact with Edward I felt a strange jolt, almost like an electric shock. I was suddenly standing in the middle of nowhere, flames were everywhere and I looked down to see the fire roll up my arm from Edward's back.

I panicked. It didn't burn, not in the slightest. But the memory of my own change was too fresh in my head that I freaked right the hell out. Would I even be able to hold it together to do this?

I stood next to the bed where Edward and Bella lay, tangled together, breathing so fast they were nearly panting. With this new vampire vision I could see the subtle changes in Edward's skin as it grew paler by each passing moment.

"So, tell me about this theory again," I said as Ed's bare ass stared at me.

Esme patiently went over it again, for the third time. I was still a little sketchy on the details, but Edward was my baby brother and the specifics really weren't that important.

What was important was that he needed my help.

Ed was a good kid, but he wasn't exactly the most coordinated member of the family. He was that kid that would find something to trip over, walking across a smooth flat surface. Truth be told, I was surprised he had managed to make it as a cop this long without accidentally shooting himself in the foot or something.

"Alright, let's do this thing," I said as I yanked my shirt over my head and tossed it to Rose.

I climbed onto the bed and scooted up behind Edward, still not touching his bare skin with mine.

"Are you okay with this?" Esme said, placing a warm hand on my back.

"Yeah," I nodded, taking a deep breath. "I just need to psych myself up a little bit, cause I know this is going to kick my ass."

Esme smiled and then stepped back. "That's fine dear, whenever you're ready."

_I know your shit ass scared but baby bro needs you,_ I told myself. _Suck it up, and get in the game._

Taking one more deep breath and squeezing my eyes shut, I reached out and clamped my arms around Edward.

_I felt the breath literally being sucked out of my body and an electric shock course through my veins. _

_My chest felt tight, like I had a Mack truck sitting on it and it took a few tries, but I was finally able to suck in some air. Granted, I didn't need it, but it made me feel better, calmer._

_I could hear the crackling of the fire all around me and I wanted to panic. The urge to pull the hell out of there was near over powering. _

_Slowly, I cracked my eyes open and I recognized where I was, out in the woods, about a hundred yards from the backyard of our house. _

_Bright red fire radiated off of everything around me and my instinct was to run and get as far away from the flames as possible. _

_Something caught my attention. Bella and Edward, in nearly the same position as they were on the bed. _

_I looked closer and saw that Edward's head was tucked so tightly against Bella's chest and a cool blue fire pulsed around them. Tentatively I reached out and touched it to Edward's back._

_Bella's eyes popped open and she bared her teeth to me._

"_Easy Bella, I'm here to help," I said softly, calmly as I sat down next to them, stroking my cool hand against Edward's blazing skin._

"_Emmett." Edward's voice was small and quiet against Bella's chest. It reminded me of right after mom had died and he was so young and scared. _

"_Yeah, buddy, it's me," I lay down behind him and tried to cover the spots where the fire started to flicker red. "You hanging in there?"_

_His head nodded under Bella's protective arm. I glance up at her and she looked completely exhausted. _

"_Thank you," they said in unison._

_I reached around and pressed my hands against Bella's back and gave her a slight squeeze._

"_What do you need me to do?" I asked quietly._

"_This, for now," she smiled at me weakly. _

_Suddenly, I felt every one of Edward's muscles practically coil under me just before his power spiked and then every thing exploded out. His body flexed uncontrollably and I tightened my grip around them, pressing my chest against his back, looping my foot around Bella's in order to keep his legs from flailing. Within seconds he relaxed and whimpered, burying his face deeper against Bella._

"_Damn," I muttered._

"_Tell me about it," Bella panted, obviously drained._

"_How often does that happen?"_

"_Every time it happens sooner than the last," she whispered._

_The muscles in her back tensed under my fingers a split second before Edward's power jolted between us again._

"_That was fast," I said as Edward relaxed between us._

"_Wait, there'll be one more before he calms for a bit," she whispered, her body readying itself for another round. "This is going to be a big one, hang on."_

_She wasn't kidding, if I hadn't been there with her, Edward would have broken loose this time._

_The fire flared around us, burning a brilliant icy blue. _

"_Is he in any pain?" I asked, the pain of my own transformation still fresh in my memory._

"_Not really," Edward said softly, his voice muffled by Bella's skin. "But I feel better now."_

"_Shhh, Edward, try to stay focused." Bella pulled her fingers through Edward's hair and he pressed tighter against her._

_We stayed like this for a little while. Bella seemed a little more relaxed now that she wasn't the only one trying to keep the fire off of Edward. _

"_You seem to be handling vampirism well, Emmett," Bella said._

"_Dude, what's not to handle? Super strength, speed, hearing, vision, sense of smell…and don't even get me started on the vampire hot monkey sex."_

_Suddenly Edward grunted between us and his body jolted._

"_Whoa, here comes the next round," I muttered, tightening my grip around Bella's back._

"_No, this is different," she whispered._

_I looked up and saw the panic in her eyes as Edward's entire body started to almost vibrate._

"_What's goin on Bell?"_

"_I don't know," she said, gritting her teeth in an effort to keep a hold of Edward. "This is the first time he's done this." Her breath was moving in and out of her and an alarming speed, keeping in time with Edward's as his heart raced impossibly fast._

_Then everything stopped._

_The fire was gone and we were lying in the middle of massive red room._

"_Now what?" I whispered to Bella._

"_I don't know," she said quietly, her eyes darting around, trying to get a bead on where we were._

_A rumbling sound started and it filled the entire room. It took a few seconds to realize that the sound was coming from Edward._

_Suddenly, he sat up, with me still clinging to his back and Bella to his front. Edward's head slowly turned to look over his shoulder at me and I could see his top lip twitching in time with the growl._

"_Well, this can't be good," I muttered just before I was flying across the room._

I was a little stunned to realize that Edward had somehow shoved me back so hard that I literally slammed against the wall opposite Bella's bed.

I sat against the wall and shook my head a few times, memories of football and being tackled ran through my head.

"Anyone get the license plate of that truck that just hit me?"

When I looked across the room, Edward was standing on the bed, naked, looming over Bella.

He was stone still.

"Emmett, get out of there, now," Rose whispered from the doorway.

Edward's head snapped around and he glared at me, hopping off of the side of the bed and lowering himself into a crouching position.

"Mine," he growled at me.

**~RPOV~**

Everything happened so fast. Esme got a call from Alice just as I felt Edward's thoughts switch, vampires always came in clearer than humans.

His thoughts came rushing at me, jumbled and confused and stripped down to his most base need at the moment.

I gasped when I realized what that need was, but it was too late. Emmett was already airborne and sailing into the wall, rattling the entire house.

I heard Em mumble something about truck hitting him and in the next instant Edward was on his feet staring down at a naked Bella, his thoughts screaming a single word.

Mine.

"Emmett, get out of there, now," I whispered, reaching for him, trying to get him out but it was too late. Edward was already reacting, instinct driving him to protect his mate from the only threat in the room, another male.

Feral snarls ripped from Edward's chest as he crouched on the floor in front of the bed.

"Mine," he growled.

I could almost feel the muscles coiling under Edward's skin as he was preparing to spring at Emmett.

"Edward," Bella said quietly, pulling his attention away from Emmett.

Esme and I reached into the room and pulled Emmett out, slamming the door shut behind him.

Emmett opened his mouth to speak and we were all startled by the loud thud of Bella's bed frame crashing to the floor.

"We need to get out of here, now," Esme said breathlessly.

None of us asked why and none of us spoke until we arrived at the old cottage where Alice was holed up with Jasper.

Alice practically leapt across the room and latched her arms around Emmett's neck.

"Thank God they got you out of there in time, all I could see was…" she choked on her words and just buried her face in Emmett's chest.

"Thanks Alice, I'm fine," Emmett smiled as he hugged Alice close to him.

Alice hopped down and stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "Oh my God, you just called me Alice," she said, her face suddenly scrunching up. "It kinda creeps me out a little bit."

Emmett chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Fine, shortcake."

"Better," she said, swatting his beefy hand away from her head.

It must have been close for Alice to be that afraid. Whatever 'it' was.

Esme was pacing in one corner, tapping her finger against her lips, something she always did when she was thinking.

I tried to listen in and was nearly knocked over, overwhelmed by how fast her thoughts were streaming through her head. So fast that I could only catch a word here and there that didn't make any sense.

"What happened back there?" I finally asked when I noticed everyone else was staring at Esme as well.

"Yeah, what was that? I thought Ed was gonna rip my head clean off," Emmett added.

"He was," Alice said quietly, shuddering at the memory of her vision.

"His thoughts were so chaotic that they weren't even thoughts really just feelings, and the strongest one was protectiveness," I said, trying to make some sense out of what just happened. "His main concern was protecting Bella from Emmett."

"Me? What the hell did I do this time?" Emmett asked, looking completely confused.

"You're male," Carlisle said very matter-of-factly.

"Obviously, but I'm his brother."

"He was only seconds old, son, he was running on instinct. To him, at that moment, you were a threat to what belonged to him, his mate," Carlisle explained.

"Yeah, but you were there when I woke up and I didn't try to remove _your_ head," Emmett said.

"No, that's true, but you and Rosalie weren't locked in a naked embrace when you woke up either. You also have to remember that Edward chose this, he offered himself to Bella of his own free will. That doesn't make your bond with Rosalie and less special because it was done in the heat of the moment, but the intimacy level is quite different. Add on the fact that everything is so hyper sensitive when you first wake up and having another male in the presence of his completely nude mate is bound to make any male vampire possessive and over protective."

"Good points, doc, that makes complete sense," Emmett said nodding. "But why did we have to hightail it out of there so fast?"

"Because, you don't want to be anywhere near a male when he claims his mate," Esme said, shooting Carlisle a sly grin.

"Or vice versa," Carlisle said, winking at her.

Emmett let out a dirty little chuckle and I knew he remembered our little romp in the clearing earlier.

"Oh, dear, I hope my house is still standing," Esme muttered quietly.

**~BPOV~**

Edward's head snapped back to me and the door slammed shut.

He leapt for the bed with such force that the frame buckled, crashing to the floor.

He rose over me, his wild, bright red eyes blazing down at me. He slowly turned his head from one side to the other as his gaze raked over my naked body, as if he were seeing me for the first time.

I guess, in theory, he was seeing me for the fist time, through vampire eyes anyway.

"Mine," he nodded at me.

His possessiveness practically rolled off of him in waves, nearly palpable in the air.

Edward was a beautiful human by any standards, but he was an absolutely stunning vampire. His already toned body made more defined by the transformation. His hair was shinier, but still deliciously tousled. His chiseled jaw, razor sharp. The smooth muscle of his stomach indented just above each hip bone, creating the perfect v that lead to…I had to blink my eyes a few times to make sure I was seeing things correctly. He'd gotten bigger.

The scent of my arousal hit the air.

I looked up at him, his tongue was moving between his perfectly parted lips, tasting the air. Tasting me.

He inhaled deeply and I watched his eyes flutter in the air and his tongue curl around one side of his top lip and slowly slid to the other side.

"Ahhhhh," he sighed as he pulled another lungful of air through his open mouth. "Mmmmine."

"Yes," I whispered.

He snarled at me, his teeth clenched together. He stepped off of the bed and gripped my ankles, yanking me to the edge of the bed.

He breathed in and out, slowly, as his hands roamed my entire body, gently, possessively.

When he reached my face he traced a single finger over my lips and I saw him mouth 'mine' again.

His hand continued down my body to my breast and he took one in his hand, palming it, and he let out a surprised exhale.

"Soft," he whispered, bring the other hand up to manipulate the flesh, twisting each nipple between his fingers.

He trailed his hand down my flat belly and almost hesitated at my entrance before he ran his finger through my sex.

"Warm," he breathed.

"Yes, Edward, I'm warm to you now, is that okay?" I asked.

He tilted his head at me, his brows knitting together. He didn't seem to understand what I was asking. I'd almost forgotten how confusing it can be waking up from the transformation. I remembered that the simplest of things seemed so complicated.

"Do you like the warmth, Edward?"

"Yes," he nodded emphatically. "Mine?" he asked this time, his voice becoming more and more desperate.

"Yes," I smiled up at him.

A wicked smile curled his beautiful lips and very quiet, almost giddy laugh started to fill the room. It was the type of laugh you would hear from a child who was locked in a candy store over night with his favorite treats. His entire body started to tremble with need. He looked up at me, his eyes pleading, he needed something from me. He needed reassurance.

"Yours," was all I said. All I needed to say.

His growl shook the walls as he sank deep inside of me, claiming me, pumping into me a few times before he picked me up. He turned on his heel and pressed me against the nearest wall. I could feel the plaster giving way behind my back, but I couldn't seem to care.

He lifted me after a few moments and we turned again, this time crashing through the glass door and careening to the ground. He managed to maneuver us in the split second we were airborne, landing on his back in the grass as I straddled him. He didn't know his strength and he thrust up into me so hard it almost hurt but the pleasure outweighed the mild pain. Every now and against he would utter a quiet 'mine' I would answer with a resounding 'yours.'

I felt electricity rising in my belly, ready to be released out of every pore and nerve ending in my body. Everything coiled inside of me, drawing me tighter against him until it finally snapped and the wave of pleasure crashed over my head. His body arched up into mine as he released and an ear splitting roar echoing through the open air as he laid his claim on me.

We lay panting in the grass together and I picked a few small shards of glass out of his hair. Esme was not going to be happy, but I think we controlled ourselves quiet well. We managed to contain our damage to my bed, one non-supporting wall and a glass door. I glanced up and saw a trough right through the middle of her flower garden where we'd skidded across the yard to where we now lay.

"Bella?" he finally croaked. His tongue sounded thick in his mouth.

"Yes, love?"

"Thirsty," he said, struggling to swallow.

I leapt up into our room and grabbed some clothes for us and helped him get dressed. We ran through the woods, stopping at the first herd of animals we found and Edward drained four elk before he could speak normally.

"I don't know what happened," he said. "It was almost like one of those out of body experiences. I knew that was Emmett but I couldn't see him as my brother, he was…competition." Edward chewed on his bottom lip while he thought. "I feel kind of bad for treating you like property the way I did, but I didn't have any control over what was happening."

"Don't feel bad, like you said, you weren't in control and incase you hadn't noticed, I kinda liked it."

"I did notice," he grinned crookedly at me. "It was the first time you really let go with me."

"If I'd have let go before, baby, I would have broken you."

He nodded and pursed his lips together, giving me a soft kiss on the neck, burying his nose in my hair.

"Thanks for waiting," he whispered.

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

_**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read! Your reviews are HIGHLY appreciated and I treasure every single one!! Please, stay tuned!! **_

_***MWAH***_


	16. Purple

All the usual dsclaimers apply.

Many big thanks to my super cool beta, **vjgm**. You are so freaking awesome!!!

My most excellent readers, you guys rock! Thank you for taking a chance on this little fic of mine! *MWAH*

**

* * *

****~BPOV~**

Edward stood in wonder, his eyes pouring over everything they could reach. A band of light hit his arm and he gasped, jerking back out of the ray with a hiss until he realized that it didn't hurt him.

Tentatively he eased back into the sun and marveled over the way his skin shimmered, turning his hand this way and that.

He ran to me, pulling me up from the ground and practically shoving me into the light.

Laughing, he scooped me up and twirled me in the air as the rainbows from our luminescent skin danced around us.

After a few turns, he set me down and turned his face up to the sky, closing his eyes and soaking up this new feeling.

"This is going to sound really strange, but I think I canactually _hear_ sunlight," Edward mused.

_Damn he's so freaking cute._

I had to chuckle. "I think that's normal, babe."

"You _think_?"

My only real experience with newborns was being one myself. Not that we hadn't come across the odd newborn over the years, but I was the youngest member of our coven, until recently, so the only knowledge I had to draw on was only from what I went through.

I remembered one of the first things I saw when I woke up was Esme. Her dress had the most beautiful purple ribbons down the front that matched the gloves stretching past the bend of her elbow. The tip of my tongue tingled as I recalled the way the color tasted that day.

Edward closed his eyes. "Purple," he whispered as he licked his lips.

"Did you just say purple?"

"Yeah, it was weird, I closed my eyes and I could see Esme, but it was a long time ago. She looked like she stepped right out of a Jane Austen novel with these purple ribbons down the front of her dress and matching…"

"What did it taste like?" I interrupted.

"Huh?" Edward seemed to look confused.

"Purple, what did it taste like?"

"It tasted like," he closed his eyes again, trying to think of the right flavors, "pomegranates and rain. Why?"

I stared at him. I wanted to ask him to repeat himself but it really wasn't necessary, I heard him perfectly the first time. I was just having a hard time believing it. Maybe his gift was similar to Rose's.

"What am I thinking, right now?" I asked.

"Uh, that we are both wearing way too many clothes?" he asked with a naught grin, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Other than that," I giggled, "concentrate."

Edward closed his eyes and furrowed his in absorption.

My original thought process switched and suddenly I was remembering the first time I thought he was wearing far too many clothes, the night we met.

_I'd been a good girl and hadn't peeked at his naked body when I watched him every night. I was saving that. If I was going to see him without his clothes, I wanted to be an active participant in the removal process._

_I smiled as I thought about that, removing one article of his clothing at a time…with my teeth. _

_I let my eyes rake over his ridiculously clothed form, fantasizing about what was beneath all of that fabric. I pictured the long sinewy muscles of his legs, the tight swell of his firm yet pliable backside, the smooth lines of his back, the broad expanse of his chest, the soft skin of his abdomen, his defined hipbones that would carve out the trail leading to his, what appeared to be, sizable manhood. He was truly the perfect man, slender, but not skinny and muscular, without being bulky. And his hair drove me to near madness with the urge to curl my fingers into its unruly masses._

Edward started to squirm a little bit and adjust himself inside his pants.

"Okay, that was just…weird," he said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Did you see anything?"

"Oh, I saw plenty," he nodded. "But…how can I describe this…it's like I was there, like it was me watching myself and I imagined taking my own clothes off with my teeth and how I would look naked. But I think the most disturbing thing is that I got incredibly turned on by…me." He shook his head and visibly shuddered.

_It was as if he was experiencing the memory as I did, hmmmmm._

"Okay, I think I might know what this means. Try again."

"Fine," he grumbled, kicking his legs out like runners did before a big race. He rolled his neck a few times and crossed his arms over his chest, stretching his back. "But," he said suddenly, pointing at me, "after this, you're getting naked." He walked over to me and skimmed his nose up my neck, inhaling as he went. "I'm want to see how loud you can really scream," he whispered.

My eyes rolled back in my head and the phone startled me as it vibrated in my pocket. Alice's name was on the caller ID and she started speaking as soon as I opened the phone.

"I'm taking Jasper back to the house and Esme is waiting for you at the cottage," she rambled a mile a minute, hanging up before I could ask anything.

"Damn it," I growled, nearly busting the phone in half.

"There isn't going to be any nakedness right now is there?" Edward pouted.

"No."

"Shit, well let's get over there and get whatever this is over with so we can get back to…" His hungry eyes raked up and down my body, mentally disposing of my clothes by the look of it. "God, I just want to consume you," he snarled through his clenched teeth.

"Soon, my love, but right now we need to get to the cottage."

"Wait, would that be the same one that I threw up in?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Great," he muttered, wrinkling his nose before we took off running.

**~EPOV~**

I will admit, running was fun and took a bit of the horny edge off. Not much, but enough that I felt like I could be social without being completely rude and groping Bella in front of everyone.

I couldn't describe how I was feeling. Fingers itched to touch her, tongue ached to taste her and….

My thoughts stopped cold as a new scent wafted across me as soon as the cottage came into view.

"What's that?" I asked as we slowed to a walk, taking a deep breath.

"Can you be a little more specific, describe it?" Bella asked.

"It smells like," we walked through the door and the scent was stronger. "Damn, what _is_ that?" My mouth started to overflow with fluid, I couldn't swallow it fast enough and it spilled out when I tried to speak again.

Emmett cackled from the other room. "Smooth, man, smooth." He looked me up and down. "Jesus Edward, even as a vampire, you still have some fucked up hair."

"Shut up, Emmett," I mumbled, wiping my chin. "Seriously though, it smells like…bacon, I love bacon."

"That's it!" Emmett yelled, pointing at me. "Thank you! That is exactly what Jazz smells like!"

_Jazz? Did he just say that our brother smells like…?_

"Ugh!" I shouted, spitting out the excess venom, unable to swallow it back anymore. "Oh God, I just referred to Jasper as bacon."

"Kind of ironic don't you think, being as that he's a cop and all," Emmett chuckled.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Pffft, trust me man, I know," Emmett said, his eyes turning somber.

That's when I felt like I was hit in the back of the head, images and feelings flooding my mind.

_I was clutching Emmett's arms, trying to stop him from advancing on Jasper, but he was entirely too strong. I screamed his name and still he kept moving. _

_Alice crouched in front of Jasper, baring her teeth. _

_Oh God, please don't hurt him, he doesn't know what he's doing, I thought._

_I yelled for Carlisle and Esme and in a flash they were on either side of him, pulling against the massive force that was Emmett and we held him a mere three feet from his brother._

"_Em?" Jasper said._

_Emmett stopped fighting us and I could hear his voice inside my head._

_Jasper? _

_My brother, Jasper._

"_Em, man, it's me, Jazz," he spoke._

_Jazz._

_My brother, Jazz._

"_That's right, that is your brother, Jasper," I said, trying to calm him down._

_The horrified look on Emmett's face when he realized that he was baring his teeth and a trickle of venom was ready to spill over his lips. He sucked it back and clamped his hand over his mouth and my heart broke for him. I had the overwhelming urge to whisk him away and wrap my arms around him._

"Earth to Edward."

I blinked a few times. When I refocused Emmett was standing in front of me waving his hand back and forth in front of my eyes.

Without thinking I clutched my arms around my brother.

"Um, Ed," he said calmly. "Love ya; really do, but uh…"

I backed off immediately. "Sorry, man, that was…"

"Weird," Rosalie said from behind me.

"What did you see Rose?" Bella asked and I could feel the anticipation emanating off of her.

"It was like I was seeing my own memory from when Emmett nearly attacked Jasper," Rose explained. "I don't think he was reading my mind though, he was…remembering."

"Oh, this is exciting," Esme smiled, stepping out of the shadows. "Edward, if you don't mind, I'd like to try a few things."

"No, I don't mind."

"Excellent," she beamed. "You stand over there next to Rosalie, and Bella you come over here with Emmett."

Emmett leapt up, more than eager to try out any kind of new vampire trick.

"So, dude, what is the weirdest thing you've experienced so far, other than the whole memory-mind reading thing," he laughed.

"I can hear sunlight," I said with a grin.

"No way, I could taste green!" he exclaimed.

"Bella tasted purple."

Emmett turned to Bella. "What did it taste like?"

"Pomegranates and rain," Bella and I said in unison, smiling at each other.

God, I love her so much that my chest physically aches with the need to touch her. Taste her. Claim her.

Again.

I started to twitch and Carlisle chuckled. "Darling, let's hurry so these love birds can all fly the coop."

"Yes, of course," she said, explaining what was going to happen.

Bella was going to think of something, not a memory, just something random and I was going to try to read it. Then Emmett was going to think of a memory and I was going to try to pick it up through some kind of shield that he had over his mind.

With Bella, Rosalie read her mind where as I could read the memory behind what she was thinking. While Rose heard her singing Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, I could see the memory of Bella and her family going to the movie. I couldn't get anything from Emmett until he lifted his shield though.

After about an hour of questions we determined that I lived the memory as if it were my own. Esme said with practice and concentration, in theory, I should be able to reach inside someone's head and extract a memory at will, but for right now, I could only see what they happened to be remembering at the time.

I'd been patient for the last hour and I was ready to take Bella somewhere, anywhere, and lay claim to her again.

We were nearly out the door when Esme stopped us.

"How was your first hunt?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess," I said with a shrug.

"He did beautifully," Bella said, beaming with pride. "He drained four elk without spilling so much as a drop."

"I'd worked up quite the appetite." I winked at Bella and she giggled.

"Excellent," Esme smiled. "Will you accept the gift I have to offer you? Forsake your natural urge to drink human blood and live off of only the blood of animals?"

Bella smiled at me and I nodded.

"You know that this lifestyle is not an easy one for our kind, and while I can not completely remove the urge to drink human blood, I can help suppress it. Do you accept this gift from me, Edward?"

"Yes," I replied, loud and proud.

Esme smiled as she closed her eyes, placed a palm on each side of my face and bent my forehead to hers and she began to whisper.

The sound was soft, quick and melodic. Her warm breath washed over my face as she spoke and it smelled like an apple that had just been dipped in warm caramel. The words fell from her lips so fast that I couldn't catch them all, even with my heightened vampire hearing. I don't even think it was English.

A spot, deep inside my head started to buzz. It didn't hurt, it just felt odd.

Esme pulled her forehead away from mine and placed her right palm in its place and her left hand covered my heart and she continued to chat, slower and louder than before, her fingertips pressing into my flesh, tingling.

She opened her eyes, they practically glowed and I couldn't look anywhere else.

"This is the gift I bestow upon thee," she whispered.

Her eyes started to dim and she smiled at me. She took my face once again as she stretched up onto her toes, bending my forehead to her lips and giving me a gentle kiss.

"Welcome to the family my son."

I wish I could explain my feelings at this very moment.

I hadn't felt a maternal connection in so long that I could barley remember the one with my own mother.

For this I felt so conflicted.

I wanted to leap for joy at this wonderful feeling that was buzzing inside my body for my new family. But I also wanted to weep for the loss of my old life. My father.

"Dad," I heard myself whisper.

_I saw my father, he looked so young and yet so old at the same time. There was an empty bottle of Jack Daniels sitting next to him._

_He looked at me and his eyes were swollen and red._

As abruptly as it started, it ended and everything went black.

"What was that?"

"That was…unexpected," Esme muttered, glancing at Carlisle.

**~JPOV~**

Alice ran us through the woods toward the Cullen house.

I started worrying about my dad again, I couldn't help it.

I remembered how distraught he was after mom died and I thought about that, even though he didn't know it, he'd just lost Emmett and Edward back to back. Did I have it in my heart to leave him all alone?

Looking at Alice, I pondered my options. I was willing to leave my family for her, but would she be willing to leave hers for me and lead a completely human life? Could she?

This decision weighed so heavy on me that I literally felt weighted down by it. I was so overrun with these thoughts that I hadn't realized we'd stopped running until Alice pulled me off of her back.

"Are you okay Jasper?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't know Alice, I'm just…I have a lot to think about. I know you told me not to, but I do worry about my dad. You didn't see what losing my mom did to him, it destroyed him. The only thing that kept him going was us boys and now that I'm the only one left, I don't know if I have the hard to be the one that crushes him."

Alice took a deep breath and pushed the back door to the house open. "I might know more than you think," she said quietly.

We walked into the house and there was dad, sitting on the couch.

"Dad?"

"Hello son." He looked at us and smiled like I hadn't seen in years. Dad just didn't smile much anymore.

"You must be Alice," he said, standing up and extending a hand to her. "I've heard so much about you."

She ignored it and pulled him into an embrace, giggling.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

_**Thank you so much for taking the time to read. As always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!! *MWAH***_


	17. Family Ties

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Big thanks to my most glorious beta, **vjgm**, who took pity on a punctuationally challenged aspiring writer and gave her hope! *MWAH*

Readers, you all are so awesome in your support! I know it's a leap of faith to take on reading an AU fic and I humbly thank each and every one of you for taking a chance and giving this little twisted fic a go! Big smooches to you all!!

*MMMMMMMMWAH*

**_

* * *

_**_**Previously on Bizzaro Twilight…**_

_**~JPOV~**_

"_Dad?"_

"_Hello son." He looked at us and smiled like I hadn't seen in years. Dad just didn't smile much anymore._

"_You must be Alice," he said, standing up and extending a hand to her. "I've heard so much about you."_

_She ignored it and pulled him into an embrace, giggling._

"_Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"_

"Have a seat son," dad said as he released Alice.

"No, I'm not having a seat!" I shouted.

"Jasper, you should listen to your father," a voice spoke from behind me. It was a voice I knew, but it sounded different, clearer, purer, more melodic and warm than it did that last time I'd heard it.

Dad's smile widened exponentially as his breath caught in his throat and tears spilled down his face.

All I could do was shake my head. This couldn't be happening.

Slowly I turned and felt all of the air whoosh out of my body as my eyes landed on the woman standing in the doorway.

"Mom?" I croaked before the room closed in on me and everything went black.

**~CHPOV~ **

**~twelve years earlier**

It was getting worse. The new doc that came in didn't have any better news than the last one.

My beautiful wife was going to die and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

So here I sat, in the living room of the old house that sat back away from the highway, alone.

How many kids had I shooed off of the very chair that I now wished would just swallow me whole?

The only thing that pushed me through the next day was my boys. The only thing that kept me from breaking down in the middle of the hospital this afternoon was their faces looking up at me, wondering if this new doctor was the one that would save their mom.

This was the only place I could let go, in this room, alone. Here I felt safe to let it all out before the grief and fear consumed me and it was getting harder and harder to be strong and act normal.

Normal.

I couldn't even remember what that felt like anymore.

For the last two years I watched Renee wither away to a skeleton of what she once was, a shell of the vibrant soul that still flickered somewhere in her ashen eyes.

Doctor after doctor tried to fix her only to be beaten back by what was eating away at her and this last doctor, this supposed highly revered Dr. Cullen was the last of the last.

When he told us that there wasn't anything he could do for her, Renee smiled like she always did.

"Thank you for trying," she said, her voice so frail and weak, before she looked at me. "Take me home now Charlie."

I tried to argue with her, but her mind was made up. She was tired of fighting and tired of putting on a brave face for everyone around us, even though I told her it wasn't necessary, she did it anyway.

It was just how she was wired.

A chill passed through my body and I realized that I was no longer alone.

I lazily lolled my head around and my hazy vision made out what could be two people in the corner of the room, standing stone still, watching me.

"You're on private property," I slurred, my hand searching for my gun.

"I could say the same to you," a soft melodic voice floated across the room. "You're sitting in the middle of my living room."

Whoever she was, she didn't sound angry or upset.

"Bullshit," I muttered. "No one has lived here for as long as I can remember."

"We've been…out of town," the other voice spoke. This one I recognized, but where had I heard it?

While my muddy brain tried to register the source of the sound, the two stepped into the soft moonlight and I knew where I'd heard it.

"Well, if it isn't the good doctor." My voice dripped of drunken sarcasm. "Come to twist the knife in my gut a little harder doc? Was telling me that my wife is going to die in the next few days not enough that you had to hunt me down and kill my buzz too?"

"No," he sighed, shaking his head before turning to the woman standing next to him. "My wife and I come to you with an option, one we could not offer you at the hospital. One that is highly illegal."

I snorted a laugh and tapped the silver badge on my shirt.

The woman shook her head and chuckled. "Have no fear, Officer Swan; your human laws don't cover what we are going to offer you."

"Human laws?" I asked as I tried to wrap my inebriated brain around whatever it was these people were saying. "Look, I don't know what kind of Kevorkian operation you have going on, but..."

I stopped talking and started to think about Renee, the pain she was in and was that really something I wanted to prolong any longer than necessary.

My throat felt like it was closing up on itself because I knew she couldn't take this anymore. It was time to push away my selfish need to keep her with me as long as I could and let her go. She'd probably held on longer than she should have because of me as it was, I owed her this.

"What's the option?" I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut and letting my tears spill out.

The woman was beside me in a flash; her hand was so impossibly cold, resting on mine, that it made me gasp. How did she get over here so fast?

"Who are you?" I wondered.

"My name is Esme Cullen, and I'm here to offer your wife a new life," she said with a smile.

I sat, nearly motionless as Esme explained that her family was 'different' then everyone I'd ever known. She explained her family the best she could and I was pretty sure I grasped a good portion of what I'd heard.

The more sober I became, the more real this all started to sound. At first I wasn't sure if I'd just been having a bad experience with my old friend Jack Daniels. But when the morning light started to pour in through the back windows of the old house and Esme and Dr. Cullen's skin illuminated I started climbing backward out of the chair, falling to the floor and scrambling to my feet, my heart racing in my chest.

"Jesus Christ, you're serious!" I shouted, my entire body starting to shake all over as the weight of what they offered me hit me like an anvil. "About the future, about my boys, about everything, you were completely serious!"

"Always," Esme smiled.

After I'd calmed down I went straight to Renee because I couldn't make this decision for her. As much as I would love to have her forever, this had to be something she wanted. I sat on the edge of the hospital bed we had set up in the living room and explained what I knew.

True to her nature she had a million and one questions and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen happily answered every one of them, patiently.

The decision was made, palms of shady crematory workers were greased and Dr. Cullen signed the official death certificate.

For all intents and purposes, my wife would be dead and I would grieve for her.

Twelve years I would have to wait to see her again.

Twelve years of not knowing whether she made it through the transformation or not and I didn't want to know. We agreed that if things didn't work out and she didn't make it through the transition I would be none the wiser.

I would live my life as if she were never coming back.

And I did.

I grieved with my sons and we made it through the next twelve years the best we could.

I kept the Cullen home in order, replacing what needed to be replaced when things got damaged by over zealous trespassers.

When the boys started acting strange a few weeks back, I knew that it was happening. I started making arrangements within the department, secretly filling out the necessary paperwork that I would need to for my boys and myself.

I was about to come out of my skin. Soon I would see my Renee again and I felt so torn by that.

Would she even still want me? I'd aged a lot in the past twelve years and I knew she wouldn't have aged a day. Maybe she'd found someone else in this time.

Then the call came, reporting a 'disturbance' at the old Cullen house, I could hardly contain my excitement.

Twelve years I secretly waited for this call and I knew what I had to do.

I sent Emmett, Jasper and Edward out on the call and hoped that everything would work out like it was supposed to.

Esme called two days later, saying that there had been a snag in the plans and I felt my world start to crumble around me.

She assured me that all was going to be fine, but I needed to come to the house. Alice, the clairvoyant one, predicted that there would be issue with one of the boys agreeing to be turned, worried about leaving me alone.

I knew immediately it was going to be Jasper, it was just his nature. He was always the one making sure that Emmett didn't tease Edward too much and the things ran smoothly in the house.

I waited another two day, like I was told before heading out to the house.

I couldn't help but smile when Jasper walked through the back door with this little pixie of a girl. This could only be Alice.

Jasper was freaking out, naturally, I would too if I found out that my dad secretly knew about my vampire girlfriend and her family all along.

I tried to get him to sit down so I could explain, but he wasn't having any of it.

Before I could get him to calm down and be rational, there she was.

My breath stilled and my heart hammered in my chest. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered. Of course I'm sure it didn't help that my last memory of her was a weak resemblance to her true self.

This was the woman she was before she got sick.

My Renee.

When she spoke it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. She said something to Jasper, I think, but to be honest I couldn't tell you who she was talking to or what she said.

She was here and that was all that mattered.

I wanted to call to her, I wanted to shout her name from the rooftop but I couldn't find my voice inside my body.

Hell, I couldn't even make my feet move a fraction of an inch.

Renee stepped to Jasper and admired the man he'd become. She ran her hand through his hair and held his sobbing face in her hands. "Look at you, you're a man," she whispered.

Finally, her eyes met mine, the green they once were gave way to soft butterscotch but I couldn't look anywhere else, even if I wanted to.

"Charlie," she said quietly and the sound of my name falling from her lips made my knees weak.

She started to take a step in my direction but froze and glanced at Alice.

"It's okay," Alice smiled and nodded in my direction.

Renee took slow, measured steps in my direction and my entire body vibrated with anticipation. I couldn't count the number of times I'd envisioned this moment over the past dozen years.

Her cool hand reached out and brushed though my hair and I was suddenly very aware that while she looked exquisite, I looked older. Her eyes washed over my face, I'm sure accessing every wrinkle and white hair they came across.

"Missed you," I managed to choke out.

"You did?" she asked, her eyes brightening up.

"Of course I did." I reached out and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I missed you every minute of every day."

Renee's arms were around me, nearly crushing me in her embrace.

"Ease back, he's quite breakable you know," Alice laughed.

Immediately Renee backed off and I could breathe again. "I'm sorry."

"It's all good, I'm just glad you recognized me after all these years, I must look like an old man," I mumbled, as I absentmindedly pulled at the hair on my upper lip.

Her gentle hand caressed my face and it felt so glorious to feel her fingers against my skin again. "I would know you anywhere, even with the mustache," she smiled, stroking the coarse hair. "I thought you hated mustaches."

"You always said you liked them, so," I shrugged.

"I love you, Charles Swan," she whispered, stretching up onto her toes and pressing her cool lips to mine.

Tears spilled down my face as I kissed my beautiful wife. Her lips were cold and a little hard, but they still felt the same to me.

"Your mouth is so warm," she giggled against me and I had to laugh with her.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that the back door had opened and closed and there were more people in the room with us, but I was so wrapped up in my wife's mouth that I didn't care who it was or what they wanted.

The gentle clearing of a few throats brought me back down to earth and I saw that Esme and Carlisle were standing next to Alice and Jasper; Esme wore the warmest smile I'd ever seen.

I wrapped my arm around Renee. "Thank you," I bowed my head in Esme's direction as steady stream of tears flowed down my cheeks. "I wish I had more words than that, but…"

"No need," Esme said, shaking her head. "Seeing the two of you together and knowing that we will all soon be one eternal family is all I need."

"Is that something you still want Charlie?" Renee asked. "I'll understand if you've changed your mind."

"Are you sure you want to spend the rest of forever with an old man like me?"

Her lips moved up my neck to ear. "You've never looked sexier than you do right now," she whispered and I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks immediately. "So good," she breathed, her hand tangling in my hair and gently tilting my head to the side.

"Renee, stop" Alice said, her voice was harsh, this was a warning.

Renee's hand released and she took three steps back.

"I'm sorry," Renee whispered. "Your blood smells too good to me," she explained before she turned to Esme. "I think I need to take a moment."

Esme nodded and they rushed out the door.

"Wait…" I cried, my voice strangling in my throat.

"It's okay, she just needs to hunt and be able to breathe some fresh air, but she will be back," Alice said.

I looked over at Jasper whose expression hadn't changed much since Renee appeared.

"I'm sorry son," I said quietly.

Alice rushed to his side as he crumpled to the floor. He curled his arms around her tiny body and held her so tight I was afraid he might break her as his shoulders shook with his sobs.

"Now do you see why you don't have to worry about your dad?" Alice said quietly as she smoothed his hair.

Jasper took a breath so deep it was like he was finally breathing for the first time after being held underwater. Worrying about me must have weighed so heavy on him.

"Thank you," he finally said, after he was able to compose himself, his red swollen eyes now so clear, as if every question he'd ever had was just answered for him.

He turned to Alice and cupped her face in his hands. "I'm ready."

**~EPOV~**

After Bella and I left the cottage we ran just until we figured we were out of earshot of the others.

She was fast, but I was faster. I jumped in front of her and cut her off. I licked my lips at her as I stalked toward her. "I'm not done claiming you," I growled as I cornered her against a tree.

Bella giggled as she wiggled her hips against me, teasing me.

I was about ready to shove her body up the tree until her gorgeous legs were wrapped around my neck when the wind blew a scent past me.

I froze.

This was a scent I knew and it started a barrage of memories flooding into my brain from my childhood.

I felt my body trembling as I stepped back away from Bella, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"It's not possible," was all I could say.

Flashes of meadows and laughter and sunshine flooded my mind. Candy and Christmas and enormous birthday parties. Green eyes like mine and a warm embrace when I was scared.

Safety, comfort and joy mixed with fear, uncertainty and tears.

Bella started to growl protectively and I was snapped out of my trance.

A smile I'd only seen in memories that were fuzzy at best, stretched across the face of the woman that stepped out from the trees.

"It's okay," I said to Bella as I laid my hand on her shoulder. "That's my mother."

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

_**Once again, thank you so much for taking the time to read this little fic and, as always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!**_

_**Please, stay tuned!! *MWAH***_


	18. Reunions

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Super big thanks to my most glorious beta, **vjgm**! Thanks for talking me down from the ledge, holding my hand and letting me pick your brain. You truly are the bestest with the mostest!! *MMMMMMMWAH*

Readers, I know it's been a long time since my last chapter and thank you so much for sticking around with me! I love you all to bits and bits for all of your support in this twisted little fic! You are all so awesome!!

*MWAH*MWAH*MWAH*

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Previously on Bizzaro Twilight…**_

_**~EPOV~**_

"_It's not possible," was all I could say._

_Flashes of meadows and laughter and sunshine flooded my mind. Candy and Christmas and enormous birthday parties. Green eyes like mine and a warm embrace when I was scared. _

_Safety, comfort and joy mixed with fear, uncertainty and tears._

_Bella started to growl protectively and I was snapped out of my trance. _

_A smile I'd only seen in memories that were fuzzy at best, stretched across the face of the woman that stepped out from the trees._

"_It's okay," I said to Bella as I laid my hand on her shoulder. "That's my mother."_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Bella's head whipped around. "Your what…I thought she was…" Bella looked between me and the woman standing about ten yards away.

"Edward!" I heard both women shriek and it wasn't until then that I realized my knees had just buckled from underneath me and I was going down.

My body started to shake violently and my eyes burned, like they wanted to cry but I didn't have tears. I fell forward and caught myself with one unsteady hand that sank into the earth with the force of my new weight.

"Mom?" I choked out in dry sobs.

It felt like I was trying to breathe liquid lead. The air seemed so heavy and thick as it whooshed in and out of my body until I remembered that I didn't actually have to work this hard, I didn't really _have_ to breathe, so I stopped.

"Hello son." Mom smiled, lightly pulling her fingers through my hair, trying to tame the unruly mane that had topped my head all of my life. Even as a child my hair had a mind of its own.

As soon as her palm touched my skin, memories slammed into my mind like a tidal wave, flooding my brain with the last twelve years of her life.

I couldn't stop them; they just kept coming and coming.

_The first time she saw Dr. Cullen all those years ago when she was sick, the constant nauseated feeling churned in my stomach. All I wanted to do was vomit but there wasn't anything inside my body to regurgitate. An odd sense of relief, tinged with fear and sadness washed over me as Dr. Cullen said there was nothing he could do. The sense of hope that clung to me as I listened to Esme explain what she could do for me. Sadness as I saw three sleeping boys, realizing now that one of them was me. _

I was nine.

**~BPOV~**

When I saw Edward go down, I rushed over to his side and so did she.

I wanted to care for him, he was mine and I couldn't help the part of me that felt slightly threatened by this woman.

It was instinct, on both our parts, hers as a mother and mine as a mate.

I watched Edward cry nonexistent tears, breaking down, his body near convulsing. I started to back away, letting them have their moment. I didn't want to; however I couldn't help but feel sadness for her. I couldn't begin to imagine being separated from my family for twelve years or being separated from Edward for _any_ length of time and I didn't want to, so I took a step back.

Edward's hand flashed behind him and he gripped my ankle, keeping me from going any farther and, for whatever reason that made me feel better.

I sat behind him just as his body crumpled back against me. He was groaning in pain and his head fell into my lap, his hands curled against his temples as he twisted into the fetal position.

"The pain," he moaned. "So much..."

"What are you remembering right now?" I frantically asked his mother.

"Nothing," she answered.

Edward focused on me for a moment. "Too fast…can't stop…Bella, help me," he pleaded as his lids fluttered and his eyes rolled back in his head again.

I looked up at his mother, while cradling Edward in my arms, fear and worry were etched all over, marring her pretty face.

"Shit," I muttered to myself as I wrenched Edward around in my lap to get a good hold on his head.

I pressed my palms to his face, closed my eyes, and prayed to whatever God governed creatures such as us for guidance.

The power spike flowed through my fingertips and up my arm with such intensity that I was almost knocked back.

I girded up all of my concentration and dove into his head.

_His mind was just one big swirling mass, no real rhyme or reason; memories flying around left and right, upside down and inside out. _

_Fuck._

_I saw Edward standing in the middle of all the chaos, his eyes wide and unblinking, darting this way and that not knowing where to look next._

_I called his name, but he was too deep, he couldn't even hear me. _

_The memories were so…thick, for lack of a better word. I had to virtually wade through them to get to Edward._

"_Edward," I said once I was right up beside him, placing a soft hand on his cheek. "Honey, can you hear me?"_

"_Yep," he says quietly, but he's still not really focusing on anything in particular._

"_Edward, I need you to concentrate okay?"_

"_Yep."_

_Still nothing, shit._

"_Edward, damn it, you have to control this!" I shout, grasping his shoulders and shaking the hell out of him._

_The memories swirling around us flicker on and off about three times before they stop, vanishing into the black around us until it is just Edward and I standing here._

_Edward shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut._

"_Are you all right?" I asked him._

"_Yep," he said with that smirky grin._

"_Not funny," I scolded._

_He chuckled a little before his face got that mask of seriousness again, the one I'd seen just before he went near catatonic. _

"_She's really here isn't she?" he asked quietly._

"_Yeah, she is. Were you able to understand any of what you saw?"_

"_I think so, a good bit of it anyway, I think my dad was in on all of this but it was everything was flying at me so fast I couldn't keep up and it then it was almost, I don't know…hypnotizing me," he explained. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this right now, if you're not ready…"_

_He shook his head. "I think I'll be okay, as long as you're with me," he smiled._

"_Always."_

"_Okay, then let's go."_

**~ReneePOV~**

Stepping out of the back door I caught two very familiar scents floating in through the woods, Edward and Emmett.

Even though I hadn't smelled them in twelve years, I knew my boys.

In the time I was in Alaska, they were all I thought about, Charlie and our boys. They were the only thing that got me through the change, or the four days of hell as I like to call it.

Carlisle warned me that the transformation might take longer than normal because of my illness but that four days seemed to drag on longer and was more painful than the two years I spent in and out of the hospital.

Standing in the middle of the forest, the two scents I knew as well as my own flowed around me and followed the one that was the closest, my youngest, Edward.

The female he was with was sexually charged, as was he. The exchange between them was primal and raw and I probably should have left them alone, but the need to see my child again was too strong and I approached.

My little Edward had grown into the most handsome man. He never did grow into that hair of his though, that made me smile.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Edward's body contorted and he started whimpering and moaning about being in pain as he crumpled back against his female.

"What are you remembering right now?" she snapped at me.

"Nothing," I replied, starting to panic.

This wasn't quite the reunion I had envisioned for the past twelve years.

I always imagined that it would be one of those reunitings you see in the movies where emotions are overflowing and everyone can't stop hugging each other.

But then again, in my mind, they were still little boys. Intellectually I knew they would have aged and were men now, however there was that part of me that was craving for the feeling you get when your child grips you around the neck like you are the only thing keeping them from harm. You are their savior, their comfort, their protection, their world.

The female guided Edward into a better position in her lap and pressed her hands to the sides of his face and the power that fluxed between the two of them was palpable, making the little hairs on the back of my neck jump to attention.

Every muscle in Edward's body was rigid and he was laid out, stiff as a board across her lap, but she held him gently, lovingly.

The energy coiled around the three of us, tighter, building the invisible tension in the air. Pulling it taut until it finally snapped and Edward relaxed against his mate.

The female exhaled a long breath she'd been holding and began to caress Edward's face, pushing his hair around on his head. "You're back," she said softly.

I saw Edward's throat flex as he swallowed and his eyes fluttered open. "Thank you," he croaked, brushing her cheek with the back of his trembling hand.

After a few moments, I assumed to gather his bearings; Edward sat up and just stared at me.

I wanted to reach for him, gather him in my arms, but after what happened the last time I tried to touch him, I resisted every maternal urge in my body.

"Um," Edward said quietly, pulling his hand through his hair, lightly tugging at the roots.

He'd always done that when he was thinking. It used to drive me crazy. I was convinced that if he kept it up he'd be bald before he hit eighteen. But now, it made me smile when I remembered what I used to tell him.

"Stop it, Edward, you're going to pull all of your beautiful hair out," I said gently.

His fingers stopped, still entangled at the top of his head and that crooked smile of his broke out across his face as he stood, reaching his hand out he helped his mate to her feet before he helped me to mine. Something that was completely unnecessary but it was good to see that my efforts to make sure my boys were always gentlemen stuck with them even in my absence.

I tentatively placed my hand in his and couldn't believe how big his hand was, his long fingers nearly wrapped around my hand twice. It seemed like our places had been switched because I was the one that was looking up at him now.

"Mom, this is Bella," he said and I could hear the love in his voice when he spoke her name. "Bella, this is my mom, Renee."

The young woman, who couldn't have been more than eighteen when she was turned, reached her arm around my neck and pulled me into an embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered.

This confused me, I wasn't sure what I'd done to warrant any thanks. Before I could ask what she meant, I heard a horrible ruckus that sounded like a rhinoceros barreling through the wilderness.

The ground rumbled beneath my feet and scent of corn and honey with a little bit of rich oak mixed in wafted past and made me smile.

Emmett.

"Shut up," was all he said as he stood staring at me from between the two trees he'd just knocked askew.

A tall blonde female came to a skidding stop at his side.

"You see her too, right?" he asked her quietly.

I heard her say yes, but before she could get another word out Emmett was sailing through the air toward me, scooping me up in his arms and squeezing me in a bone crushing embrace.

"Emmy, honey, you're hurting me," I mumbled against the hard as granite muscle that banded across his giant of a chest.

"Oh Jesus, shit mom, I'm sorry," he muttered as he gently put me down on the ground. "I'm just so happy to see you; I got a little carried away."

Just like Emmett.

His mate was truly a lucky woman because Emmett loved with every fiber in his being. He didn't know how to do anything halfway. If you had his love, you had it all, one hundred and thirty-two percent. I was so glad to see that hadn't changed.

Every one of my boys had turned into a fine man, and I couldn't have been more proud to be there mother than I was right now.

I wanted to feel sad for missing the last twelve years of their lives, but I couldn't.

Yes, I had missed out on so many years with them, but there was so much more to come that I would be a part of. And I never would have had this future with my sons if I would have died in that hospital bed, twelve years ago. Now, I could make up for that time and had all of eternity to do it in.

Speaking of eternity, I needed to get back to Charlie. I missed him so much and I wanted to have all of my boys together again, at the same time.

No, I didn't want it, I _needed _it.

"Boys, would you mind terribly if I asked you to come back to the house so your father and I can explain everything, the best we can?" I said, hoping.

"Sure," Emmett spoke up, one of his big bulky arms still draped around my shoulders and the other around his mate.

Edward looked uneasy, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in a very human fashion, only faster than a human actually would.

"What are you waiting for runt," Emmett said, slapping the back of his hand against Edward's chest, "say yes."

His female cracked Emmett on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Emmett whined, rubbing the back of his skull.

"For calling your brother that ridiculous name, he's newer than you and can probably kick your ass so you better watch out, he hates it when you call him that," she retorted.

I leaned across Emmett's barrel chest and smiled up at his mate, she sure was tall.

"I like her," I grinned.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Edward was nervous about going back to the house because he had yet to try his hand around a human, let alone two he cared so much about. So we went for a quick hunt first.

I'd almost forgotten that that was one of the reasons I took off into the woods to begin with, I needed it as well, especially around Charlie.

As odd as it sounded, it was such a treat to watch Edward and Emmett, they were both naturals, like this is what they were made to do and to see them interact with their mates, the tenderness and outright love, made my cold heart swell with pride.

Alice was waiting for us at the edge of the Cullen's yard when we arrived, assuring Edward that he would be fine but he was hesitant, worry still creasing his brow. It took some persuading, but eventually we were all walking through the back door.

**~CHPOV~**

My heart leapt in my chest when I heard the back door.

I couldn't express how despondent I felt when Esme and Carlisle returned without Renee, but when they explained that she was with Emmett and Edward, I felt a little better.

Not by much though. I doubt I would really feel better until Renee was in my arms again.

I vaulted myself off of the couch and nearly shoved little Alice out of the way when she came into view first.

"Hold up there Chief," Alice said with a giggle, grabbing my by the back of the collar as I tried to get around her. "Edward is a little edgy right now. You two," she indicated to me and Jasper, "are the first humans he's been in contact with and this will go a lot smoother if you don't launch yourself in his direction."

"Oh, okay," I said, stopping where I was. I had to fight my own legs to make them take me back to the couch with Jasper because every muscle in them was itching to run straight to Renee.

Alice, Carlisle, Esme and a blonde vampire woman, that I assumed had to be either Bella or Rosalie, surrounded Jasper and me. I craned my neck around the tall blonde and felt my breath quicken when Renee stepped into the room and graced me with her glorious smile.

The woman looked over her shoulder at me and giggled at my reaction.

"I know, isn't it cute," Alice squeaked from her place next to Jasper to my left.

Renee glided over to the Amazon sized blonde. I'd never seen Renee move so smoothly, she'd always been a little on the clumsy side, tripping over her own feet on a regular basis and the like. But now, my god, she practically floated.

She passed between the blonde and Esme to stand in front of me. Her cool finger ran along my cheek and I nearly fainted.

"It's time my darling," she whispered to me.

I didn't have to ask what that meant, because I knew. It was time to come clean with the boys. As the years past, when I was alone in this very house, I thought about this moment.

Movement in the doorway from the kitchen caught my attention.

"Holy shit," I gasped.

There, standing not twenty feet away, were Emmett and Edward and Jesus Christ, they both seemed to have gotten bigger.

Emmett breathed easily and that 'shit-eating-grin' of his, twisted up the corners of his mouth. But Edward's chest was still, unmoving and his eyes were wide and blazed a dark red, a small brunette stood by his side.

A rumble sounded from that side of the room. The brunette slid her hand around Edward's and the sound immediately ceased. Edward leaned toward her, closing his eyes and nodding his forehead against hers and as strange as it sounded, the air around them appeared to thicken for a split second.

"He's okay," the blonde woman said and everyone in the room seemed to relax.

As we all sat, Esme remained standing.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering what is going on," she said and there was a silent chorus of nods.

"Well, a long time ago, a little vampire awoke with a vision," she began, smiling over at Alice.

Esme told of how Alice guided them to find Rosalie and Bella. Then, over a hundred and fifty later, to Forks where they quietly checked in on Renee and myself and our boys, watching, waiting.

Renee then stood beside me, taking over the story.

"I remember Charlie and Dr. Black telling me about how renowned this Dr. Cullen was," she snickered at the memory, before her face shrouded with emotion. "Honestly, I wasn't interested in what he had to say, I was done. I was tired of being poked and prodded and scanned and lit from the inside out and the last thing I wanted was another doctor coming in with the supposed answer, only to run the same tests over and over again." Her sorrowful eyes gazed at me. "But when I saw the hope in your eyes, that maybe he was the one with all of the answers we'd been looking for in the past two years, it broke my heart, so I conceded to see him and vowed that this would be it. If this Dr. Cullen was going to come in here and tell me the same thing as all of the countless doctors before him had said, I was going to die. If that was the case, then I would go out on my terms, in my own house, not hooked up to a million different beeping machines with nurses buzzing around, checking this and that every thirty minutes."

She paused, perfectly white teeth working her bottom lip.

"When Carlisle came in to see me for the first time, in the hospital, I had psyched myself out for another battery of horribly unpleasant tests. But when he walked in and told me that he had already looked over the mountain of paper that was my chart, he didn't see any need to run me through yet another batch of tests and in his eyes I found a sense of peace and suddenly, it didn't matter that he was telling me that I only had days to live on this planet." She looked over at me, a sad smile on her lips. "You were so mad at me when I didn't fight, I could see it in your face when I told you to take me home."

"The next night when Esme and Carlisle came to me and told me about Alice's vision, that I could have a new life as one of them and I could have my family by my side, my Charlie and my boys, it all sounded too good to be true. I wasn't sure if I believed them, not at first. But then something inside of me, I don't know if it was hope or hopelessness that made my decision, maybe a little of both I supposed, but I had one fight left in me and I had to make it count." she said quietly, her voice breaking. "If there was even a hint of a chance that all of this was real, if there was a glimmer of truth to any of what I heard that night, if it wasn't really the end, but just the beginning...I had to go, I had to try." Her topaz eyes shifted to the sofa where Edward and Emmett sat. "Please know that there wasn't one second of one day that I didn't think about each and every one of you. I used to drive Tanya crazy, wondering what you were all doing from one moment to the next. Was Emmett was teasing Edward too much, was Jasper was taking care of himself instead of everyone else and if you were all seizing every opportunity that came your way. I would sit, sometimes for days at a time, and list everything that I missed. The night I left, I went to say good-bye, but I couldn't find you boys anywhere. I looked in every one of your rooms only to find empty beds."

Suddenly Edward stood; the sadness in his eyes mirrored that of Renee's exactly, like he was feeling everything for himself. He reached forward and took her hand in his.

"But you found us all huddled together on in the middle of your bed, under that funky quilt you made using all of our old baby clothes, the squares were all lopsided and different sizes and the damn thing was wider on the bottom than it was at the top and it was possibly the most hideous thing…" Edward pressed the back of her hand to his face, "but, it smelled like you." His crimson eyes flashed to me and they seemed softer than they were when I first saw them, the red seemed warmer, not as dark. "Dad still has it on his bed." He smiled over at me.

"What?" Renee whispered as she turned, staring at me. "You hated that thing."

I shrugged one shoulder. "It was something that was special to you and when I remembered hard enough, it still smells like you."

Renee didn't say anything, her mouth hung open and she just stared at me.

"Charlie, I…" was all I heard before Renee was across the room, flinging herself into my arms, pressing her cool lips to mine.

I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her like I'd wanted to all this time, twelve years of waiting spilled out of me as I pulled her closer to me, wanting to consume as much of her as I could.

Her hands fisted in my hair as her icy tongue slid into my mouth.

"Um….mom, dad…" Emmett said gently. "We are like, right here, right?"

* * *

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

_**As always, THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking the time to read!! I'll try not to make you wait too long for another chapter this time ;-) **_

_**And again, as always, reviews are GREATLY appreciated!!! *MWAH***_


	19. Threads

All the usual disclaimers apply.

Big super mega thanks to the one and only **vjgm**, beta supreme. Thank you for talking me into sticking with this fic when I wanted to pull it and throw it away. You are the most awesome!

Dear, dear readers, I know it's been a million years and twelve days since you've heard from this little fic. This last chapter just did not want to come out of my head. I would try and try to only sit and stare at an empty page. I tried leaving it alone for a week, a month and so on. Occasionally a line or two would come to me and I'd jot them down and try to continue from there. It wasn't until the last week or so that inspiration finally hit and I was able to get this last chapter out. This chapter was very important so it had to be just right.

Thank you all for sticking with me and for being more than patient. This has been an amazingly fun fic to write and I enjoyed exploring the characters in this world.

So, without further ado, let's put this little fic to bed, shall we?

**

* * *

**

**~Previously on Bizzaro Twilight…**

_**~CHPOV~**_

"_But you found us all huddled together on in the middle of your bed, under that funky quilt you made using all of our old baby clothes, the squares were all lopsided and different sizes and the damn thing was wider on the bottom than it was at the top and it was possibly the most hideous thing…" Edward pressed the back of her hand to his face, "but, it smelled like you." His crimson eyes flashed to me and they seemed softer than they were when I first saw them, the red seemed warmer, not as dark. "Dad still has it on his bed." He smiled over at me._

"_What?" Renee whispered as she turned, staring at me. "You hated that thing."_

_I shrugged one shoulder. "It was something that was special to you and when I remembered hard enough, it still smells like you."_

_Renee didn't say anything, her mouth hung open and she just stared at me._

"_Charlie, I…" was all I heard before Renee was across the room, flinging herself into my arms, pressing her cool lips to mine._

_I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her like I'd wanted to all this time, twelve years of waiting spilled out of me as I pulled her closer to me, wanting to consume as much of her as I could._

_Her hands fisted in my hair as her icy tongue slid into my mouth. _

"_Um….mom, dad…" Emmett said gently. "We are like, right here, right?"_

**~APOV~**

I knew this moment was coming. I'd seen it time and time again and no matter how hard I tried, it couldn't be avoided.

"I just don't understand why," Jasper whispered, causing Renee to break her embrace with Charlie and look at him. "Why were you gone for so long? Why twelve years, why not two or even five?" he asked, finding his voice, the hurt and anger tingeing the next words he directed at Esme and Carlisle. "For that matter, why did we have to be apart at all? We could have gone with you, as a family."

"It was the only way," I answered quietly. "I tried to find another way that might shave a year or two off of the time you all had to be separated from Renee. But every time it would end in disaster."

"Every time? What the hell does that mean?" he asked, trying his best to hide the pain and frustration, but his entire body shook with it and his voice became louder, more frustrated.

I reached up and took his face in my hands. "It means just that," I said softly, soothingly. "This isn't a perfect crystal ball I'm working with here, there's cracks in it, the visions I have are subjective. I see the path a person is on while they're on it, one split second decision could change everything."

"What, like the chaos theory," Jasper snorted sarcastically.

"To an extent, yes. The basic properties of the future are set, for the most part, but split second decisions throughout your life can affect the timeline that brings you to that future or destroy it all together," I explained. "Take the night Esme and Carlisle came to take your mother with them for example, I saw the future that would have been had you come to Alaska as a family," I winced at the memory of it, "it was beyond disastrous, let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Jasper sat back on the couch and I didn't need to tap into Rose's mind reading abilities to know that he was trying to get a handle on all of the information that had just been thrown at him. Jasper was the type of person that needed to process what was going on around him in his head.

We all stood quietly and waited.

"Okay," he finally said after about ten minutes of complete silence, "I guess I should be thankful that we didn't have to wait any longer than we did." Jasper looked over at his mother and truly smiled at her for the first time this evening. "You don't look like you did the last time I saw you, you look like how I always liked to remember you."

Renee smiled bigger than I'd ever seen another person smile before as she looked at all four men. "My boys."

"So we're all good?" Emmett asked. When everyone nodded he slapped his big hands together so hard that the windows rattled. "Okay, now what? Mom bites dad, Alice bites Jasper and we all ride off into the sunset?"

"Not quite," I said, wrinkling my nose and everyone in the room turned their eyes to me.

"Well," I began turning to Jasper, "you and your dad have to go back and pack for a hunting trip." Turning to Charlie, I asked, "You filed the vacation paperwork right?"

"Yep, I got the ball rolling when the boys started acting strange a few weeks back."

"Perfect, make sure you two stop into town, go buy some supplies or something, people need to see that you are getting ready for a trip, talk to a few people and make it known that you are all going away together."

"Can do," Charlie nodded before he stroked Renee's face tenderly, promising to be back to her before she knew it.

Jasper still had a slightly vacant look on his face and he hadn't really said much about everything that had happened in the last few hours. He needed this time alone with his father, to decompress.

**~JPOV~**

Everything happened so fast.

Dad was there in the house and knew everything, including that mom was still alive. Oh and a vampire, by the way, along with my two brothers, one of which tried to eat me the first time he saw me.

I heard the conversation around me, the memories and how everything was going to be hunky dory now that everyone was in the loop. I even heard the words that came out of my own mouth, asking the question that everyone wanted to. And even though Alice answered, the best she could, it still didn't make sense to me.

Driving down the road with my father, I sat silently, trying to wrap my head around all of it.

"Are you alright son?"

"Yeah," I lied as we pulled into the parking lot of Newton's Olympic Outfitters.

I was confused, excited, pissed, terrified, overwhelmed…everything, but alright.

Walking through the store I absentmindedly put basic hunting needs into the basket I was pushing without even really knowing what I was grabbing. It was like I was on auto pilot.

"Getting ready for your annual trip huh?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned to see Mr. Newton, the owner, nodding to my cart full of supplies.

"Excuse me?" I asked, completely lost.

"Your trip, with your dad and your brothers, you all go on one about this time every year, around the anniversary of your mom's…well, you know," he said, smiling uncomfortably.

I hadn't really thought about the date, but he was right. Every year, at about this time, we would all take a few weeks off and go away into the woods. I never put the two together.

"Yep, we're going to Canada this year, get a little change of pace," dad exclaimed, slapping me on the back as he walked up behind me, "do a little huntin', fishin' and what not. See what kind of damage the Swan men can do in the Great White North."

"Well, you boys be careful up there, those bears are no joke," Mr. Newton warned as he wander off to go bother the new customers that just strolled in.

We encountered a few more familiar faces in the store and at the station where dad told everyone we were headed up north on our hunting trip.

All the while, I watched as dad spun the lie, feeling my stomach churn at wondering what else he'd lied about in the last twelve years.

It wasn't until we were pulling up in front of our house that he said something to me.

"Son, if there is anything you want to know…"

"You knew," I said, cutting him off. "Mom was alive this entire time and you knew."

"No I didn't, Jasper. There were no guarantees. Your mother was so sick when they took her in, that they weren't sure if even they could save her. I was in the same boat as you and your brothers, she died for me too."

"No," I said, shaking my head, "you had hope, dad, we didn't."

"You aren't hearing me son. Nothing was set in stone, nothing was certain and as far as I knew, she didn't make it through the transformation," he explained before he scrubbed his hands over his face. "I'll admit, I thought about telling you boys when you were older, but I couldn't bear to see you and your brothers get hurt again. I saw what losing your mother did to you all." He looked down at his hands, fiddling with the simple gold wedding band that he'd never taken off. "I couldn't give you hope because I couldn't stomach the thought of what it would do to you all if it was snatched away," he explained. "Not knowing, was my burden to bear. My penance for making her go through more tests than she wanted to, out of my own selfish need to keep her with me for every second that I could."

All this time, all these years, he thought he was the one being punished for being selfish, when he was the most selfless man I'd ever known. I could feel my heart ache for him, especially now that I knew the whole of it.

The anger and confusion began to subside and I let the elation take over.

My family wasn't broken anymore. We were being stitched back together. Forever.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dad and I gathered a few things from inside the house before we left.

An old family photo album, the ratty old quilt mom made and anything that pointed to the Cullen's like Edward's journals that mentioned Bella or the forged note about Emmett running off with Rosalie that I'd shoved in a drawer in my room.

Everything else in the house, we left.

We sat in the truck in the gravel driveway and looked out over the sleepy town of Forks.

It would be a long time before we ever came back.

If we ever came back.

"You ready?" Dad asked as he turned to me.

I could count on one hand that amount of times I'd ever left Forks for anything other than our hunting trips and even then we never really went that far.

This was all I knew.

But Alice was all I ever wanted. Ever.

I took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Yeah, I'm ready," I nodded with a smile as we rolled through town for what could be the last time.

***~Two Weeks Later~***

I could hear and smell her approach a good minute before she was standing behind me.

Emmett was right, this vampire thing _was_ cool.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Esme asked as she walked into the clearing where I stood.

Last week I saw her exchange with dad, the whispering and what not. The whole thing looked very medieval, but from my understanding, that was the era Esme was turned in, so I guess that made sense.

"What did you do to them?" I asked. "I know you said it was your gift, I'm just not so clear on what that means exactly."

"I'm glad you asked," she replied. There was a twinkle in her eye and a warm smile turned up the corners of her mouth. I got the feeling she didn't get asked this very often.

"I am what they referred to as, a giver. Through my gift I am able to give a part of myself, in this case, a part of my strength, my desire to refrain from the consumption of human blood. It is only a seed, the most miniscule of slivers, and it is up to the recipient to maintain it. You have to want it."

"How did you know you could do this?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"When I was turned, in thirteen eighty-nine, I awoke with a calm that the Volturi had never seen before in a newborn. We all assumed this was my gift because I didn't run wild slaughtering any humans I might come in contact with. I thirsted for them, yes, but I couldn't bring myself to harm an innocent," she explained. "The Volturi kept a village outside of their castle and used it as their own personal hunting ground." She looked down at the snow as if she were reliving it all over again. "I couldn't bear to be a part of such a thing, so I abstained, surviving on the blood of animals instead. Aro never understood it. He saw the human village as a herd of cattle. He fed them, clothed them, he even bred them to an extent. It was sick and I hated having to live around it, but at the time I didn't know of any other option because I didn't think there was one. For all I knew, we were the only vampires in the world." There was a hard look on Esme's sweet face that I didn't think was possible for such a soft, loving woman. "And that's the way Aro liked to keep us all, ignorant of the outside world, under his thumb and in his control until we no longer amused him."

Suddenly, her look changed, softened to the warm glow I'd seen in her from the first moment she stepped into the living room of the Cullen home on the outskirts of Forks.

"Then, the most beautiful creature stumbled across the feeding village one sunny afternoon in spring. I was drawn to him like I'd never been drawn to another being in all of my life." She smiled and her eyes twinkled with the memory. "One moment together, one look, and we both felt the pull. I kept him hidden from Aro and the others for a while, kept him human until neither one of us could deny what was destined to happen, that we were created to be together, forever.

"After I bit Carlisle, his rapid transformation frightened me and I had no choice but to turn to Aro. He explained that this only happens between true mates and he hadn't seen the likes of it in quite a long time. Carlisle was given the gift of empathy and he literally felt the villager's pain. The worry and despair in a child whose mother had been taken radiated through him as if it were his own. Desperate to ease his suffering I held him in a cave just outside the village. I hummed and spoke a prayer that I'd heard my mother give to my father when he'd been wounded in battle, a prayer of strength. I bent my forehead to his and felt a part of my being pass out of my body and into his. That is when I discovered my true gift. I was able to give Carlisle the strength to bear human suffering and my ability to refrain from human blood. We tried to live among the Volturi, but neither one of us had the stomach for their lifestyle. Not to mention we both felt that we didn't belong in that place. That we were supposed to be someplace else, as if there was something pulling us, calling to us. And through all of the changes with our girls, your mom and everything, even though it all felt right it always felt like there were pieces missing. That we were not yet complete."

She smiled warmly at me and took my face in her hands.

"And after searching for centuries upon centuries, I can feel that we have all of the pieces. That we are, as a family, complete."

"I understand," I nodded. And I truly did. Now I finally got that every moment was a thread in the blanket of this life. I understood that all of these threads weaved together to make a pattern, a picture, of what this life would be.

My life.

Our lives.

That one or two threads off color, weren't going to spoil the beauty of the final result, it gave it character. But if one thread was missed, the next thread would be in the wrong place and that threw off the entire pattern, distorting and ruining the picture.

If Esme would have discovered her true gift a day sooner, all of this may not have ever happened. I now fully understood the magnitude of waiting the full twelve years before the returned with my mother. That it had to be that length of time and any sooner would have destroyed everything. Granted, Alice said this same thing to me two weeks ago, but my human brain couldn't quite grasp what she meant at the time.

I understood that this, in this moment, was what I was meant to be.

What I was born to be.

"I'm ready," I said, pressing my forehead to Esme's.

There, in the middle of that snow covered Alaskan field, my life as I know it, began.

* * *

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**_As always, thank you SO MUCH for reading! For those that have been on board for the duration, thank you for sticking around and for any new passengers, I hope you enjoyed this little ride on the crazy train!_**

**_Reviews are always GREATLY appreciated!! *MWAH*MWAH*MWAH*_**


End file.
